


Turning Over A New Leaf!

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futanari, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Leaf is a girl starting her journey from her home of Pallet Town! ... She's also kind of a slut. Join us, won't you?





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Pallet Town!

The town of new beginnings, the “blank pallet” for all new trainers, and … well …

Fuck it, I won’t sugar coat it anymore – This place is downright boring.

Before I cause further confusion, allow me to introduce myself: My name is Leaf. I’ve lived in Pallet all of my life, along with my “rival” in training. Well, I did, anyway. For years, it was a male childhood friend who turned out to be a complete douche that wouldn’t stop staring at my tits. However, he moved away when I was ten and was now replaced by some slut of a blonde; apparently, this girl was Professor Oak’s long-lost granddaughter that no one knew he had. I wish it would’ve stayed that way.

Today was yet another bland down in the shithole that is Pallet. I woke up with bad hair, as per usual, and didn’t bother to brush it, as also per usual – My white hat hid it anyway. The Poke ball symbol on it shined in the sun whenever I stepped outside, decked out in my usual light-blue top and red skirt, complete with socks that barely reached my knees and some weird red and white striped running shoes that my mother had recently bought for me, most likely using money she made whoring herself out in Viridian City. I threw my bag over my shoulder, heading for the door.

“Have a good day, honey! Good luck catching Pokemon today!” I heard Mom yell from the living room as I headed outside. I ignored her, turning my head and walking down the dirt path.

“Yeah, and good luck sucking more cock, you bitch …” I mumbled, heading straight for the large building at the edge of town: Professor Oak’s Pokemon research laboratory – Also known as “My Pokemon-shaped ticket out of this hell hole.” Although I insulted her at every turn, my mother had no clue of the girl I really was. I was the kind of girl who trekked through grass just to find a few wild Pidgey to fuck me in the ass. I was the kind of girl who would suck off a Rattata while I finger-fucked myself to the point of screaming.

I was also the kind of girl who sucked my previous rival’s dick whenever I couldn’t find anything wild. Was I just as bad as Mom? Probably, but who cares. The way I see it, I do it purely to get off, not to make a quick buck. He was quite the lay, too. It was the only thing I missed about him, really. I heard rumor that he and his sister had moved to Saffron City, so that would definitely be a stopping point for me.

Being so lost in thought, it was a complete surprise when I walked directly into the side of Oak’s lab, my head slamming against the wall and knocking me to my ass. The grass would probably stain my skirt, but it’s not like I had it on much anyway. Standing to dust myself off, I walked into the old man’s lab.

Nothing was unusual – Aides working at desks, and my bitch of a rival standing at her grandfather’s side, a Poke ball in her grasp and a snide grin on her face. I think her name was “Rose” or something, but it could’ve been “Shithead” for all I cared. That’s what I called her half the time anyway. As I approached, I saw the ball she held had a flame sticker just above the button, meaning she had chosen Charmander. This sucks for me in a way, but I knew that my choice will be much better in the long run.

If there was anything it was famous for besides the plants on their backs, the Bulbasaur family had one particular trait that made every girl want one of her own – Their vines. The bondage uses were infinite, and they could even serve as makeshift tentacles for any girls that couldn’t get to the ocean. I returned Rose’s grin when I walked past her to a metal table with 2 remaining Poke balls on it, scanning them both for a green leaf sticker.

Aha, here we go. In this capsule contained all the sex I was going to need for the next hour or so. I looked at Professor Oak, who just gave me a nod and motioned to a Pokedex on the table next to him. I grabbed it, standing next to Rose while we waited for him to say something, anything, to us.

“Okay then girls, I’d like to—what are you two doing?!” The good professor was trying his best to be supportive, but probably didn’t expect to see me on my knees and giving one of his aides the best blowjob he’ll ever receive while the other had Rose bent over a desk, her shorts to her ankles with an apparent lack of panties. “Oh, for the love of Arceus, would you two settle down?!”

Rose and I both turned to look at him, me getting a blast of cum on my face while Rose was forced to let out a loud moan, the aide’s cum leaking from her cunt and all over the floor. With me standing once again and Rose pulling her shorts up, we approached Professor Oak again. Neither of us had a sorry look on our faces; we knew what we were.

“I don’t even want to bother now.” Professor Oak muttered, rubbing his temples in frustration. “Just take the Pokedexes, grab some spare Poke balls from the shelf, and don’t get yourselves infected with Aids.”

“No promises.” Rose muttered, walking past me and grabbing a handful of the red and white balls. Although she was a bitch, there were times where the two of us did get along. We exchanged a grin when I walked past her with my own armful of balls, us going separate ways when we left the lab.

Although that may have sounded dramatic enough on paper, neither of us remembered that we’d have to walk side-by-side to actually leave Pallet Town. Walking down that worn-down dirt path for the last time was actually somewhat sad; I was going to miss the Pidgey that fucked me sideways every other Thursday. I could always come back to catch him though, which is probably what I would end up doing.

“So, this is how it starts, huh?”

I looked at Rose, who was staring at Viridian City in the distance. It was a beautiful sight; the second I stepped foot on that soil, I was officially on a Pokemon Trainer’s journey. Rose didn’t speak another word, instead breaking into a run past me and heading for her destination as fast as her lovely legs would carry her. I considered dashing after her, but a better idea came to mind: I said I was going to catch that Pidgey, and damn if I’m not gonna before I leave. I looked at the Poke ball in my hand, smiling when I tossed it high into the air.

“Let’s do it, Bulbasaur!” I yelled, clenching my fists and almost squealing in excitement. Hey, that’s not bad: “Let’s do it.” It sounds sexual, yet it’s a battle cry. Double meanings are fantastic, aren’t they? I watched with anticipation when a blast of light appeared in front of me, slowly forming into a blue dinosaur-like creature with a green bulb on its back; My Bulbasaur was now seeing the world for the first time.

“Bulba …?” Bulbasaur seemed confused, looking around before spotting me. It now looked very happy, running up to me and nuzzling my leg. It was so adorable that I could just hug it forever!

… Yeah, we can get to that later. Right now I need to see what I’ll be fucking. I looked down at my new Pocket Monster, giving him a smile. Pidgey and Rattata were easy enough to get in the mood; I never wore panties and they could sense me whenever I approached their territory. Well, I seriously doubt that Bulbasaur would be any different.

“Hey Bulbasaur … What do you think of this?” I sat down in front of it, my lack of underwear apparent when my skirt rode up. I kept myself shaved, so my dripping slit was bare and soaked when the Pokemon got an eyeful. I watched it intently, looking for any sign of approval.

Okay, it’s been a good two minutes now. Where’s the throbbing erection? Why isn’t it fucking me hard and fast? Why aren’t I screaming right now? I continued to look at Bulbasaur, my eyes darting around for any trace of … Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me.

Bulbasaur was obviously aroused; the wet grass underneath it was a clear hint. However, it wasn’t in the way I thought. I picked up my Pokemon, examining its body from my eye-level. It wasn’t a moment later before my eyes caught their target -- Bulbasaur had a cunt, and it was very, very wet. I looked at her, and Bulbasaur blushed in response. Well, sex is sex.

“Bulbasaur, you’re aroused now, aren’t you?” I asked, setting her down. The chances of her being into other females was small, but if she wasn’t I could always do some persuasion; it’s what got me into Rose’s pants before. Bulbasaur nodded, turning around and showing me her dripping sex. I giggled, shaking my head. “Bulbasaur, I can’t mount you. I’m female too, silly.” Bulbasaur nodded, actually laughing with me. We were both wondering on how this would go about happening. “Come here, and I’ll help you out.”

With a nod, Bulbasaur approached me. I picked her up, guiding her to lie on her stomach slightly past my face. It was a great view; my Pokemon’s wet pussy right before me, begging for my tongue. Well, I’m not one to disappoint. I grinned, grabbing Bulbasaur’s short legs and pulling her close to me, sliding my tongue past my lips and to her slit, giving long, slow licks.

“B-Bulba …!” Bulbasaur let out a moan, trying to force her body closer to me. I happily obliged, darting my tongue inside of her and licking all around, quickly finding her clit and teasing it with short, fast flicks of my tongue. Bulbasaur’s moans got louder, her dripping little pussy trying to squeeze at my tongue. “Bulba, Bulbasaur …!” My Pokemon’s moaning didn’t stop, and neither did my tongue; I swirled it in circles, only stopping that to flick at her oh-so-sensitive clit even more.

I knew that I would have to teach her how to eat me out, but it sounded like something that would be very fun. The Grass-type Pokemon’s pussy had a light taste of mint to it, and it was enough to drive my tongue in even deeper, pulling the Pokemon’s legs closer to my face. I thought Bulbasaur was close to cumming all over my face – A feeling I was all too eager to receive.

That isn’t what happened, though, and fuck if it wasn’t heaven.

Just as my tonguing got pretty forceful, I felt something tickle my leg. I ignored it, but that same sensation made it up my body, poking at my pussy. It was starting to make me even wetter than I was by this point (if that were possible,) and when it poked its way inside of me and started pumping back and forth, I knew exactly what was happening:

Bulbasaur was trying to help me out by vine-fucking me.

The sudden sensation caused me to jump a bit, but the small vine tip fucking me at an increased speed made my licking become much more forceful inside Bulbasaur, and she was letting me know by fucking me even faster in turn. The vine continued to pump in and out of me, increasing in speed by the second. It felt nice, but I knew from past experience that it wasn’t going to get me off; not for a while, anyway. I felt a bit of cum fall to my face, so I was right about Bulbasaur getting closer to orgasm. That came with a huge bonus though; namely the second vine from her bulb that was gently shoved into my asshole, moving with the exact speed as the one in my pussy. It was just too much – My asshole was my weak spot, and I let her know it by letting out one of the loudest screams I could ever remember hearing.

Bulbasaur was obviously happy at finding what pleased me, because her vines fucked me so hard and fast that they were already getting covered in my pre-cum. I couldn’t let Bulbasaur’s first time end this early; it just wouldn’t be fair to her. My tongue was moving so fast that it wouldn’t be soon that I got tired from it. What can I do to make sure this is perfect?

“Pidgey … Pidge.”

Thank you, Arceus. If I shall I ever meet you, I’ll suck your dick until I die.

Pidgey had appeared before us, and this wasn’t just any normal Pidgey (as you’d expect.) No, this one had a few tufts of feathers stuck out from his chest, and his beak had a cut on the side, showing that he was quite the tough fighter (and quite the tough fucker, if I say so.) I stopped my tongue for just a moment, looking at Pidgey and signaling for him to approach. Wild or not, by this point I pretty much had tamed the thing.

I picked up Bulbasaur, placing her on the ground next to me. Even though she was disappointed by the lack of my tongue in her cunt, her vine speed didn’t stop at all, now fucking my asshole so rough that I thought my screams would frighten any other Pokemon away.

“Pidgey … I want you, too …” I managed to speak through moans, looking at the bird’s already throbbing erection. “Do you want to fuck me, Pidgey?” The bird didn’t answer; he had no reason to. Within seconds, Pidgey was in front of me, cock pounding into my squeezing pussy with as much force as the little bird could manage. The vine that Bulbasaur had in my pussy was now being used for a just-as-fun task: teasing me like the little Pokeslut I am. While her second vine fucked my ass like a piston on fire, the other was in my mouth, forcing my tongue to dance along with it as I was forced to kiss the vine’s bud tip. I moaned into the kiss, the combination of Bulbasaur’s vines and Pidgey’s throbbing cock starting to become a bit too much to bear.

“Bulba …” Bulbasaur looked at me, her vine wrapping around my tongue while I licked at the bud, my eyes shut tight. It quickly moved down, out of my mouth and to my chest, grabbing the bottom of my top and yanking it up, my bare breasts revealed to both creatures. That same vine squeezed my large left breast, the tip flicking at my nipple while the vine’s squeezing grip got harder.

“Oh yeah, Bulbasaur … Squeeze it harder …” I moaned, cupping my right breast with a free hand, squeezing it as hard as Bulbasaur’s vine squeezed my left. I was curious if the vine’s tight grip would leave a print on my breast, but the idea of a “sex mark” was so hot that it only made me want it rougher.

“Bulba … Bulba!” Bulbasaur’s vine quickly retracted, replaced by the sounds of her moaning; a quick turn of my head showed that a curious Rattata had approached and was fucking her like no tomorrow. Bulbasaur had a look of sheer bliss, her moans getting louder whenever the purple mouse sped up. Bulbasaur’s extreme arousal caused the vine in my ass to become so fast that it started to burn even hotter from the intense speed and fuck if it wasn’t the best thing I had felt in weeks. Pidgey’s wings were spread wide; this was a sign that he was approaching orgasm as well.

“Bulbasaur … Fuck my ass! Pidgey, fuck me harder! Harder, damn it!” I yelled, my body now the sex toy for the creatures in front of me. Bulbasaur’s shouts of her name almost drowned out the yells of “Fuck!” I gave. Just when I thought Bulbasaur was going to get the better end of the deal, I heard Pidgey let out a loud yell, giving me wild thrusts now, as hard and fast as he could. I was screaming to the point of becoming hoarse, clutching the grass under me for dear life. “Pidgey! Fuck me! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna …!”

“Bulba! Bulba!” Bulbasaur yelled just when I did; Rattata had pushed her to her stomach and was fucking her at a pace so quick that he looked like a purple blur. One last shove and Rattata froze in place, his red eyes shut while Bulbasaur continued to shout louder by the second. Rattata was emptying his seed into her just as fast she came herself, their juices combining on the ground beneath them.

On my end of things, Pidgey now had total control of my body. My breasts were bouncing frantically from his force and speed, my hat had fallen off long ago from being slammed into every second, and I already knew that I’d feel all of this in the morning ... Which wasn’t really a bad thing.

“I’m cumming! Pidgey! Fuck yeah!” I screamed, tossing my head back in the throws of pleasure, finally hitting sweet climax as the bird Pokemon emptied every last ounce of his seed deep into my cunt. As we did before I started this journey, Pidgey leapt from my legs and landed in front of my mouth, where I quickly took his cock and started to suck as fast as I could, licking every drop of cum from the tip. One last blast into my mouth (which I eagerly swallowed,) finished Pidgey, who collapsed on my bare stomach.

I looked around, finding the pile of spare Poke Balls. I grabbed two, simply poking Pidgey with it and placing the ball on the ground. The ball’s 3 shakes went easily enough, and Pidgey was mine. Just as I looked at Bulbasaur, I saw that Rattata had left her in a pleasured heap, his cum leaking from her cunt while her own orgasm was finishing. It’s a shame I couldn’t catch a friend for Bulbasaur, but then again I don’t think I’m ready to keep sharing her like this.

“Well, Bulbasaur … Do you think you’ll like your new life?” I giggled, looking at my Pokemon. Bulbasaur nodded, smiling at me before falling asleep. I knew that she wouldn’t have much energy, which was just fine since Viridian had a Pokemon Center. Placing Bulbasaur and Pidgey’s Poke balls at my waist, I collected my bag and headed towards Viridian.

This was going to be the best (and most erotic) experience of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Pokemon Trainers have to hit up a Pokemon Center when they enter their first town, right? A perverted Nurse Joy is just a rare bonus.

A lot of people would tell you that Viridian was just a small city that had little to offer passersby and even less to Pokemon Trainers, but today it looked like the most beautiful place on Earth. Sure, it was just a Pokemon Center and PokeMart with an abandoned Gym, but being here meant I was officially on my way.

Before I could sightsee (on what little there was to do so,) my first objective must be to get my Pokemon all patched up. The Pokemon Center was just a short walk away, so I headed straight for it. The red automatic door slid open, and I stepped inside.

Now, I could tell you about how it was air conditioned, or how Nurse Joy had put those nice-smelling candle things out to make the place smell like apples, or even about the cool-looking PC in the corner. I could really mention any of those things, but instead my eyes were drawn to the pink-haired nurse bent over the reception counter while getting rammed by a very eager-looking Persian. She spotted me, giving me a short wave before shutting her eyes tight and screaming in pleasure.

“Wel … Oh, yes … w-welcome to our Pokemon Center! H-How may I … Oh God, faster … h-help you …” Well, she could really help me by giving me a turn, but I didn’t have much time for that right now. Wait, what the fuck am I saying? I always have time for that.

“Well, I need my Pokemon healed, and I’d be more than happy to take your friend off your hands while I wait.” I said, placing my two Poke balls on the small tray hanging off the counter. Nurse Joy nodded, grabbing them both. However, she had some trouble from Persian’s speed forcing her across the counter every few seconds. I should’ve mentioned that the kindly nurse was naked, and her huge tits were bouncing to the point where I could barely see them. Her screams were growing louder by the second, and I was sure that I was already starting to leave a wet spot on the carpet.

Being the resourceful, collected girl I am, I did what anyone should do in this situation – I leaned close and took Joy’s lips to mine, kissing the woman. She accepted instantly, shoving her tongue into my mouth and poking it at mine. Our eyes were closed, Joy moaning into our kiss whenever Persian got a burst of energy. I, not wanting to waste time, had shoved two fingers into my pussy and was already finger-fucking myself while making out with the nurse.

Joy’s tongue was soon shoved down my throat, my eyes widening a bit from the surprise. I looked to see that Persian had started to go absolutely crazy on her; his animal instincts kicked in. If I know my Pokemon sex right (and you’re damn right that I do,) then this kitty’s about to give Joy quite a load of milk. Joy’s constant moaning into my mouth made my fingers pump away faster, her moans now becoming mixed with mine.

“Oh, yes! Oh that’s so good!” Joy pulled out of our kiss, moaning louder while barely making out words. “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” The sounds of Persian thumping her against the counter were much louder and quicker now, the cat letting out loud hissing as he started to reach climax. Just when I was about to pull Joy into another kiss, I was stopped by her letting out a deafening scream of “I’m cumming!” Persian slammed into her one last time, and I have sworn that I could hear his cum pumping into Joy’s pussy. When Persian finally pulled away and returned to standing on all-fours, Joy stood up and placed the two Poke balls onto a conveyer belt, watching as they were sent through. It was almost cute to see the woman having trouble walking while the Pokemon’s cum leaked from her cunt. “Your Pokemon will be … O-Oh, sorry …” She paused in her speech, seeing that I had jumped over the counter and had already started blowing Persian, licking all of both his and Joy’s cum from his dick.

“I trust … oh, hang on …” My tongue swirled around Persian’s cock, licking up all the remaining cum from his time with Joy. I pulled away, grabbing it and furiously pumping away with my hand, turning to the nurse. “I trust you with my Pokemon, Nurse Joy.” I said, giving an innocent smile. “You do your thing and I’ll keep your friend here distracted.” Joy nodded, walking through large double-doors and leaving Persian to me. 

“Come on boy, get ready for round two.” I said, looking up at him while jacking him off. The sly cat nodded at me, his erection beginning to throb. “That’s more like that, big kitty.” I took his cock into my mouth once more, bobbing my head slowly back and forth. Persian let out something of a growl, standing straight and allowing me to do as I pleased. I hoped Joy took as much time as she needed with my Pokemon, because I wouldn’t mind staying the night here if it meant I could have more time with Persian.

My head continued to move on the dick in my mouth, taking it all in before pulling all the way back, barely pulling my lips away from the head. Persian obviously enjoyed my skill (or at least that’s what the quick shot of pre-cum made me think.) My tongue swirled around the head as I gave it more attention, continuing to pump my hand on the remainder. This cat’s cock was huge, and it’s no wonder how he had Joy screaming.

The sounds of my sucking the hard dick in my mouth were getting louder as my speed increased, along with Persian’s pleasured hissing. His throbbing in my mouth was getting much stronger, and he started to thrust into my mouth the faster I went. I paused, staying in place and giving hard sucks as fast as I could. Within seconds of this, the Pokemon let out a very loud hiss and I could feel cum erupting from his cock, followed by the warm goo filling my mouth. I gulped down everything that he released, continuing to swirl my mouth to lick him clean once more.

“Per…” The Persian spoke, the beautiful red gem on his forehead giving off a glow. I moved to my hands and knees, pushing my red skirt up past my ass. I was still soaked from masturbation before, so he had more than enough to work with. He leaned over me, which made me realize why Joy was bent over the counter – Persian was tall. For some reason, the cat resting his body on my back didn’t bother me at all, in fact he wasn’t really all that heavy … But the cock he shoved inside of me was. Without a word from me, Persian dug his claws into my sides (which only hurt for a moment, oddly enough) and started to pound into me as hard and fast as he had started with Joy.

Persian shoved my entire body forward with his thrusts, his pre-cum already shooting into my pussy. The warmth inside me caused me to moan out rather loudly, but it’s not like it mattered; Joy was the only one here and I had just watched her get fucked. She probably expected to hear me to begin with. The rhythmic thrusts of the large Pokemon caused my moaning to continue, growing louder when he grew more forceful.

“Oh fuck yeah! You’re so big, Persian …!” I moaned, my pussy clenching his cock while he slammed into me. “I love it!” I could feel him throbbing much, much harder inside of me, telling me he was already close to orgasm and that’s something I just could not allow – Not yet, anyway. A couple more minutes wouldn’t hurt, though. “Harder, Persian! Harder!” I yelled, feeling the Pokemon’s thrusts slow down momentarily before he started to pound into my cunt as deep and as forcefully as he could. It sent out waves of pleasure throughout my body, causing me to scream while I closed my eyes. I knew that if I didn’t stop him now, I would probably cum and that would ruin the whole thing.

My pussy squeezed his cock tighter when his movements got rougher, the sounds of flesh slapping together only arousing me more. His slick cock pumping in and out of my soaked pussy was an act that I never, ever wanted to stop. If I didn’t think this Persian belonged to someone, I’d just capture him right here and now. I was ready for him to cum now, but I couldn’t let him do it just yet. Not before I shout out one last yell …

“Cum in my ass, Persian!” I moaned loudly, my entire body still bucking with his thrusts. The Pokemon didn’t pause for a second; he pulled out of my pussy, aimed a bit higher and shoved right into my asshole, slamming away as he was moments ago. The intense, extreme feeling of my tight asshole getting fucked by a cock this huge was too much to bear; I screamed once more, loud enough that I felt my throat ache from the force it made to do so. “I’m fucking cumming! Oh fuck yeah, Persian! Cum in my asshole!”

He did just that, letting out a loud, screeching hiss as he made one last slam, his cock throbbing as he drained pump after pump of cum in me. I came hard the second that goo leaked to the floor; my orgasm was extreme enough that a small puddle developed on the tile floor under us. I collapsed when he pulled out, my head resting on my arms with my ass in the air. Persian proceeded to lick my pussy since I was, in a way, presenting to him, his long tongue flicking against my slit and asshole. It caused me to let out one more moan and cum just a bit more, which he licked up as soon as I finished.

I slowly stood, grabbing the counter for balance while slowly pulling my skirt back up. My balance was shaky as I made my way to a couch attached to the wall, collapsing on it and not wanting to move a single inch, lest the feeling of his hot cum dripping out of me stop. I heard the short tune of the “Your Pokemon is healed” sound ring throughout the room, meaning I had to get up to retrieve my Poke balls. Damn it.

With a stumble, I slowly made my way back to the counter, seeing Nurse Joy walk out of the double doors and collapse onto the counter. I peered over, seeing that she had cum dripping from under her dress to the floor. I raised an eyebrow, seeing her look up at me while trying to catch her breath.

“Your … Your Pidgey is … Wow …” She muttered, practically falling from the counter when she collapsed. I placed her on Persian’s back, watching the Pokemon carry her to a nearby couch and give me a nod of approval. Well, at least he’ll make sure she’ll be alright, I guess. I grabbed my Poke balls from the counter, tossing them into my bag that had ended up being thrown across the room. I gave Persian a wink, and walked past the auto-door, seeing sunshine for the first time in hours.

“Okay Bulbasaur and Pidgey, let’s do it!” I yelled, taking the balls from my bag and tossing them into the air. My Pokemon appeared, looking up at me with smiles. Bulbasaur looked somewhat tired, yet satisfied, and Pidgey had a very proud look on his face; something tells me that after Joy was done, he just happened to acknowledge that Bulbasaur also had a hole. “Okay you two, this is our first day of traveling Kanto. I’m going to shop for some supplies for us, and we’ll be on our way, okay?” My Pokemon nodded, looking up at me. I moved to my knees, looking at the two at eye-level. “If you behave, then I’ll make sure we have all kinds of fun tonight.”

Pidgey and Bulbasaur exchanged a glance, looking up at me; my Pokemon were smart; horny as hell, but smart. I recalled them to their balls, seeing the blue-roofed mart in the distance. If the Pokemon Center was any indication, doing any shopping at the PokeMart would leave me pretty drained. I started my walk, approaching the building.

Here I go again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viridian Forest! How will Leaf get through the bug-infested land? You can guess by this point.

You’d think that by this point, I’d want to leave Viridian City and make my way to Pewter, right? Well, you’d think so, but you’d be wrong.

Shopping at the PokeMart was anything but ordinary. When I caught the guy behind the counter gawking at my rack, I offered to let him have a peek for a free set of potions. I had plenty of money on me, but the look in his eyes when I lifted my top was too great to miss. I could’ve just paid right there, but if he wanted to exchange free stuff just to get an eyeful of tit, who am I to turn it down?

Making sure the potions and antidotes were safe in my bag, I left the PokeMart with a smile, scanning for the way out. I quickly caught sight of a dirt path leading past trees, and decided to follow it. The scenery was beautiful, but had no comparison to what I came across at the outskirts of town:

“Is this better than your coffee, Grandpa?”

A young girl around my age was with a man who was quite obviously her grandfather, standing at the edge of town. Instead of speaking to passing trainers, or enjoying the view, they were instead in the middle of a much more enjoyable act; the girl was on her knees, giving the man what looked to be an amazing blowjob. Sure, the whole “old-man-with-young-girl sex” thing wasn’t exactly my cup of tea, but seeing the cute girl with a face full of cum was enough to get me a bit horny myself. As I left, I heard something about “no fucking coffee ever being as good as this,” the voice fading when I finally left town.

When I reached the start of the forest, the sight was awe-inspiring. Tall trees, a beautiful, cloudless sky, and grass so tall that I knew it had to be crawling with Pokemon. This was definitely going to be one of the more fun times in my journey. Walking into the wooded area, I saw that my suspicions were true; Weedle and Caterpie crawled up trees, while Metapod and Kakuna hung from the branches. I gripped a Poke ball in my hand, heading towards the tree nearest me.

“Okay little Weedle, just stay calm … I won’t hurt you.” I whispered as I approached the worm Pokemon. Weedle turned to see me, panicking and zooming up the tree. Damn, this wouldn’t be as easy as I had thought. I could just get Bulbasaur to hold them down with vines, but wouldn’t that be kind of cruel?

“Hey, are you a trainer?”

I turned at the sound of a voice coming from behind; a young boy in a straw hat and shorts was staring at me. His white, sleeveless shirt looked dripping with sweat, which was kind of expected in this heat but not any less gross. In his hands he held a Poke ball and a long net; he must be a ‘Bug Catcher.’ I didn’t know whether to answer him or keep walking, but it’s not like I’d be catching something anytime soon.

“Yeah, I am. Why?” I asked, watching him approach me. I thought he wanted to battle, but it was hard to be completely sure with his eyes glued to my chest. Okay, this was funny for the PokeMart guy, but this couldn’t be an “every person I come across” occurrence. It would just get annoying. “Is there something you want?”

“I want to … Heh, boobs … I-I mean, I want to battle you!” He shook his head, trying his best to advert his gaze from me. I grinned, hands on my hips. “I only have a few Pokemon, but I’m sure they can beat whatever you have!” He said, giving me a nod.

“I have a Bulbasaur and a Pidgey with a lust for blood. I seriously doubt some little bug you have could do anything against me.” I gave the Catcher a smirk, a Poke ball in my hand. This would be oh-so-easy.

“Come on out, Caterpie!” He yelled, tossing a Poke ball which released a worm Pokemon moments later. The Caterpie looked around, curious at the world around it. However, that turned to complete fear the second my Pidgey appeared in front of it. “Hey, that ain’t fair! Pidgey’s too strong!”

“… That’s kind of the point?” I said, shaking my head. This guy was such a kid. “Pidgey, go for a Gust attack!” I yelled, pointing forward. Pidgey leapt into the air, flapping his wings at an extremely fast speed to create a small tornado of wind, sending it towards the Caterpie. “That’s it, Pidgey!” I cheered for my Pokemon, who landed on the ground with a proud look on his face. The Bug Catcher ran for his Pokemon, who slowly stood back up after a moment of strain; this was a tough bug.

“Caterpie, use Tackle!” Bug Catcher commanded, his Caterpie charging for Pidgey. It was laughable how quickly Pidgey dodged it, but I didn’t want to be rude … Or did I?

Throughout our Pokemon’s brawling, I noticed that the boy’s eyes were still fixated on my rack when he thought I wasn’t paying attention. Not only did he have a very annoying worm for a pet, but he sincerely thought I was stupid enough to not notice his stare or the bulge in his shorts. Although it was somewhat amusing, for once I would’ve liked to actually focus on a battle. If he was going to be dumb enough to not keep his eyes on his Pokemon, then I was going to milk that for all it was worth.

“Like what ya see, huh?” I gave him a wink, grabbing my breasts and pressing them together in my shirt, squeezing them to ‘tease myself’ for him. His jaw dropped when he saw this, the bulge in his pants beginning to throb from arousal; this would be fun. I grabbed my top, slowly lifting it and pausing right under my chest, only pretending to yank it up to just slowly lower it back down. I gave him the sexiest eyes I could, having a hard time holding back laugher at the stupid look on his face. “Do I make you horny, huh, big boy?”

“I … Um …” He paused, eyes traveling up and down my body. Just as I was deciding on whether to flash my panty-less ass, his eyes moved from me to in front of us. “Holy shit, I win!”

“… What the hell are you—son of a …!” I looked down, seeing that Caterpie had somehow knocked Pidgey into a pulp, standing on top of him and shooting String Shot into the air as some sort of victory pose. “Pidgey, I’m sorry. I should have been paying attention …” I sulked, recalling my bird. “I won’t mess up next time, promise.” I kissed the Poke ball, placing it in my bag. I’m such a horrible trainer …

“Well, you lost, just like I said!” The Catcher said with a smug look. He didn’t command his Pokemon to fight, nor did I, so it’s not like he did much of the winning himself. “So now you have to do whatever I say!”

“… Guess again, boob-boy. You’ll get a few hundred PokeYen and then I’ll be on my way.” I said, digging into my bag pockets for money. He stepped in front of me, grabbing my wrist and pulling my arm from my bag. My glare shot daggers, looking into his eyes. “I suggest removing your hand before I go back to town and find an Officer Jenny. You know; the kind with a gun?” He quickly pulled back at that last word.

“I don’t want your money.” He said, stepping back. His eyes didn’t leave me, his arms crossed. I sighed, standing up to face him.

“Oh, for the love of Arceus ... Fine, here.” I grabbed my shirt, beginning to lift; if he just wanted to be flashed, that was better than paying him. He flailed his arms, shaking his head.

“N-No! I mean … That’d actually be awesome, but … No, I mean something else!” He said, turning away without any attempt to hide his bulge. Was this kid ever not hard? It must be embarrassing in public. “What I mean was … I could use some help.”

“Okay, like what?” I asked, now a bit curious. If what he wanted wasn’t sexual, then what the hell was it? “I already offered you money. What else do you want?” For the love of all things holy, kid, don’t say a blowjob.

“I … I need help catching more bugs.” He said, as if this was the worst thing in the world. “My bait traps aren’t helping much, and I don’t have any Pokemon that know Sweet Scent.” I raised an eyebrow at this; what was that supposed to mean? Bulbasaur was nowhere near that level, and Pidgey would just try to eat anything smaller than him. It was amazing that he didn’t try to make lunch out of the Caterpie he’d just fought.

“How can I do that? I don’t have any honey or anything.” Slathering honey on tree bark could usually attract Pokemon, but I’ve only heard of it being made in places like Cerulean or Celadon. “What do you want me to do?” At that moment, I felt something slimy moving up my leg; I looked down, seeing his Caterpie’s head was already up my skirt. I kicked my leg forward to attempt to knock it away, but to no avail. “Hey, get your worm away from me!”

He recalled the Pokemon, nodding at me. “As you can see, whatever you have makes Pokemon smell you and come towards you. I was hoping you could use whatever item that is to help me attract bugs.”

… Was this a huge insult, or was he really this fucking dumb? Is he actually serious?

“Kid, are you saying my pussy attracts insects? I should kick your ass for that.” I glared at him, clenching a fist. “And it isn’t an item; male Pokemon are attracted to any female’s heat, even if it’s a human. But there’s no way in hell I’m doing that for you.” Actually, this was something I would use often; I had been planning that since I left Pallet. It was how I got Pidgey, after all. I just wasn’t putting out to the various creatures of the world so this kid could catch a Weedle that he would evolve once and ignore when it couldn’t do shit.

“Come on, you promised!” He begged, trying his best to look pathetic and cute. I didn’t promise a damn thing, but something told me that he would just follow me if I left. “All you have to do is find a Beedrill for me, and I’ll leave you alone!”

… Beedrill, a Pokemon that could use its own body’s weapon as a cock? That did sound rather tempting. If I did it, however, I couldn’t catch it. It would just be wasted on some kid who would either use it for battles or find something else minutes later and ignore it. So, thinking about it for a moment, I realized it still wasn’t a good idea.

“… Nah, I’ll pass. Just take my money, okay? I have to get going.” I said, tossing a few bills at him and walking away. It was a very tempting offer he made, but hey; I gave him a cash prize for winning. Those are the rules. I’ve done nothing wrong here. As I figured, I heard footsteps rapidly approaching me seconds later.

“Oh, come on! You’re the only girl around here! I don’t have whatever you can do and I really want a Beedrill!” He whined, grabbing my ankles and being dragged when I kept walking.

“You want a Beedrill? You can do like the rest of us and evolve a Weedle all the way. Now piss off, would you?” I snapped, kicking him in the face to knock him away. Within moments, he continued to follow me, making some kind of whimpering noise; it was deafening from the shrill volume. “Okay, for the love of fuck, I’ll do it!” I stomped a foot, clenching my fists. I looked down at him, glaring. “You’re not allowed to watch. Go behind a tree and I’ll call for you when something shows up.”

He nodded, dashing behind a nearby tree. I sighed, sitting against another one and opening my legs, lifting my red skirt to my waist and looking around. If there were any other Catchers in the area, they were probably jacking off right now. Well, he said I apparently attract Pokemon, so there’s no reason to not make that scent stronger, I suppose. Closing my eyes, I slid my hand down my body and proceeded to start finger-fucking myself, shoving two fingers inside and out, pumping with a steady speed. I let out a soft moan, lifting my top to grab one of my breasts, giving it a firm squeeze.

I could actually hear the sounds of him fapping from behind the tree, but right now I didn’t care; I was way too into this to stop. Using my thumb and index fingers to squeeze and pull on my nipple, my fingers shot into me much faster, causing much louder moans to escape my lips. I didn’t speak; I wasn’t having sex, so there was no need. My increasingly loud moans said all that I needed to convey. If this didn’t attract something, nothing would.

Just as I felt myself about to hit my limit, I heard a faint buzzing sound which seemed to be quickly approaching me; Well, at least the damn thing actually showed. A Beedrill landed in front of me, with its tail standing straight up with white goo leaking from it. This definitely wasn’t weapon mode. I could ask Beedrill if he wanted to fuck me, or if he was okay with a human female, but I didn’t; I just moved to my hands and knees and turned around, my dripping snatch ready and waiting for him. Just like I was hoping for, I felt his needle-like stingers wrap around my stomach, his short, black arms squeezing my body to prevent any movement. I closed my eyes, waiting for that amazing sensation.

“Bee …!” Beedrill’s lower stringer soon entered my pussy, pounding into me and slamming away like I was a female in heat. I pushed back against him in the same fashion, forcing the remainder of his stinger inside of me. Surprisingly, I didn’t worry at all about actually getting stung; it felt as thick and warm as a cock, and that’s what I was going to treat it as. His speed was fantastic; I don’t know if it was his being an insect, or just being horny, but he had become a yellow blur within moments. I did nothing except scream, grinding my waist against him to try and get as much inside as I could. Just when I thought it seemed he was completely inside me, his stinger seemed to grow and begin to throb; it had actually become thicker while he fucked me.

My screams continued, inner-walls squeezing the yellow cock-like appendage inside of me for all it was worth. My breasts were bouncing rapidly, nipples erect from the extreme arousal. My hips were bucking wildly against him, wanting, needing, and craving all of the fucking he would give me. I already had one thing in mind; as soon as he was finished, that thing was going in my mouth and I was cleaning it until he gave me another full load. The humming of Beedrill’s buzzing was increasing in volume whenever he sped up, his thin black arms grabbing me with a stronger force to keep me in place. My hips continued to buck regardless, somehow overpowering him with my cunt’s need for cock.

My moaning had soon turned into yells of “fuck me!” and “yes!” whenever I could breathe out a word, but the bee’s speed silenced me shortly after. I let out a shout of “Cum in me!” and that seemed to be all it took; Beedrill’s buzzing echoed throughout the forest as his stinger shoved into me as deep as he could, pumping out loads of cum inside of me. I shouted in ecstasy from the warm sensation, shoving my body against him and clamping down on his cock as tight as I could squeeze.

Without giving me a second to relax, Beedrill’s cock was pulled out and aimed just a bit higher, directly into my asshole. The intense feeling of that stinger shoving into me caused me to let out an ear-piercing scream; by now I was sure that every person and Pokemon in the forest were watching us, and damn if that didn’t make this all the more hotter. From cumming just moments ago, Beedrill’s stinger was hot and wet, lubricated from orgasm and sliding into my ass just as fast as he had my pussy. My shouts of “Beedrill!” and “It’s so big!” continued to be drowned out by my own pleasured screams; Beedrill’s buzzing being the only other sound I could hear. Just the feeling of that thick, throbbing stinger inside of my tight, sensitive asshole was enough to instantly set me off again, and resisting it was becoming complete hell.

I pushed against him with a lot of force, wanting my asshole filled with as much cum as possible. With my body trembling from the intense feeling, I somehow was able to move an arm up to grab one of my breasts with my right hand, squeezing it and pulling very hard on my nipple; although I wasn’t into that kind of thing, for some reason the pain made this all the better. I continued to fondle myself while the bug Pokemon had his way with my ass, his loud humming telling me that I would soon get a warm load leaking from both holes; I couldn’t wait.

“Oh fuck, Beedrill!” I managed to shout the creature’s name, our bodies thrusting forward in unison while my breasts bounced rapidly, our mixed cum leaked from my pussy. I wanted nothing more than to feel that hot seed leaking out of my asshole. With my screams and his buzzing echoing throughout the forest, we finally hit that sweet, sweet spot yet again; one deep, hard slam into my cunt sent pump after pump of hot, hot cum into my tight little asshole. Beedrill pulled out, the rest of his cum landing on my ass and leaking down to my pussy. That feeling of thick cock pumping into me made me let out one final shout of pleasure, cumming as well and creating a large damp spot on the ground under us.

I immediately turned and licked my lips at the sight, moving to take his entire stinger into my mouth. My head bobbed rapidly up and down, tongue swirling at the sides. Beedrill started releasing seed into my mouth soon after; I gulped load after load, refusing to move from that spot. I finally collapsed, falling to the grass with my shirt up to my neck, my skirt to my waist, and hot, sticky bee cum leaking from my pussy and ass. I almost went to sleep right there, but then something flashed through my mind: Fuck the Bug Catcher, this Beedrill was mine. I don’t care what he said.

I quickly sat up, digging through my bag for a spare Poke ball. I tossed it at Beedrill, who went inside without a fight. The ball’s three shakes went without a hitch, and I placed my new captured fuck buddy back in my bag. It felt great not having to actually battle Pokemon to catch them … In more ways than one.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?!”

I turned, seeing the same Bug Catcher running towards me, obviously pissed off. His shorts had a huge wet spot on them; he had just cum and had to stuff it back inside without cleaning up afterwards. What an idiot …

“You were supposed to signal me when Beedrill showed up! You didn’t do your part!” He yelled. I sighed, holding him back by placing my hand on his forehead, the boy running against the air. “You lied to me!”

“Kid, you got to watch me fuck a Beedrill; You, and all of your horny little friends out there.” At my words, I heard a lot of bushes rustling; most likely the other boys hiding. “I found it, I fucked it, and this thing is mine. If you wanna give him anal on a daily basis, you can have him.” The boy’s face turned pale, shaking his head. I grinned, patting his hat. “I thought not. Now go jack off to the memory while I go on to Pewter. Don’t cum too much, ‘kay?”

Without waiting for his reply, I started my trek through the forest, smirking whenever I passed by the now hiding Bug Catchers. I did want to catch as many Pokemon as I could, and Beedrill was an excellent … very excellent … addition to my team. My next stop would be Pewter City to challenge the Gym Leader, Brock. Just as I saw the exit, I heard a rustle in the grass nearby. A yellow, lightning bolt-shaped tail zoomed by me; A Pikachu? With a Poke ball in my hand, I followed the sounds of its small feet. Soon after, I saw the adorable mouse in front of me, sparks flying and ready for a challenge.

I pledged to catch ‘em all, and I plan to …

… In my own special way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine's finally reached Pewter City!

"I wanna be the very best ... Like no one ever was ..."

I'm not sure how this song got into my head, but it wouldn't leave the entire trip down the path to Pewter City.

"Seduce them; that's my real test, to fuck 'em is my cause ..."

This song seems so familiar, but I just can’t put my finger on it. Odd, but hey, it’s catchy.

After finally making my way out of the forest, it was just a short walk to Pewter. The city wasn’t as great as I was lead to believe as a little kid; just a gym, museum, and the usual Pokemon Center and PokeMart. The Pokemon Center would need to be my first stop, followed by the Mart; I did get to battle a Bug Catcher on the way out of the forest, and actually did score some money (after I slapped him for trying to grope me.) With the red-roofed building in my sights, I headed over.

“Cum on me, the time is right … Time to double-team …”

I’ll be honest; I was somewhat excited when I watched the center’s door slide open. Did this place have a horny Joy, or another Pokemon willing to use “Pound” in more ways than one? I looked around, seeing no other trainers and no Joy behind the counter.

“Nurse Joy, are you here? I need my Pokemon healed up, please!” I yelled from the counter, looking around to see if she had entered the room. “Is there at least a Chansey here somewhere?” If Joy wasn’t here, at least some of her Pokemon could do the job.

I must have stood around for a good 20 minutes, waiting for any signs of life. After 30 minutes had passed, I decided to give up and explore the city for a bit and just return later; maybe Joy was out having a smoke or something? Arceus knows that she’d probably smoke after putting up with irresponsible kids bringing her Pokemon that are only minutes from death.

Stepping outside, I scanned the area looking for my next destination: The PokeMart. If I can’t get my Pokemon healed, I might as well stock up on Potions.

“It’s you and me … I know it’s my destiny … You’re my best friend, so put it in my—Whoa.”

My song was cut off when I entered the PokeMart. From what I was witnessing, I learned 2 things, one of which being where Nurse Joy was, the other being that damn, I didn’t know Repel worked that way.

Nurse Joy was pushed against a wall, being fucked mercilessly by the employee behind the counter. I couldn’t tell exactly what they were saying, but I did catch something about “Repel holding off orgasm.” I knew it scared off Pokemon, but holding back cum? I might need to remember that for later. Although I needed the services of both people, I thought it best to not disturb them. Making sure they didn’t notice me leave, I slowly backed out of the building.

Well, this is a fine kettle of Magikarp. No Potions, no healing, no anything. Opening my bag, I saw that I did have a few Potions left over from Viridian’s mart, not to mention the spares I found lying around the forest. With those and a bit of luck, I could probably take on Brock without much trouble.

I grabbed Bulbasaur’s Poke Ball from my bag, seeing the Gym directly in front of me. This was my first battle that actually mattered; the battle for my first badge, and first step to defeating the Pokemon League. I dashed for the gym, leaving dust behind me.

…

“I’m finally here!”

I stopped running, panting a bit when I reached the building. Just as I reached for the door, it was slammed hard into my face.

“Hey, what the fuck was—God damn it. It’s you.” I said, crossing my arms at the figure standing before me.

With a smug grin, Rose was walking out of the gym. She winked at me, licking her lips; cum was all over her face. I glared at her.

“What the hell did you do, you little bitch?” I said. She stuck her tongue out.

“What does it look like? I had a battle with Brock.” Rose replied. She pointed to a Boulder badge pinned to her top, which was also wet with spots of cum. “He was quite a challenge, but I won in the end. You should probably wait a while before going in there.”

“Whatever shitty excuse for a fuck you were, I know I can top it.” I said, not paying attention and walking right into the door, smacking my face off of it. “Ow!” I looked at it, seeing a large “Closed due to recovery” sign had been stuck on the front. “God damn it, Rose.” I muttered, turning to see she was long gone.

So, let’s see … No healing, no more potions, and no gym battle. I could always visit the museum, I suppose, but I’ve heard it’s a waste of money (and it’s nothing you can’t look up online anyway.) I walked around the gym, seeing that Rose was heading towards the Pokemon Center. Hot damn, maybe Nurse Slut had come back by now! I chased after my bitch of a rival, following her past the sliding door. I leaned against a wall, making sure she didn’t notice me.

“Oh, hello there, and welcome to our-”

“Shut up, lady. I’m on a schedule here.”

Nurse Joy blinked, taken back by Rose being the horrible bitch that she is. With a forced smile, Joy placed Rose’s Poke Balls on a tray, handing them to a nearby Chansey. Within minutes, Rose had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. She let out a huge, annoyed sigh every time she looked at the clock.

“I’m very sorry miss, I’m sure that it won’t take much longer-”

“I’d fucking hope not. Maybe if you hadn’t spent the last two hours fucking the PokeMart guy, you’d—Hey! What the fuck!” I cut Rose off by grabbing her shirt collar, slightly choking her. I glared at her; the bitch had started to go too far. Unfortunately, this didn’t faze her and she shoved me away, dusting herself off.

“Look, you little bitch, you need to leave the slut-I mean, the kind nurse-alone. She’s doing all she can, and you’re just being ungrateful and rude. Now sit your ass down and shut up before I tape your foot to the doorway and stand in front of the motion pad about sixty or seventy times.” My words didn’t do a thing; Rose placed her hands on her hips, turning her nose up at me. I groaned in frustration, wanting nothing more than to ring this girl’s pretty little neck. If I didn’t respect her grandfather, she’d probably be dead right now.

“Seems unfitting for such a slut like you to call someone like me a bitch,” Rose said, grinning at me. “I may have a mouth, but at least I don’t keep it filled with cock twenty-four seven!” I paused; did she even realize what she had just said? Or did she forget how she just got a badge?

“… Girl, you fucked a gym leader for a piece of plastic. You’re calling me a slut? You’re the one who fucked Professor Oak’s aides on a daily basis just because you ran out of batteries for your Game Boy.” I smirked, raising an eyebrow. “So you’re the girl who decided that she’d let two grown men give her facials two to three times a day, when you could have easily just walked to Viridian for a pack of AA’s.”

“Well … W-Well …” Rose was fuming, trying her best to not start crying. I loved it. “Well, I … I um … I did go, and …”

“Yeah, I remember. You went, and ended up getting bent over the counter by the Mart’s clerk and then forgot the batteries before you left. Then you cried because I wouldn’t go pick any up for you.” Before what I said could sink in, Rose turned and walked through double doors, heading towards the trainer room hallway. I followed, watching her turn and enter a room on the left side. I had to camp in the rain, and she had a warm bedroom?

Fuck that, I’m kicking her out.

I fumbled with the doorknob, but to no avail; of course she would lock the damn thing. I thought about banging on the door and demanding to be let in, but I had an easier method.

With a loud THUMP, the door fell to the floor with my leg still in the air. Kicking it down seemed much easier than having an argument. I’m not sure how, but Rose didn’t notice it at all; of course, she was a bit preoccupied. The girl was on a big bed, down on all-fours while a very eager-looking Pikachu stood behind her, thrusting away at her dripping pussy.

Wait a minute, I recognize that Pikachu. I should know; I fucked him too.

That was the Pikachu that got away from me back in Viridian Forest. I had just let the little guy finish things by giving me a facial, when he then proceeded to knock me out with a Thundershock and runs off. So as I’m on the forest ground, cum on my face, probably getting fondled by Bug Catchers, Rose was off catching this little guy and having her way with him. Was there anything this girl didn’t do to piss me off?

“Faster! Pikachu, that’s it! Harder! Fuck me harder!”

Rose wasn’t facing me, so I took a moment to watch her little act unfold. Pikachu seemed a bit stronger than when he fucked me; for one, his cock actually looked a bit bigger. His thrusts were pretty forceful, and his speed was much more intense. I assume the latter was from how tight Rose squeezed him.

I was planning to crash it and make her feel stupid, but instead I couldn’t help but to slip a hand up my skirt. Slowly and quietly, I started to finger-fuck myself, watching as the girl I hated fucked the little mouse I tried to love. Pikachu’s cheeks were violently sparking more by the minute, and Rose’s arousal was leaving quite the spot on the blanket under them. It was difficult for me to not let out a moan, but I held back anyway; if she caught me masturbating to her having sex, who knows what she’ll say.

“I’m cumming! Pikachu! I’m gonna cum!”

“Pika-CHU!”

Pikachu let out a yell, giving Rose a violent and apparently very painful shock. Rose’s orgasm hit just as this occurred, and the scream she let out was deafening. From the sound of it, that was the greatest orgasm she had ever experienced; lucky bitch.

The two collapsed, both breathing heavily. I was about to cum myself, but pulled my sticky-fingered hand from under my skirt. I knew that if I came now, it would ruin the rest of my day. I watched as Rose grabbed a Poke Ball, returning Pikachu and placing the capsule-like ball on a nearby stand. She finally regained her senses, looking around and pausing with a shocked expression when she noticed me. Heh, shocked. How fitting of a word.

“What the hell, Leaf? Why were you in here?” Rose yelled, standing from the bed. Pikachu’s cum dripped from her, making a small puddle on the floor. “You pervert, you were watching us!”

“I’m the pervert, Pika-fucker? Okay, you keep telling yourself that.” I turned, heading to leave. “You got plowed by a mouse. I, on the other hand, recently fucked a Persian.” I turned back, leaning my head into the doorway to smirk at her. “And it was fan-fucking-tastic.”

With that, I left my nude rival alone, walking through the double doors. I glanced at the front desk, seeing that Rose’s Charmeleon had Joy bent over the counter, fucking her like a wild animal. It was a shame that her starter had evolved first, but at least I still had my cute little Bulbasaur. I slowly approached the counter, placing my Poke balls in a tray hanging off the side. Between Charmeleon’s blasts of fire and Joy’s screams for more, it was hard to get a word in edgewise to the nurse.

“I’ll leave my Pokemon here, and be back in an hour.” I said to an approaching Chansey, who nodded at me. It gave Joy a look of disgust, shaking its head as it walked through double doors behind the counter. Was it jealous of Charmeleon? Who knows.

I sighed as I left the center; to be honest, I would’ve stayed in Rose’s room and probably turned her bi (as if she wasn’t already,) but seeing as she’d just been fucked-and pretty hard, for that matter-I knew that I wouldn’t have too much of an effect. Maybe in Cerulean or something, I guess.

It certainly would’ve been a nice time killer.

Checking my watch (and, well, seeing that the damn moon was out,) it was getting pretty late. I could either find a place to camp, turn right around and head into the Pokemon Center, or explore the amazing night life that is Pewter City. I looked around, seeing that all of the lights, excluding the PokeMart and Center, were flickering off. Oddly enough, the gym was still fully lit. I shrugged, heading towards it. Maybe Brock was all ready to go by now? I don’t know if Rose’s tight little cunt did a number on him or what. Whatever she did, though, I know I can probably top it.

“Hello? Is anyone home?”

I knocked on the gym door, happy to see that the sign had been removed. I head footsteps approaching; awesome, someone’s in there; hopefully not just a janitor. The door creaked open, and a boy slowly peeked out to look at me. I recognized him as someone I had seen in an article about Pewter Gym before; Brock’s single gym trainer. He was your only obstacle in getting to Brock … That is, unless you snuck behind him where he couldn’t see you.

“What do you want? It’s like eleven at night, lady!” He whispered.

“I want in the gym to battle Brock, so let me in!” I whispered back. He shook his head.

“No way, Brock would kill me if I—by all means, please enter.” He stepped aside, opening the door. I grinned, pulling my shirt back down; flashing boys seems to get me many things in life. I strolled past him, looking at the rock-lined walls. It was pretty neat, and fit well with Brock’s team type, and … so on and so forth. I looked around, seeing Brock sitting at the end of the room. He looked like he might be asleep, or in deep concentration. I could never tell from any of his pictures.

“Does … Does he have eyes?” I leaned in towards the trainer. The boy simply looked at me.

“Your guess is as good as mine, lady.” He replied. “He’s just sitting there, though; has been for hours since that other girl came in. Damn, that girl can suck dick …” I glared at him. I knew this had Rose’s drool all over it. “I-I mean … I have no idea what I’m going on about.” Well, if this kid was my obstacle to getting to Brock, and if Rose handled him well enough, I was sure I could handle him with no problems.

“Lean against the wall and drop your shorts.” I said, smirking at him with a wink. He stepped back, not bothering to resist or even question me while he unfastened his pants. They fell to his ankles, followed by blue boxers. The kid wasn’t packing much, but what he did have was pretty hard. I figured my flash did that, or maybe he was just a pervert. Who knows?

I fell to my knees, grabbing his length and pumping my hand quickly. He let out a moan, and I took this as a signal to go ahead and go with it; I took the entirety of it into my mouth, bobbing my head rapidly while looking up at him with the cutest expression I could. I gave him another wink, sucking hard on his erection while moving a bit slower now, allowing my tongue to explore every inch of him. This would have to be a quickie; if I started masturbating, I’d run out of steam for Brock.

I pulled my head back, lifting my shirt and placing my breasts around his cock, squeezing them together and slowly moving them back and forth. He let out a loud groan, and his member started throbbing violently; damn, close already? This wasn’t much of a challenge. I started to suck on the head of his dick slowly, swirling my tongue around it while squeezing my breasts together with a bit more force.

“Ah … Ah … Oh damn …!” He moaned. I pulled back, smiling as spurts of hot, white cum shot from his cock and landed on my bare breasts. I opened my mouth, catching what I could on my tongue and swallowing whatever I got. I rubbed the warm semen into my skin, sticking my tongue out at him. “That was … Well, that other girl had practically no boobs, so … That was amazing …” I stood up, kissing his cheek.

“For that, I’ll let you feel me up when I get my badge. Before I go, they’re all yours.” I pushed my breasts together once more, pushing my shirt down. He blushed, nodding and pointing towards Brock. I turned, approaching the leader … Only to pause when I reached him. He wasn’t looking at me, determined with an urge for battle …

He was staring at my cum-dripping face and my nipples poking through my thin top, jerking off. I sighed, crossing my arms.

“Of fucking course …”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf VS Brock! The battle for the Boulder Badge!

I had finally got inside the Pewter Gym.

I had to suck off a gym minion, and wait until practically midnight, but I finally got inside the Pewter Gym. What do I see after all my hard work?

The Gym Leader, staring at my chest, jackin’ it.

I had heard rumors about Brock being a huge pervert, and that he almost got arrested once or twice for sexual harassment, but not once did I think he would act this way around gym challengers. That’s sort of unprofessional, isn’t it?

“Mr. Pewter Leader?” I watched him furiously fap, ignoring me. I’m not sure how exactly Rose got him to act serious for even a second to attempt getting her badge. No matter what my whore of a rival did, I wasn’t going to waste time; it’s night, and I’m tired. I reached into my bag, pulling out Bulbasaur’s Poke Ball and setting her free.

“Bul—BULBA?!” Bulbasaur had a deep blush on her face when she saw what Brock was doing. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes, soon walking behind me while shivering in fear.

"Calm down, Bulbasaur." I said, patting my Pokemon's head. "He isn't going to rape you. He's just a pervert." Bulbasaur slowly nodding, refusing to look at the man in front of us. I shook my head, placing a palm to my face; was Brock even going to let me challenge him, or do I have to wait until he finishes?

"Come on, Brock. I don't have time for this. Just take out your Geodude or something and let's battle." He, of course, ignored me. I was starting to get pissed by this point. "For the love of Arceus, show some restraint." He didn't respond, as if he was in some kind of masturbation trance. I sighed, grabbing the bottom of my top and lifting it quickly; maybe flashing him would finally make him pay attention.

Luckily enough, it worked.

Seeing my chest must've been the final nail in the coffin, because as soon as they made even a slight bounce, Brock let out a groan and shot cum at me. Most of it landed on my chest, with some of it running down my stomach. Normally, I'd have tasted it myself, but right now I was too irritated to play along with him. Did Rose have this kind of issue when she came in here earlier?

"Good, now that I have your attention, I'd like to challenge you to a Gym battle." I said, lowering my top and watching as the leader zipped up his pants and stood to face me. He nodded, returning to his spot and picking up a Poke Ball from the ground. Finally ...

"Forgive me for my manners before." Brock said. "I was just ..." He trailed off. I sighed, pointing forward to command Bulbasaur into battle. She was unsure at first, but didn't want to disobey me. Brock tossed a Poke Ball, unleashing his Onix. I had read about his "Rock Snake" Pokemon before, and I knew that Bulbasaur would be more than enough to destroy it.

"Okay, Bulbasaur! Start things with Vine Whip!" I yelled. Bulbasaur nodded, her vines shooting from her bulb and striking Onix, causing the Rock Pokemon to groan in pain. Awesome, I'm winning! My first gym battle with my Pokemon and--

Wait, what the hell am I doing?

I recalled Bulbasaur to her Poke Ball, tossing it into my bag. Brock recalled Onix to its ball, the man obviously confused at my action. I grinned, slowly walking towards him, making sure my breasts and hips swayed as I approached. A line of drool started to trail from Brock's mouth; I couldn't tell if he was staring at me again (I'm pretty sure he has eyes, but who knows,) but I could tell that this would be a lot easier (and faster) than just having an ordinary battle.

"So, Brock." I spoke softly, in the most seductive tone I could manage. "I know what you're thinking right now. You loved the sight of my bare chest, and you wanted nothing more than to squeeze them, to tease me, and to just fulfill your horrible, perverted fantasies. You just love taking advantage of female challengers, don't you?"

Brock didn't respond, but the growing bulge in his pants spoke for him. I giggled; it was hard to fake being innocent AND sexy, but I think I pulled it off.

"I can't believe how big the Pewter leader really is!" I said, walking behind and reaching around him, grabbing the bulge. "I bet you're really thick, huh? I bet you show Nurse Joy a good time at least four times a week." Brock let out a moan, and I could feel his length begin to throb, even through his pants. 

This was going to be way, way too easy. 

"I'll make you a little deal." I said, kissing his cheek. "I'll let big, strong you fuck innocent, cute little me. But if you cum before I do, I get the Boulder Badge. If I cum first, I'll spend the night here and let you use my big boobs and fantastic body however you want. I'll be your little Pallet whore." I traced a finger around his bulge, nuzzling against his cheek. "Do you like the sound of that, Mr. Pewter?"

Brock nodded, already unzipping his pants and pushing them to the floor. He sat down, leaning against the wall and motioning for me to follow. I gave him a wink, shaking my head.

"No no no, you're not getting this pussy just yet." I said, wagging my finger in front of him. "You need to let me have some fun, first. If you're as powerful as they say, then a little foreplay won't hurt at all, will it?" Brock gulped at my words; either he was a fast cummer, or just didn't think he'd last as long as he usually could. I didn't know, and frankly didn't care. I just want that damn badge. I moved to my stomach, slowly crawling towards him and stopping right in front. I gave him a smirk, grabbing his length and slowly stroking back and forth, leaning close to give the shaft some long, slow licks. Brock moaned a bit louder at this, his erection beginning to throb a bit more violently.

"You're ... N-Not gonna win, challenger ..." Brock spoke through moans, very obviously holding back. I snickered, shaking my head; if this guy thought he could outlast somehow who was the object of a 6-Rattata Bukkake, he was sorely mistaken.

I took his length into my mouth, slowly bobbing my head back and forth. I looked up at him with lustful eyes; he gulped, still looking nervous. Jeez, I didn't think he'd be this much of a pushover. If it was only taking me a few minutes to make him sweat, he must have busted a nut the second Rose said one word to him. I swirled my tongue around his cockhead, bobbing back and forth at a faster pace. I heard him groan, which I responded to with another innocent giggle. Within a few minutes, I felt him place a hand on my hat, attempting to force my movements to his own will, which I happily allowed. As the Gym Leader face-fucked me, I continued to let my tongue explore, wrapping around the length and lapping at the tip.

"Aww, is Brock turned on by cute little Leaf?" I pulled away, grabbing him with my left hand and furiously jerking him off, smirking at him. "Do I turn you on? You want to fuck me, don'tcha? Don'tcha?" Brock's moaning and groaning had become much louder by this point; I could probably end this with the blowjob if I was cruel enough. I wondered what Rose did to get him to explode, but I didn't want to just ask yet. Instead, I planned to do something the little whore could never, ever do.

"How about this, Brock?" I shifted down once more, lifting my top to expose my breasts to him once again. Brock looked directly at them, ignoring my eyes entirely, which was what I was hoping he'd do. I leaned in closer, grabbing my boobs and pushing them around Brock's dick, starting to move them up and down on him. "I bet my rival couldn't give you a titfuck like this, huh? Did that flat little bitch do this for you?"

"N-No ..." Brock spoke for once, shaking his head. "She ... She came first, I just ... T-Took pity on h-her ... O-Oh yeah, f-faster!" I had decided to shut him up by speeding up, and it was doing the job. I wanted to laugh at the fact that Rose couldn't even fuck well enough for a tiny chunk of plastic, but I didn't want to ruin the mood. That would be saved until the next time I walked in on her fucking the Pikachu that should've been mine.

"Come on, Brock. Cum on my chest. Let's see that cum that fills up Joy every night." I winked at him, rubbing my breasts furiously up and down on him. "Let me see you explode! Cum all over my face, Brock!"

He wanted to. His cock was throbbing violently, and his moans were quick and loud. He wanted to blow all over me, but he was still holding back. Why the hell didn't he want me to win that badge? It was probably something to do with "leaders having to do the best with all challengers" or some stupid bullshit like that. I figure the titfuck would finish him off, but it seems like I'm gonna have to get mean now. I pulled away, pulling my shirt back down. I pushed my chest forward, making sure he could see my hard nipples through the fabric; his stare told me that there was no problem there.

I let out a playful sigh, shaking my head as I positioned myself over his lap, adjusting my skirt while slowly lowering onto him. With one quick push, half of his cock was already inside of me; I wasted no time in moving, slowly bouncing up and down on his still-throbbing erection. I wrapped my arms around his neck for balance, moving a bit faster on him. For some reason, the leader didn't let out so much as even a soft moan; I was winning, and he didn't like that.

"Oh, that's so good Brock! I love your dick!" I moaned, bouncing rapidly on him. Of course, my moans were fake, but he didn't have to know that. I pulled up my top, letting him watch as my breasts bounced in time with my movements. "You're s-so big! I want it all!" With that, I proceeded to do just as I said; I let myself fall, taking every inch of him inside of me. I let out a scream; this one was actually real. It felt amazing to have a human male's cock inside of me for once. The throbbing just made it even more intense. I started bouncing quickly on him, closing my eyes and releasing louder and louder moans of pleasure, screaming his name. "Fuck me, Brock! Fuck me harder!"

While I was continuing to move, I felt Brock finally grab my waist. I stopped moving, letting him finally take control of my body. He moved me up and down at his own pace, thrusting upward inside of me at the same time. It was amazing when he actually fucked me at his own pace; my fake moans soon turned into real ones.

"That's it! Faster! Faster, please!" I yelled, being moved rapidly on the throbbing dick as fast as Brock pleased. Without a moment's notice, Brock pulled me off of him and pushed me to the ground, looming over me and shoving his dick into me, pounding away at an incredible speed. "Oh my God! Fuck me harder, Brock! HARDER!" He slammed into me with amazing force; was this what Joy got from him? Brock AND a Charmeleon? That bitch was lucky.

I almost forgot my little deal to Brock after a few minutes. I was getting really close to orgasm, but when an image of that badge flashed through my mind, I instantly regained my senses; I couldn't cum just yet. It'll be fucking amazing when I do, but I have to hold it off. For the sake of my first step towards being a Champion, and for the sake of my own pride. I hoped that Brock had forgotten about our deal as well.

"I'm gonna cum ..." He groaned, slamming into my soaked, craving cunt with the speed of a Rapidash. "I'm gonna cum inside of you ...!"

Jackpot.

"Yes, Brock! Cum in me! Fill me up like the little slut from Pallet that I really am!" I yelled, squeezing my inner walls around his member. From prior experience with the Rattata and Pidgey living around Pallet, I had built up a pretty decent stamina. but Brock was definitely a force to be reckoned with. I just had to keep up the dirty talk and hope that it could be enough to slide me through until the end. However, I knew that screaming "Fuck me!" every 5 seconds was likely to get old. What could I do to make him blow every drop he had?

Well, he seemed to like ... Aha! That's it!

With the same speed he used on me, I pulled away and moved over him, laying on his body and sliding his dick back inside of me. Brock grabbed my waist, starting to move me once again. His moans were increasing in volume, and his throbbing was more intense than I had ever felt. I just needed one last thing to finish him off, and I knew exactly what would cause an eruption.

I shifted my body up the best I could, pulling out of him for just a moment and shoving my breasts in his face. Without even a second to react, Brock came again. He quickly grabbed me, shoving himself up inside me again, shooting ropes of his hot, sticky cum inside of me. I moaned in pleasure, grabbing his shirt and hanging on for dear life.

"Oh fuck yeah! I'm cumming, Brock! I'm cumming!" He lost, which meant I could finally have my own sweet release. With the last pump of his cum inside of me, I finally let loose, cumming all over his still-erect dick while screaming like a banshee; my moans were loud enough to wake anyone in the Pokemon Center, even if it was that far away. "I'm cumming again, Brock! I'm gonna cum AGAIN!"

Minutes later, the two of us lay on the floor in a heap, with his member still inside of me. I kissed his lips, shoving my tongue into his mouth; our tongues seemed to dance for just a moment before I pulled away. I moved off of him, standing up and giving him a sly grin. Brock sighed, standing and adjusting his pants.

"I do think that counts as my win, Mr. Pewter." I said with my hands on my hips. Brock nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the current object of my desires: a Boulder Badge.

"You've e-earned it," he said through short breathes. "Do you want the TM, too?" I shook my head, already heading for the exit.

"Nah, fuck that. I don't need an attack that lets the opponent destroy me while my Pokemon pretends to charge a massive attack that ends up not doing shit." I said. Brock didn't respond, and his disciple looked at me with wide eyes; apparently, no one had ever turned down that pathetic TM. I stopped at the door, turning to face the two of them.

"Thanks for the battle, boys. I'll take you up on a rematch anytime."

I closed the door behind me, remaining quiet; I hope I sounded as cool to them as I did in my head.

I got quite a surprise when I stepped outside. A bright, sunny surprise.

"What the fu--" I looked at my watch: 7:30 AM. I fucked Brock all night long?! That only seemed like 5 minutes! Giving his little gym minion a blowjob took longer than that! I looked down, seeing the badge I held between two fingers. I brought it to eye-level, smiling when it began to gleam in the sunlight. I had won. I had defeated Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. I did things that Rose couldn't do, and I didn't win out of pity. It was really a big accomplishment, right?

I wonder if Misty's bi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf's on her way to Mt. Moon! What adventures will she come across on the new route?

“Thank you, and have a great day!”

With a goodbye from Nurse Joy, I left the Pewter Pokemon Center with my Pokemon in top condition. I was surprised to not catch the woman getting rammed by something large and angry, but that was probably for the best. I need to really get moving, anyway. Looking around the town, I soon spotted the exit route, guarded by a boy who looked about my age. I headed for the way out, determined to finally haul ass and make it to Cerulean by nightfall.

“Hey, you can’t get by here unless you’ve defeated Brock—never mind.”

I lowered my top; just as I said, I wasn’t stopping until I hit the next city. I flashed to silence him and kept on walking. Soon after, I noticed a girl looking around. Her hair was a dark brown, and she was wearing what looked to be a school uniform. She had a bit too much blush on her cheeks, but the ridiculous amount of make-up was easily ignored by the sight of her massive rack. This girl put me to shame, and I didn’t like that. However, I was too busy staring to give much of a shit.

“Hey, you were staring at me just now, weren’t you?” She yelled, pointing at me.

“Why yes, yes I was.” I replied, nodding.

She quickly turned to face me, her breasts bouncing from even the slightest movement. I felt drool run down my chin, but didn’t care. Looking her over, I noticed she had a handful of money in her hand; she had been busy winning a lot of battles, I’m guessing.

“Well, you’re from Pewter, so you know the deal. Two thousand PokeYen for oral, four thousand for a fuck. Pay up or keep walking.” She said, turning away from me. I really, really tried to resist, but I couldn’t help falling to the ground in laughter.

“Are you fucking serious? You think I came here to hire a whore?” I said through laughter, wiping a tear from my eye. “I haven’t laughed that hard since I was a little girl, thank you.” I placed my hands on my hips, shaking my head. “Nah, I’m actually here to kick your ass in battle and take that wad of cash as my own. Are you up for it?”

“I don’t waste time battling!” She said, still refusing to face me. “If I wanted to waste time watching creatures fight each other to the death, I’d tell the two Bug Catchers ahead of me that the boy who lives gets to fondle my boobs.” I snickered a bit at her reply. For a slut, this girl was quite witty.

I admit, I’d love to get some lesbian action here and have this little excuse for a whore eat me out, but there was no way I was paying for it. I shook my head, walking past her without another word. She pouted, stomping at the ground in frustration. It was kinda cute that she thought I’d actually give her money. Just when I passed her, another boy ran towards me. He looked way too happy to see another human being.

“I like shorts! They’re comfy and easy to--”

“No thanks. The little lump in your shorts says enough.” I replied, passing him. I heard him sigh before walking away. I felt kinda bad for the boy, but I wasn’t here to give some beginner his first blowjob. I turned around, seeing that I had passed up a few people. One of them was hiding behind a group of trees, and the other was just standing around, looking aimlessly at the area around him. Where the hell were these two five seconds ago?

Annoying or not, I still need to get Bulbasaur and Beedrill some battling experience. Fucking me or eating me out won’t get them any new attacks. I backtracked a bit, seeing one of the guys was a Bug Catcher. Ugh, these guys were a royal pain.

“Y-You’re Leaf! I heard about you from my friends in Viridian Forest!” He said, blushing at the sight of me. For once, a guy didn’t instantly stare at my chest. It was kind of surprising, really. “Do you want to battle me, or just get fucked in the ass by my Butterfree?”

I clenched a fist, glaring at him. “Listen, asshole, that isn’t the way to greet a girl or ask for a battle. You can send out your Pokemon, but tell it to cover its eyes while I beat you into a pulp.” I reached into my bag, dropping a Poke Ball to the ground. It popped open, with the red light beginning to form. Although we’re going to be against a Bug-type, I think Beedrill will do the job—what the fuck?!

“Pika!”

I blinked, looking at the small, yellow creature before me, and recognized it instantly: Rose’s Pikachu, the very same Pikachu that got away from me. How did he end up in my bag, and why would Rose do something as amazing as give me a Pokemon? The Bug Catcher started to laugh at “my” Pokemon, tossing a Poke Ball of his own into the air.

“Weedle!”

A Weedle, huh? This should be easy, I hope. However, I have no idea of this Pikachu’s attacks, personality, or anything. How am I supposed to command him in a battle? I gulped, shaking my head; I can do this! It’s from Viridian Forest, there’s no way Rose has him at a high level yet. That means he should only have a few attacks.

“Okay, Pikachu, let’s see a Thunder Wave!” I yelled, pointing at the opponent. Much to my surprise, Pikachu nodded and started to run towards the enemy Pokemon, his cheeks crackling with electricity.

“Pika-CHU!” Pikachu leapt into the air, blasting a hard shock to the Weedle. The bug shrugged it off, although he had a difficult time doing so. That means paralysis has kicked in, right? Awesome! “Pika Pi!” Pikachu said happily. This couldn’t be his first battle, could it?

“Okay Weedle, use Poison Sting!” The Catcher commanded. Weedle nodded, starting to shoot purple spikes towards Pikachu. Without even waiting on a command, Pikachu sidestepped the attack, dodging it completely: This thing is fucking awesome. The Catcher, on the other hand, didn’t look so happy. “Damn it, Weedle! Do something right for a change!”

“Pikachu, go with Thundershock and end this!” I yelled. Pikachu nodded once more, his cheeks crackling before blasting the Weedle with electricity. The pain paired with paralysis seemed to be a bit too much for the worm, and it collapsed to the ground, shaking from the pain. I smiled, running towards Pikachu and scooping him up into a hug, pressing his face against my breasts. After his time with Rose, I knew this would be a particularly good reward.

“Well, you won. Cheaply, I might add.” The Bug Catcher said, recalling Weedle. “Take some money and go already. I don’t want to deal with a Pokemon-fucking whore.” He tossed a few bills at me before he started walking off. After that line, I wasn’t gonna let the little shit off that easy.

“Hang on!” I yelled, grabbing him by the neck. He gagged a bit, trying to turn and face me. “I beat you fair and square, and the first thing you do is insult me? Go fuck yourself, you little asshat! You’re not getting away this easy.” When he finally saw my face, the glare in my eyes must’ve been a bit intimidating. He started shivering, shaking his head.

“I didn’t mean it, Leaf! You beat me, all right! You beat me good!” He said, nodding furiously. “I’ll tell everyone if I have to, just don’t hurt me!” I chuckled, shaking my head. Without a response, I grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him through the grass: I had intentions for this little fucker. Financial intentions.

“Here’s how it’s gonna go down.” I said, dropping him. “You’re going to give me every cent you have, and then I might consider not reporting your insults and attempts at rape to the police.” His eyes widened at those last words.

“I didn’t rape you, or even try to! You’re lying!” He protested. “No one would believe you!”

“I’m sure any officer in town would if I tore my top and took off my panties. Oh, wait, you’ve already ripped them off when you tried to rape me!” I grinned, beginning to fake sobbing. “O-Officer, he made me touch his no-no place! I told him it was naughty, but he said he would take my Bulbasaur if I didn’t show him my breasts!”

“T-That’s horrible of you, you bitch! Just take it and go!” He yelled, dropping a few wads of bills and a pile of coins on the ground before running off. I smiled, stuffing the cash into my bag. This kid just paid for an afternoon of fun and had no idea at all.

“Why do you keep staring at me, you damn stalker?!”

I grinned at the girl’s words.

“I stare because you have amazing tits. I also stare because I have your damn money, so take that top off and let me see what I came here for.” I reached into my bag, pulling out the large wad of bills I had just picked up. The girl’s eyes lit up at the sight, and without a moment’s hesitation, she lifted her top and tossed it to the ground. Her breasts were as amazing as I had imagined; firm, with perfect-looking nipples, and a stomach that was just the right shape. She wasn’t chubby, but wasn’t too skinny either. “Not bad at all!” I said a bit too excitedly, approaching her and grabbing both of her boobs with a squeeze. “I think you could even rival Sabrina!”

“You think mine are nicer than Sabrina’s?” She blushed, shaking her head. “That’s so sweet of you … Now get your feel done with before I get bored.” I glared at her, grabbing her breasts hard. She winced, shaking her head. “Fine, I’m sorry, paying customer. What else do you want?”

“I think you can figure it out.” I said, laying against a nearby tree and lifting my skirt, giving her an eyeful of my wet opening. “Get that tongue some exercise.”

“Okay then.” She replied, approaching me and falling to her stomach, crawling towards me. “I hope you’re ready to reach heaven.” I nodded, watching as her head slowly moved between my legs. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pleasure.

“OH Y-YEAH!”

I must’ve been moaning those words every 3 seconds; this girl had the tongue skills of a porn star. She hit every spot I had, including a few that I just became aware of. Her tongue swirled inside of me, probing me as deep as she could manage, and she even moved down a bit to tease my asshole, which got an even louder shriek of pleasure out of me.

“Damn it, girl … Y-You’re amazing!” I moaned, pushing her head closer to me. The feeling of her smooth, warm tongue licking inside of me was enough to make me scream, but I didn’t want to attract any of those Bug Catchers. It was hard enough hiding behind a single tree.

“Please, call me Crissy …” She said, moving away from me. “I prefer that over ‘girl’ … Or, in some cases, ‘whore.’” With that, Crissy went back down, probing me with her tongue and using her index fingertip to lightly brush against my asshole. I let out loud gasps of pleasure, lifting my top and fondling my own breasts to increase the feeling, tugging on my nipples and kneading the flesh in my hands. Any touch felt amazing right now, with my entire body extremely sensitive. “Are you enjoying it, Leaf?”

“You’re damn r-right I am!” I moaned, running my fingers through her hair. “Don’t you fucking dare stop!” I knew that she had no intention to, at least not until I hit orgasm. I was paying her to get off, not to get teased. She pulled away once again, smiling at me.

“I have an idea, so hang on.” She said, reaching for her bra on the ground and finding a Poke Ball. With a press of the button, a Parasect appeared before us. I didn’t know that the Paras line could even have cocks, but I’ll fuck anything once. However, her next words confused and amazed me: “Parasect, use your special Spore attack, please.”

“Para-sect!” The Pokemon replied, its mushroom throbbing a bit before releasing violet-colored spores around us. Without a chance to resist, I inhaled some of the spore. It didn’t take even a minute for the effect to strike: I was even hornier than before, more aroused than I have ever, ever felt. I don’t care who or what it’s from, I need fucked. NOW.

“Damn it, I can’t hold back!” I moaned, pinching my nipples hard, and gasping from the slight pain. I looked around, seeing my Poke Balls had somehow ended up on the ground. Without thinking of who I was summoning, I picked up and tossed two of them. “I don’t care who you are, just fuck me! Hard!”

“Pika!”

“Pidgey!”

This is fantastic: The two males on my team, and they’re both already eager to ram me. Pidgey would fuck me no matter what the occasion, and I know from experience that Pikachu had plenty of energy. I gently pushed Crissy away, smiling at her.

“I’m sorry, Crissy. You’re amazing, but I have to have cock in me. Parasect’s spores just did something to me.” Crissy nodded in response, smiling back.

“That was the point, Leaf. I wanted you to get your money’s worth.” Crissy replied. She looked around, as if she had misplaced something. I tilted my head, confused. “Oh, hang on a sec, I have to—aha!” She pointed, causing me to turn around; a Mankey was walking around in a patch of tall grass. “I think I might get a little fun myself!”

I didn’t reply; I couldn’t, with my mouth full of cock and everything. I had to lean down practically to lie on my stomach, but I managed to get Pidgey’s throbbing dick in my mouth while Pikachu stood behind me, already thrusting his hard, yellow cock into my soaked pussy faster by the second. All I could do was let out loud, cock-muffled moans. 

Pidgey flapped his wings, and Pikachu’s entire body started to let off small shocks. The boys were obviously getting into it, and what I was seeing in behind Pidgey just made me even more aroused.

“Mankey, yes! Fuck my tight little pussy! Stuff it with your cock!” Crissy was on her back, her legs parted with a Mankey between them. When he pulled away, I saw that Mankey was definitely packing: his cock was throbbing and huge. After this, I just might catch him if Crissy doesn’t. Her breasts bounced furiously, the girl tossing her head back in pleasure and trying to push the monkey Pokemon closer. “Ah! Ah! I love Pokecock!”

“Fuck, me t-too!” I moaned, nodding in agreement. “I love it so much! Fuck me harder, Pikachu!” I yelled. My mouth was away from Pidgey’s still-throbbing member by now, with my right hand wrapped around it and pumping away rapidly. For such a small bird, Pidgey’s dick was much bigger than you’d probably imagine. My Pokemon was particularly blessed; his size was that of a Pidgeotto’s. “Pikachu, shock my pussy!” I moaned, loving the hard Pikachu dick slamming away at me like the bitch in heat I am.

“Pi-ka!” Pikachu’s slams became much more forceful, with his cock giving off quick zaps with every move. I let out a much louder moan, squeezing his cock as tight as I could in an attempt to milk him dry. I wanted nothing more than for the little Pokemon to make me his mate, or even better, just a fuck toy. I was a slave to these creatures, and it was pure bliss. “Pika! Pikachu!” Pikachu moaned, his tail and ears twitching as he rammed away at me.

“Go ahead, Pikachu! Cum in me! Please!” I yelled. My hand was stroking Pidgey at a furious pace, with the white member throbbing violently in my grasp. “Cum all over my face! I’m not your trainer, I’m your bitch!” I looked at the bird, licking my lips. “Give me all of it before I put you back in your ball!”

“Pidge!”

“Pi-ka!”

“Mankey key!”

In unison, the three Pokemon hit orgasm; Pidgey’s warm cum shot all over my face, Pikachu’s cum filled my pussy, and Mankey’s cum covered Crissy’s breasts from the apparently amazing titfuck she was giving him. Both she and I moaned in unison, our bodies twitching from the extreme pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum, Mankey!” Crissy yelled when Mankey started fucking her once more, getting the rest of his energy out. “I’m gonna cum so hard!”

“Pikachu, I’m gonna cum all over your dick!” I moaned, my new Pikachu slamming away at me. “I want more of your cum too, Pidgey!” I said, furious pumping my hand on Pidgey’s member once again. “Come on, boys! Give your bitch what she needs!”

Once again, in unison, orgasm hit. Pikachu shot a few more ropes of cum into me, while Pidgey covered even more of my face. I came just as hard as I’d hoped, leaking all over Pikachu’s throbbing erection. I heard Crissy let out a much louder moan, pulling Mankey closer to her. When my Pokemon pulled away, I quickly scanned the ground to find an empty Poke Ball. My eyes lit up when I spotted one a short distance away.

“I caught Mankey!”

I looked up to see Crissy happily holding up a Poke Ball. Damn it.

“How much, Crissy. I’ll give you six thousand for it.” I looked at her with the most serious expression ever. “I’ll make it seven, even.”

“Make it nine and we have a deal.” She said, grinning. Shit, I only had around six hundred and thirty. I was bluffing and just hoping she’d hand it over for free.

“But, I … “ Suddenly, I got an amazing idea. “I’ll trade you my Pidgey for it.”

“Pidge?!” Pidgey looked at me, a shocked look on his face. I winked at him, smiling. “Pidge …” He sighed. Pikachu patted his back, giving a reassuring nod.

“Pika Pika.” Pikachu said. Pidgey sulked.

“It’s a deal! Let’s head to the Pokemon Center next to Mt. Moon and get it done!” Crissy replied. “Your Pidgey’s got the most amazing cock I’ve ever seen on a bird Pokemon! I’ve fucked at least a dozen Spearow and your Pidgey makes them look pathetic!”

Pikachu looked at me, with a look of disgust on his face. Even though I had just really met the Pokemon, he had already judged me, and I didn’t like that.

“Just watch, Pikachu. Everything will be fine.” I said. Pikachu looked away from me. I sighed, shaking my head; this wouldn’t be as easy as I thought.

After a short walk through tall grass, the two of us reached the Pokemon Center outside of Mt. Moon. We walked inside, giving a wave to Joy, who was busy “healing” a Sandshrew. The Pokemon was just beginning to cum on the nurse’s face as we walked by; this particular Joy must give an amazing handjob. We reached the Trading Machine, where Crissy set Mankey’s Poke Ball below a tube. With a sigh, I grabbed the needed Poke Ball and placed it on my side, pressing the button to approve the swap.

Later, outside of the center, the two of us said our goodbyes. Crissy leaned close and pulled me into a kiss, which I replied to with sliding my tongue into her mouth. After our tongues moved around for a moment or two, we separated. She gave me a wink and a wave when she walked off, leaving me with an awesome sexual experience, the wet pair of panties she had been wearing, and a slip of paper with her phone number.

Well, all that and a free Mankey.

With Pikachu still next to me, I reached into my bag and pulled out a Poke Ball, letting it hit the ground. It opened, soon forming into a Pokemon: Pidgey.

“Pika?!” Pikachu looked shocked, looking up at me. I winked, nodding at him.

“I told you everything would be fine.” I said, pointing forward. Pikachu looked, seeing the flock of wild Pidgey that were roaming in the grass in front of us. “All I had to do was get a spare when Crissy wasn’t paying attention and boom, I keep Pidgey and I get Mankey out of it!” I said happily. Pidgey nodded, flying up and landing on my shoulder, nuzzling my cheek. I patted his side, smiling. “I’d never let my first love get away.”

I recalled both Pokemon, dropping their Poke Balls in my bag as I headed for the cave in front of me; Mt. Moon. A place filled with Zubat, Geodude, and now one horny trainer.

I think it’s time for some exploring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf's journey through Mt. Moon won't be an easy one ... But it will be a very sticky one.

Mt. Moon!

The mysterious cave! The home of Clefairy!

The—fuck it’s boring in here.

I’d been walking through this massive cave for what felt like hours, and the only think I had come across was a Geodude that I let feel up my boobs. That was fun for a whopping 5 minutes. During my walk, I could’ve sworn I kept seeing black-clad figures dashing around, but it was a bit too dim so I couldn’t see much of anything. I tripped over a few items as well, but it was fine when I stood up to find free Potions on the ground.

“Well, I’m done with this place.” I muttered to myself, continuing to walk. I swatted a Zubat away from me as I looked around, seeing various ladders that let either to a higher area or deeper into the ground. Why in the world someone would want to go underground was beyond me, but who knows. There were probably some rare Pokemon down there, but I was happy with my team of 6.

You may ask yourself who my sixth Pokemon is, right? Well, since I took the time to catch a spare Pidgey during my trade with Crissy, I decided to toss another Poke Ball at an especially cute-looking Pokemon outside.

After wandering around in circles (and passing by a few people,) I decided to try my luck at climbing a ladder to go up a floor. When I reached the next floor, I noticed … Not much of a difference. There were a few Zubat hanging from the ceiling, while some Geodude floated around. One noticed me and stared at my chest, but soon ignored me when I didn’t pay him any mind.

Besides those Pokemon, I also came across some Paras planting their mushrooms in the ground. I considered catching one to eventually have my own Parasect spores, but decided against it for now, since I’ve heard there are wild Parasect anyway. Sure, I wouldn’t come across one for some time, but it’s better than wasting a Poke Ball now.

“So, make sure you know to snatch at least three Clefairy!”

I looked around, hearing a male’s voice. After only seeing glimpses of them, I finally saw the black-clad people; they were 2 men, wearing black uniforms with a large red “R” on the front. They had Zubat perched on their shoulders and held piles of rocks in their arms; I heard one of them mention something about “looking for the meteorite.” I wondered what they were up to, as someone “snatching” a Pokemon doesn’t sound like a good person at all. I was about to step closer to them, but that wasn’t necessary: they spotted me.

“Look at this! It seems we have an intruder!” One of them said, stepping towards me. “You’d be wise to stay out of Team Rocket’s way, girl! I guess we’ll have to show you in a battle—” The other member cut him off, placing an arm out to stop him.

“Hang on, man. Look at her … That ass, those big tits … I think we can show her what you mean in another way, huh?” The two smirked, slowly approaching me. 

Oh no, rape. I’m terrified, seriously.

Whatever shall I do?

“Guys, I’m gonna stop you right there.” I said, holding out a hand. I don’t know why, but the two men actually froze in place. “You’re not raping me, if that’s what you’re implying. If you want to fuck me, just say so. I’m bored enough getting lost in this fucking hellhole of a cave, so just drop your pants.”

The two exchanged glances, then shrugged. Their pants soon hit their ankles as I stepped between them, getting on my knees. The two weren’t exactly packing, but they were big enough to grab with one hand each, slowly pumping my hands back and forth on both erections. If the two wanted to act like it was forced, then I’d just oblige; whatever gets ‘em off.

My hands worked their magic, furiously moving on the erections in my grasp. Both men let out a quiet moan, with one of them placing a hand on my hat to try and grab my head. I didn’t bother resisting as he pulled my head closer to him, “forcing” me to take his dick into my mouth and start moving on it.

“Damn, this girl has skill!” One of them said while I stroked his cock. “I don’t think even Giovanni’s secretary could play with dick this well!” I wasn’t sure who Giovanni was, but if he wasn’t standing here with his pants down, I don’t really care.

"She's amazing! Even the new interns couldn't do this good!" The other replied. I sighed, shaking my head while I continued beating them off. Didn't they realize I could hear them? Being compared to someone's secretary and some likely-young interns wasn't exactly flattering. "I think I'm gonna cum on her face already!" he spoke again, with his dick throbbing in my hand.

"Already, man? What a lightweight!" The other responded, snickering. "We have a prisoner here, and you're just gonna spooge on her face without so much as a single touch? You have to actually be a criminal, idiot, not just dress like one." He reached down, squeezing one of my breasts through my top. I faked a moan, speeding up my pace; they were getting more annoying than arousing. He continued to feel me up, as far as to yank my top up and squeeze them bare, his soft gloved fingers pulling on my nipple without any pause. That actually felt somewhat good, but I didn't feel like giving him the satisfaction.

"Okay, guys, are we gonna get to--Oh, come on!" I looked at the one on my right, who had started cumming on my face without any warning. It wasn't that I disliked it, but I would've at least preferred to have my mouth open for it. I did my best to catch what I could, swallowing it while most ran past my cheeks. The blush on his face was very amusing; either he was a virgin, or didn't think he'd actually be able to "overpower" me. I shook my head, looking up at the other Rocket. "Okay then, you. Are you fucking me, or am I just gonna walk away with jizz on my face?"

"Well, I ... I guess, since you're begging!" He responded with a stammer, obviously unsure of how to follow through. This one talked big, so I figured he at least knew how to fuck me. If not, then ... Well, there's always Geodude. I rolled my eyes, nodding at him.

"Yes. I'm begging." I said bluntly, looking up with no emotion. "Please. Just do it." I was starting to get frustrated at this point. I'm wasting my time with two guys who have no clue what they're doing when I could be getting rammed by duo Geodude. Whatever.

"Okay then, take this!" The Rocket pushed me down, yanking up my red skirt and pausing at the sight of my bare, dripping slit. Please, please don't let this guy be a virgin.

Without a moment's notice, the man fell to his knees, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close, taking no time in shoving his still-throbbing erection inside of me. I didn't even have a chance to speak; he started ramming me like a bitch in heat, very obviously knowing exactly what he was doing. I tried gripping the cave floor under us, but handfuls of rocks didn't help.

"How is it now, you little slut? Are you gonna mess with Team Rocket again?" He spoke quietly, looking down at me. I furiously shook my head, my eyes closed tightly.

"N-Never again! I'll leave you guys alone, just don't stop fucking me!" I moaned, and this time, for real. This guy was outright amazing. He grabbed both of my breasts, squeezing firmly while continuing to pound me, forcing every inch of his member inside of me. My moans were soon turning into screams, but he didn't seem to care. He didn't stop, or didn't even slow down. He was just concerned about getting off.

And it was driving me wild.

"Fuck me, please! Please, harder! Harder!" I yelled, feeling my entire body being shoved forward with every hard, powerful thrust he made. My breasts were bouncing rapidly, only stopped when he squeezed them once again, rubbing my nipples with his gloved fingers. "Oh fuck, yes! So good!"

"You're so tight, you little whore! I think I'll just cum in you and send you packin'!" He groaned, smacking my thigh and not pausing in fucking me rougher. I gasped in shock--well, as far as he knew--while I squeezed around him, trying my best to milk his cock for all he had. He didn't need to know that I was on the pill, and I didn't plan to say a word. Whatever got him going, right?

"Oh, d-don't cum in me! I'm just a trainer! I can't handle anything else!" I moaned, looking up at him with tearful, innocent eyes. His apparent rape fantasy was coming true for him, and the idea must've really been doing it for him--I haven't been rammed this hard since Pidgey discovered anal.

"You're gonna take it, all right! You'll learn to never mess with Team Rocket again!" He yelled, grabbing my waist to hold me still as his speed increased, fucking me with the intensity of a Mankey, with the speed of a Ponyta. My screams wouldn't cease, barely silenced when he slapped a hand over my mouth. "Shut the fuck up, bitch! You want fucked, or do you want caught?"

"D-Don't stop!" I moaned, tightening around him once more. "J-Just cum in me! I deserve it for being such a bad girl!" He grinned at that, his thrusts turning into hard, deep slams. He was close, and for once, so was I. This was going to be fucking amazing.

"Take it all, you bitch! Take it!" He groaned. With one deep, hard final thrust, I felt blasts of cum pour into me, getting another deep thrust with every shot. As much as he wanted me to resist, I let out a scream that echoed throughout the entire cave as my orgasm peaked, cumming all over the Rocket's cock. He slowly pulled back, shooting another rope of cum on my stomach before pulling his pants back up. Breathing heavily, I looked over to see that his partner was long gone. Pity; I thought I'd catch him jerking off.

"So ... S-So did you ..." He paused, finding it difficult to catch his breath, it seemed. "Did you learn to just fuck off and not interrupt our plans?" I nodded in response.

"Yeah, I did ... B-But ..." I paused, with my look of innocence changing into a sly grin. "I hope you learned to watch your back."

"W-Wha--" He turned, seeing that the pile of Poke Balls the two had were nowhere to be found. I stood, pulling my top back down and dusting off my skirt. He glared at me, grabbing my arm. "What the hell did you do? Where are our spare Poke Balls? We can't get any Clefairy without 'em!"

"Well ... I would guess they're in my bag, but you'll never know, will you?" I smirked, reaching into my bag and letting a Poke Ball hit the ground. Pidgey soon appeared, flying just in front of me. "Pidgey, blow our new friend all the way to Cerulean, would you?"

"Pidge!" Pidgey nodded, furiously flapping his wings to create a small blast of wind, one strong enough to pick up the Rocket and toss him far away, landing on a ladder that just happened to be heading down a floor. Pidgey and I looked over the hole, watching as the man hit every step on the ladder while falling.

"Oh, I hope that doesn't hurt too much!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "I might want a quickie on my way out! See ya!" I recalled Pidgey, dropping his ball into my bag and finally getting a chance to look around the area. I saw little more than a spot of ground with a puddle of cum on it, with the same ladder and hole only a few steps away. It wouldn't be a good idea to follow the Rocket, but I couldn't just stay here forever.

Looking behind me, I spotted the ladder that I used to get down here in the first place. I smiled, running towards it and making my way up. It was a short climb, but felt like an hour when I finally reached the top.

Shit, this isn't the same place as before. In fact, this place is a lot bigger. Where the hell am I now?

"Hey, get out of here! I found these fossils, fair and square!"

I looked over, seeing a skinny boy staring at me with a glare in his eyes. His short, black hair looked like he hadn't showered in a week, and his thick glasses were smudged. His clothes were loose, and he was standing over two huge chunks of rock. He said they were fossils, right?

"You didn't find them, I found them. You just found my hiding spot." I said, walking towards him. He shook his head, clenching a fist.

"N-No way! These fossils are mine, and I'm gonna study the rare Pokemon inside of them!" He said when I walked past him, shoving him out of my way. I looked at the slabs on the ground, seeing not much difference besides the shape on top. How were these things Pokemon at all? They looked more like a footprint, or even worse, like ... Well, you know.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I found them first. Thanks for keeping an eye on them, though." I said, grabbing both slabs of rock and somehow stuffing them both into my bag. I gave him a wink, waving as I continued to walk.

"W-Wait, can't we share? I'll take one, and you keep one?" He walked towards me. I shook my head, wagging a finger at him.

"Now-now, you shouldn't take from a lady." I said. "Now leave me alone, please. I have to get to Cerulean before nightfall." I turned, once again trying to head for the exit ladder I spotted. I didn't make it another step, being pushed to the ground.

"Y-You're not getting away that easy, girl! One of these is going to be mine!" The boy said. "S-So give me one, or I'll ... I'll make you pay! I'll just rape you!"

Oh god, let me hold back laughter. Please, don't make me laugh and humiliate this little wimp.

"Look here, Sparky." I said, shaking my head. "You're talking to the girl who just defeated Team Rocket in a battle of stamina. If I can take two Rocket members at one time, I'm pretty damn sure you won't be a problem." He seemed taken back by this.

"Y-You ... You had sex ... With Team Rocket guys?" He said, trying to process it. "They raped you? And you didn't run?"

"Oh, please. Those two couldn't rape a Gardevoir if someone wrote 'Fuck me' between its legs." I replied. "Team Rocket is made of pushovers." I pushed him away, standing up and dusting off my clothes. "I'd love to stay and get 'raped' and all, but I have a schedule to keep. Here."

The boy stayed silent, a single spurt of blood shooting from his nose. As you'd expect, I lowered my top and grabbed by bag from the ground, placing it over my shoulder and heading for the ladder. I blew him a kiss as I started to climb.

"Thanks for the rocks, kid. I'll be sure to ... Um ... Not use them as stepping stones." I said, climbing out of sight. The next floor was deserted, which was somewhat of a relief. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw light. Sunlight! Thank God!

I dashed for the exit, not realizing what was in front of me as I tripped over a boulder as soon as I stepped outside. I fell flat on my face, taking a moment before sitting up and regaining my balance. The grass was pretty soft compared to a rock floor; I could sit here for a while, actually.

"Oh, what do we have here? A girl who found here way out of Mt. Moon?" A large shadow cast over me, with the sound of snickering filling my ears. I looked up, seeing a large, buff man looming over me. He had climbing gear on his back, with buldging muscles on his arms.

A Hiker.

He licked his lips, looking at me.

"You seem tired, babe. Would you like to come with me and relax? Maybe, behind those trees over there?"

A large, buff guy who could overpower me. Staring at my nipples that were poking through my top, while an erection formed in his pants. 

I sighed, standing up and following him towards a group of trees.

Here we go again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf has reached Cerulean City! There's Misty's Pokemon Gym, Nugget Bridge, and a new city to explore! What will our heroine do first?

“Ah! Yes! Yes!”

“That’s right, little girl! Let’s see if you can take all of me!”

Remember that Hiker that stopped me after I found my way out of Mt. Moon, the same one that led me into the nearby woods, behind some trees?

Best idea ever.

He sat on the ground, leaned against a tree, while I bounced on his dick as fast as my hips would allow. He was huge, almost to the point of not fitting inside of me. For once, I wasn’t faking it with a human male; my screaming was all too real. His hands were around me, squeezing both of my breasts with the strength of a Geodude. It was slightly painful, but just enough to still feel pretty damn good.

“Yes! You’re! So! Big!” I moaned, with my eyes shut tight. His hands moved from my breasts to my waist as he started to move me on his own, forcing every inch of his cock inside of me, going faster with every thrust. I didn’t care how loud my screams were, or who could hear them; I had never experienced better sex. “I’m gonna cum!” I yelled, feeling myself tighten around his throbbing erection. “Cum in me, please!”

“That’s right, girl! Take it all!” The Hiker yelled. In one swift motion, he pushed me to the ground, flat on my back, and continued to pound into me. I gripped the grass underneath me, tossing my head in pure ecstasy while I received the best fuck of my life, or at least the best fuck of this month.

“Ah! Ah, yes! Yes! I’m gonna cum!” My moans turned to screams that echoed throughout the woods, but I still didn’t give any fucks at all about it. I felt my breasts bounce rapidly as my body was forced forward, and any words soon turned into nothing but more moans or shouts of pleasure.

“I’m gonna blow this huge load right in ya, girl!” The Hiker said, looking at me. “You’re gonna take the whole fucking thing, aren’t ya?” I wasn’t one for being submissive (unless the situation called for it,) but I had no control of myself right now. I put on the most innocent, pleading eyes that I could.

“I’ll take everything! I want every single drop!” I yelled. I reached up and grabbed his sleeves, yanking on them hard. With a loud groan, he slammed inside of me as hard and as deep as he could. I let out an ear-piercing scream, feeling my orgasm about to hit.

“I’M CUMMING!” I yelled, tightening around him to squeeze any cum that I could. With a chuckle at my submissive state, his hard slams continued, cum shooting inside of me with every thrust. He filled me up, but cum didn’t stop flowing. I hit orgasm at the same time, cumming all over the thrusting member inside of me. After what felt like 2 entire loads, his cock was pulled out of me and finished spraying cum all over my chest and face.

I licked my lips as he stood up, fastening his pants. He smiled at me, extending an arm to help me stand. I shook my head, my breathing still hard and difficult.

“Thanks … B-But I don’t wanna move for a bit …” I replied. I sat there on cum-covered grass, totally nude. His cum leaked out of me, hitting the ground and mixing with my own. He chuckled at the sight of me, nodding.

“Thanks for that. I’d normally toss some bucks your way, but I know that you’re no slut. At least, you seem like a good girl to me. Take care of yourself, Leaf.” The Hiker tipped his hat, leaving before I had a chance to respond. I shook my head, smiling at myself and looking at his cum running down my body.

“Oh, Leaf. You’re such a whore.” I giggled, talking to myself. It’s a shame that I didn’t have a towel with me. Well, that’s another thing to pick up in Cerulean. With a bit of effort, I was able to stand, scanning the area for my clothes. I found them in a pile next to the tree, with a small bag lying on top of my shirt. I picked it up, seeing a note attached.

“Thanks for the date, see ya on your way back through, from Hiker.” I had to read it out loud to comprehend it, still a bit woozy from being taken around the world and back via throbbing cock. I wonder what he left me …

Opening the bag showed that he left me quite the present: A bag full of Great and Ultra balls! Ultra balls weren’t available until at least Saffron City, right? This was awesome! I placed the balls in my bag, zipping it up. Getting dressed didn’t take long, and when I finally placed my hat back on my head, I headed for the entrance to Cerulean.

The sign at the outskirts of town was broken, covered in graffiti, and looked like touching it would give you a massive splinter. Well, maybe it was just some kids’ doing. It certainly can’t be an omen for what the rest of my time in this city will be, right?

Reaching into my bag, I grabbed a few Poke Balls and let Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Pidgey out into the world. Pikachu and Bulbasaur looked around in awe while Pidgey perched on my shoulder.

“We’re in Cerulean now, guys.” I said, looking down at them. Bulbasaur smiled, releasing her vines to wrap around me in some kind of hug. “I missed you too, Bulbasaur. I’ll let you guys out more often, I promise.”

“Bulba!” Bulbasaur nodded, retracting her vines. Pidgey affectionately pecked at my cheek. I looked around, seeing no sign of a hotel or anywhere to stay besides a Pokemon Center. Shame, I was in the mood for something with room service. The four us headed into town, focused on the Pokemon Center—wait a second, no. There has to be something else to do besides check in for a room, get a badge, and leave. 

When I looked into the distance, I saw a long bridge at the edge of town, with what looked like a group of people on each side of it. I figured they were all trainers, so that could be some good experience before I face Misty, not to mention a bit of spending money. I had plenty of supplies on hand, but after my time with the Hiker, some new clothes wouldn’t kill me, or at least a trip to a Laundromat.

“Well, we could always head that way …” I said, looking at Pidgey on my shoulder. His head tilted, but he didn’t reply. “Then again, it really might be best to check you guys in with Nurse Joy first …” I sighed. I should’ve just gone to the center to start with. I recalled Pikachu and Bulbasaur, allowing Pidgey to stay on my shoulder as I headed for the building.

“Welcome to our Pokemon Center!”

As per usual, the Nurse Joy was cheerful, smiling, and for once, not getting fucked in the ass. I guess her sisters were just the sluts of the family or something. I placed Pikachu and Bulbasaur’s Poke balls in the tray on the counter, along with Beedrill’s, Mankey’s and my new Pokemon’s, with Pidgey leaping from my shoulder to sit atop them all. A Chansey walked by, taking the tray and my bird into another room.

“Please come back in an hour, and your Pokemon will be good as new!” Joy said, nodding at me.

“That’s a bit long, don’tcha think?” I said, looking at her. Her warm smile and cheerful expression didn’t change. “Not to be rude, ma’am, but it usually only took about twenty minutes in other towns. Do you do something special here?”

“Oh, nothing too different ...” Joy started, nodding. “We just have new massage services for Pokemon. I have been personally trained by the Pokemon Medical Organization to tend to any and all Pokemon in the most arous-I mean in the most comfortable way possible.”

I raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh. The woman knew she had been caught, and looked at me with nervous eyes. I grinned, shaking my head.

“Pidgey can be rough, Pikachu’s very energetic, and Bulbasaur’s a female who enjoys vine play. Beedrill likes anal, and Mankey will run wild if you let him. You crazy kids have a good time.” I left the center, not giving the nurse a chance to ask any questions; she wants to fuck my Pokemon, she can learn just like I did: painful experience.

The door slid closed behind me. I yawned, stretching my arms and looking around. The Cerulean Gym was on my left, and a path through town was on my right. I don’t have any Pokemon on me right now, so Misty’s not exactly an option. I just hope that the Pokemon aren’t too tired out from fucking Joy for an hour. I decided to head right, taking a turn to head for the bridge I noticed earlier. A boy was waiting for me, watching my every move.

“This is the Nugget Bridge, but we’re kind of busy right now.” He said, crossing his arms. “You see, we just had a challenger, so—”

“Oh yeah, fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

I knew that moan.

I looked past him, seeing Rose, completely nude and getting gangbanged by a group of boys, while a girl sat in front of her, their lips locked and tongues moving. I wanted to plunge two fingers in my pussy at this very second, but fortunately I remembered that someone was looking at me. I stepped back, seeing the boy was still blocking my path.

“Until we’re finished … uh, battling with this challenger … You’ll have to stay back, miss.” He said. “I would battle you myself, but it’s my turn with her in like five minutes and I’m not passing that up.”

“You’d pass up these …” I grabbed my breasts through my shirt, squeezing them and winking at him, “…For a flat little bitch like her?” I could tell the boy was kicking himself inside, but he slowly nodded his head.

“I … I kind of … I’ll challenge you next time!” He yelled, running away from me and heading towards the group. Somehow, I heard his pants unzip as I walked away. The moans of my whore rival faded as I headed back into town. If things turn bad with Misty, I can at least head back for a quickie … or six. It couldn’t have been an hour yet, but the only thing I could think of doing was heading back to the center. Maybe I could help in Joy’s orgy.

I knew where I was going, but for some reason, I walked right past the Pokemon Center and headed inside Misty’s gym. Like Brock’s, it was a wide, one-room build. The room itself was more of a giant indoor pool, littered with trainers. I had no reason to approach them (although a few of the female Swimmers were very cute,) so I figured that the best thing to do was meet Misty. Maybe I could see what Pokemon she’d be using.

“So anyway, he was the cutest boy ever, and—oh, can I help you?” Misty looked at me when I approached, seeming a bit irritated that I interrupted her conversation. The Swimmer she was talking to swam off, leaving us alone. “If you’re a challenger, I think you’d better go catch a Pokemon first.”

I looked down, seeing a Staryu at her side. I hoped she didn’t see the sly grin cross my lips. The girl’s red hair was pulled into a small ponytail, and she wore a skin-tight, 2-piece blue bikini. It was positively drool-worthy. She wore red sneakers, something that seemed odd for someone who was swimming, but whatever.

“Could I trouble you to talk to me in your gym’s arena? I’m shy with a lot of people around.” I lied, but it’s not like she knew any better. After a moment of thought, Misty nodded, jumping into the water and swimming towards the back of the gym, motioning for me to follow. I’m not a bad swimmer, and getting my clothes wet after having them covered in Hiker cum might be a good thing, and seeing my nipples hard might arouse her, so … wait, what was bad about swimming, again? I nodded, jumping in and following her through the water, the two of us heading into another room. Misty locked the door behind us.

“Well, here we are.” Misty said. The ‘arena’ was nothing more than another pool with floating mats on either side, with floating white stones as walkways to them. “What did you want to talk about, I’m busy—w-wow …” Misty paused, her eyes trailing. It was quite obvious she was getting an eyeful of my wet boobs and hard nipples poking through my skin-tight, drenched top. And I had no intention of stopping her.

“I wanted to talk about a challenge. I’ll have a Pokemon soon, and I know you like what you see.” I could say anything at this point: insult her, splash water in her face, whatever. She was too distracted by the sight that was my soaking wet chest. I saw that Staryu, still next to her, was looking up with curiousity. Misty’s bikini bottom was becoming wetter, and although it was soaked with water, it was very easy to see that the tomboy was wet in more ways than one. Intuition, I guess. I just knew. I didn’t know if Staryu had a penis, considering the Pokemon was normally considered genderless, but for my plan, that didn’t matter. “How’d you like to fuck your Staryu, Misty?”

That snapped her back.

“What are you talking about?! I could never do such a thing!” Misty stepped back, shaking her head. “That’s not even possible between humans and Pokemon!” I led Misty towards the pool, stopping on one of the floating stones. It was big enough for the two of us, with enough room for the redhead to sit down.

“Just relax, and let me do this. I promise, you’ll change your mind.” Just as she opened her mouth to protest, I gently muffled her voice with my hand. “Shh, let me lead.” I looked down at Staryu, who, although had a lack of facial features, seemed even more curious at this point. “Staryu, would you like to mate with your trainer? I think you know how to do it.”

Misty was trembling, looking down at Staryu. It wasn’t exactly rape, but I knew she was still very nervous about it. Staryu looked directly between Misty’s legs, slowly waddling towards her. With a swift motion, Staryu moved one of its points across Misty’s bikini bottom, tearing it down the middle to reveal her moist, pink vagina. Misty’s legs were open, showing that she was dripping from the idea. Without warning, Staryu slid that same point inside of Misty, slowly moving it up and down, pulling it inside and out.

“S-STARYU!” Misty yelled, looking at her star-shaped Pokemon. She was becoming increasingly wet, opening her legs wider for the Pokemon to move deeper inside. Her nipples were poking through her bikini top, and her breathing was heavy and slow. “T-That feels good …!” Staryu continued to ‘fuck’ her with its point, thrusting it in and out like it would a penis. I still wondered if it hid a dick somewhere, but I thought I’d look into it further when I caught one for myself. Instead, I started masturbating to the act, a hand up my skirt and another squeezing my right breast.

Staryu made a quiet noise, moving inside of Misty even faster now. Misty pushed the Pokemon closer to her, moaning in bliss as Staryu sped up. I was actually somewhat surprised this worked as I continued finger-fucking myself; I really thought Misty would be too against the idea and kick me out of the gym.

“Staryu, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” Misty moaned. I watched as the Star Pokemon moved into her deeper, going faster by the second. I followed its speed, shoving my fingers inside of me as fast as I could. I let out a moan myself, sitting across from Misty and refusing to stop staring at them. I really wanted to go kiss her, but that would mean being in a three way with them, so … Wait, am I an idiot?!

I crawled closer, looking at the sweating, blushing gym leader. “May I?” I asked, smiling at her. Misty nodded, her only response heavy breathing and quiet, short gasps of pleasure. I lifted my skirt, watching as Staryu moved a bit closer towards me, its left point inside of me while its right continued moving into Misty. I could now understand why she was moaning and gasping so much; for not having a member, Staryu was quite the fuck. It kept moving inside the both of us at a fast pace, moving left-to-right every other second to pleasure us both.

“Staryu! Yes!” Misty moaned through gasps, finding it hard to resist taking the Pokemon for just her own use. I smiled at her, beads of sweat pouring down my face as well. “I … I think I’ve heard of y-you … Leaf?” Misty looked at me, barely being able to keep her eyes open. I nodded, slowly closing my eyes and letting out a soft moan, patting Staryu’s body. “I’m gonna cum, S-Staryu …!” Misty spoke softly, ignoring me and pulling the Pokemon even closer, all of its point inside. Without another word, Misty hit orgasm, cumming all over her Pokemon’s right point. Staryu pulled away, and started to focus on me. Its red jewel was rapidly flashing; I assume that meant it was close to orgasm … if that was even possible.

“Such a good Pokemon…” I said, petting the Pokemon. Staryu responded with rapid speed, getting screams of pleasure from me. It didn’t take long for my orgasm to approach; Staryu’s fucking combined with Misty’s tongue now exploring my mouth was getting to be a bit too much for me. However, my body was still a bit worn out from the Hiker, so it didn’t take much to make me cum all over the Pokemon, while pulling Misty closer. When Staryu pulled out, the gym leader pushed me to my back, her tongue wrestling with mine as we shared a deep kiss.

“T-Take the Cascade Badge, please …” Misty said, reaching into bikini top and pulling out a water drop-shaped badge. The blue plastic seemed to shrine from the room’s florescent lighting. She kissed my lips once more before I stood, hopping back to the floor. I started heading for the door, turning to see that Staryu was ‘fucking’ Misty once more, rapidly shoving a point into her vagina as fast as it could.

“Treat her well, you horny little thing.” I chuckled, holding the badge between two sticky fingers, dripping with my own juices. I smirked, unlocking the arena door and heading towards the main pool, only to see the male swimmers had started fucking the females like there was no tomorrow, with the other females either making out or eating out the other. If I hadn’t just came, I’d have happily joined in.

Being careful to not interrupt any of the orgy, I left the gym, heading for the Pokemon Center next door.

“Welcome to… Oh, Y-YES…”

I wanted to laugh at the sight. I really did. But I had to hold it back.

Nurse Joy was leaned over the counter, in a daze. Pidgey was perched on her back, looking very proud. Bulbasaur’s vines were dripping with cum, while Mankey was holding onto the nude nurse from behind, obviously thrusting his dick into her. Joy let out a shriek of pleasure, her breasts bouncing as she was forced forward every second. Pikachu and Beedrill were on both sides; her left hand jerked off Pikachu, while her right jerked Beedrill’s ‘stinger.’ Just as I walked in, both Pokemon shot their loads all over her face, while Mankey let out what seemed like a yell of pleasure, cumming inside of her. This made Joy scream, her body being rapidly thrust forward at an even faster pace.

“I’M C-CUMMING!” Joy yelled, collapsing on the counter. Mankey pulled free, hopping onto the counter. He shoved his still-erect penis into Joy’s mouth, and the nurse started sucking greedily, her tongue cleaning whatever cum was left on it.

“Um … Guys, I think you’re healed enough now, don’t you?”

My Pokemon all turned, jumping away from Joy and running towards me. Pikachu and Mankey hugged my legs, Bulbasaur leapt into my arms, and Beedrill and Pidgey landed on my shoulders. I smiled.

“I love you guys, too. I have a surprise for you.” I said. The Pokemon looked up at me as I reached into my bag, pulling out the new badge. “I know you guys didn’t get to battle, but … Well, you didn’t battle Brock, either. I got another badge!”

“Bulba!”

“Pika!”

“Man-key key!”

My Pokemon all seemed happy for me, which made me feel even better. I got laid by a Staryu, had a bit of lesbian action, and got a badge. All that, and I got to see my Pokemon turn yet another Nurse Joy into a Pokephilia-loving whore. What a great day, huh? I approached the counter, grabbing the tray full of Poke balls and kissing Joy on the cheek, licking up a bit of Mankey’s cum.

“Thanks for helping them, Joy.” I said. She didn’t respond, already asleep from exhaustion. I giggled, recalling my Pokemon and placing the balls in my bag before leaving. However, I held onto one in particular. I kept it in my hand as I headed for the Nugget Bridge once again, with total intent to score some battles this time around.

Or get fucked in the ass.

You know, the usual.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nugget Bridge! Leaf's in the mood for a few battles, and heard rumor about a Pokemon expert living at Cerulean Cape! And who is Leaf's new Pokemon? Find out now!

When I reached Nugget Bridge for the second time, it was pretty much just as I expected; Rose was getting dressed, cum still running down her face, while a few of the boys stood around grinning at each other. The girls just stared them down, either jealous of Rose or just pissed off that the boys were acting like pigs.

“So, you’re back, huh?” The same boy who I had spoken with before approached me, giving me a smile. “Well, your friend there’s just tired us all out for the third time, so would battling be alright with you? We don’t have the energy for much else—whoa, hey!”

I cut him off, walking past him and giving him a hard push to the side, knocking him to the ground. I approached Rose, who was using her shirt tail to wipe cum from her blue-rimmed glasses.

“What do we have here, hmm? Little Leafy’s coming to show me up? I can’t say I’m surprised.” Rose chuckled. The two of us had a stare-off for a moment before she put her eyewear back on, straightening them. That gave her somewhat of an “intelligent” look, but I know the girl was just some dumb bitch anyway.

“Listen, you worthless hunk of whore meat, I can do anything you did for these guys, and I can do it six times better!” I yelled at her, crossing my arms. “I’ll screw every boy on this bridge, and that was my plan from the start!”

“I don’t understand something. Are you two fighting over who’s the biggest slut?” One of the trainer girls walked between us, pushing her arms out to separate the two of us. “For one thing, we do the fucking around here, me and the other girls.” She looked at Rose with a glare. “You weren’t invited, miss ‘walk-up-and-flash-your-panties.’”

“Oh ho, what’s this?” I grinned at the sight of Rose’s fuming. “So, once again, pot callin’ the kettle black?”

“Shut up.” Rose replied. “I had my fun, I took my cash, and now I’m done here. I’ll catch you in Vermilion, provided you actually find it.” With that, she flipped me off and left the bridge, heading for the edge of the city.

“Wait, what does she mean “took her cash?”” One of the boys asked. They all reached into their pockets, their eyes growing wide. “That bitch took all of our wallets!” I snickered; that was such a Rose thing to do.

“You should’ve kept your pants on, boys.” I said. “Or, you know, waited for a real woman to show.”

“I don’t see one here!” The same trainer girl replied, pushing me away from the boys. “Now, you can kindly leave, or I can take my foot and shove it so far up your ass that you won’t sit right for a month.”

I knew it was a threat, but it still sounds disturbing…and somewhat kinky.

“No way in Hell!” I protested, pushing against her. “I told Rose that I would leave here better than her, and I’m gonna fuckin’ do that!” I quickly turned around, surprising the girl who now was grabbing my breasts. “Someone’s a pervert!” I teased, sticking my tongue out. “No wonder you guys hang out on a bridge all day, if you have this kind of fun!”

“T-They’re so…big and squishy…” The girl said, staring at my rack as if in a trance. She continued to grope me, ignoring the rest of the world. “I wish I had fake ones like these. They must have cost you thousands, right?”

“What the hell did you say?! I’ll show you fake!” I said, pushing her away and lifting my top. My breasts jiggled as I moved. “Do these look fake to you?”

My eyes darted to the boys next to us, who were all drooling and developing bulges in their pants. I had them taken care of for now, but I was more focused on getting this bitch knocked down a peg. She ignored my question, groping my bare boobs with the fascination of a kid getting a new toy.

“I want these.” She said, looking up at me. “Can I have them?”

“They’re not removable, dear.” I replied. She was starting to weird me out now. “You can play with ‘em, I guess. The guys are certainly enjoying it.” Judging by the boys all jerking off with their pants at their ankles, I’d say I was right on the money. Besides, her hands were soft, warm, and felt pretty nice on my skin. I watched as the shorter girl leaned in towards me, wrapping her lips around my right nipple. She started gently sucking on it, her eyes closed as if she wanted to block out everything else entirely.

I didn’t usually moan from having my chest touched (unless the mood was really hot,) but for some reason, feeling this girl’s tongue flick at the tip of my nipple while she nursed it for all she was worth felt amazing. I placed a hand on her head, running my fingers through her hair. I hadn’t stopped to notice the other girls staring at us, but a smirk and wink from me just seemed to piss them off.

“You’re pretty good at this…” I said through a moan, stroking the trainer’s hair. “I bet you practice on your friends, huh?” One of the other girls blushed at my words, trying her best to hide it from the others, who luckily were too busy hating me to notice. I giggled at the sight, nodding. “I guess I’m right.” I whispered.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

The trainer paused, pulling away from my breast at the sound of another voice. The two of us looked to see a pissed off Lass glaring at me.

"That's my girlfriend you're fucking around with!" She yelled. "Get the hell away from her!"

"Yeah, I'm thinking not." I replied. "I was here first."

"You wanna play it that way, huh?" She yelled. She held a Poke Ball to the sky, still glaring at me. "If that's the way you're gonna be, we'll just battle!"

"Battle for the rights of fucking a girl? Yeah, I don't think so. Come back here." I winked at the other girl, who wanted to return to my chest, but didn't. She was too focused on watching her 'girlfriend' release a purple mouse Pokemon from its Poke Ball. I sighed, walking over to my bag and pulling out a ball of my own. Bulbasaur should be able to wrap this up.

"Come on out, Bulbasaur." I groaned, pressing the button on the ball. Bulbasaur appeared in a flash of light, looking at her opponent with determined eyes.

"Bulba!"

"Go, Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip!"

"Bulba!"

I watched as Bulbasaur dashed towards the Rattata in front of us, her vines popping from the bulb on her back. The Rattata looked a bit nervous, but barred its fangs all the same and jumped towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around Rattata's waist, slamming the mouse down hard on the bridge under us.

"Ratta!" Our opponent yelled in pain as Bulbasaur continued to slam it down. Its trainer looked horrified at how violent my Bulbasaur was, but I just smiled.

"That's my girl." I muttered under my breath.

"Okay! I concede! Just don't knock little Rattata's brains out!" The trainer shouted, running towards us. Bulbasaur looked at me for approval, and I nodded. Her vines released Rattata, who was quickly recalled. "You're horrible, you know that? First you make a whore of yourself to all of Nugget Bridge, and now you're pounding poor innocent Pokemon into a pulp?"

I snicked at her comment about the bridge; if she looked behind me, she could still see a pile of exhausted men (not to mention a girl or two) in my wake. That was a rather fun time, not to mention wallet-filling. It's funny how much money people will drop when they're in a rush to take their clothes off.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you slide for today." I said with a smirk. "Just give me my cut and get outta here." The female trainer glared at me, tossing cash to the ground and stomping off.

"You're a bitch, you know?" She yelled back as she walked.

"Thank you!" I replied, watching her for a moment before turning around, looking at the long path in front of me. After defeating Misty (in my oh-so-special way,) I heard talk that Nugget Bridge, while a great place for training, was also the beginning path in reaching some Pokemon expert's home. I didn't pry asking details because the boys I overheard wouldn't stop staring at me.

The road ahead had many trainers standing around, but for once I didn't want anything to do with them, even the men; for once, I had decided to battle to end my problems over random sex, and my Pokemon were becoming exhausted. I could walk back to the Pokemon Center, but that would mean Joy taking everyone into the back room for another one of her orgies, and that would take time that I don't have. I sighed, placing Bulbasaur's Poke Ball and my won money earnings in my bag as I walked off.

"Well, this is sure to be just loads of fun." I sighed. I locked eyes with a Hiker, but as he started to approach me, I held out a hand; luckily, he got the message. There were other trainers around too, Lasses, Picnickers, whatever you'd call them. Just as I was passing some trees, I heard footsteps quickly approaching me.

"Hey there, I--" He was silenced when I stuck a hand up.

"No, wait, let me guess. You love shorts and how they're comfy and whatever, right?" I asked, looking at him. I wasn't in the mood for more of this.

"Uh, no." He replied. "I just wanted to tell you that I want to battle you, so I can get better for my girlfriend. I do have a girlfriend, you know!"

"Fascinating."

"So, will you battle?" He asked, ignoring my sarcasm.

"I guess, but let's make it quick." I replied, reaching into my bag. Who still had any energy in them? Bulbasaur had some juice, and Pikachu could go for a short bit, but Pidgey and Beedrill were wiped out. I dug through my bag, finding my last Poke Ball and pulling it out. I haven't used this Pokemon yet, for anything. Would it do a good job? "Well, now's a good a time as any. Get out there!" I said, tossing the ball forward. The orb popped open, the beam of light forming into my newest Pocket Monster.

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly!"

My Jigglypuff appeared, happy as can be. Its round eyes were wide and full of wonder, amazed at the world around it. It was downright adorable, and to be honest, I couldn't stand the idea of it getting hurt, but that's a battle for ya. I pointed forward, watching Jigglypuff dash forward as the boy reached into his pocket, retrieving a Poke Ball.

"Go, Ekans!"

A purple snake appeared, watching as my pink puffball approached at a quick speed.

"Go, Jigglypuff! Show it those great pipes of yours and sing!" I yelled my command. Jigglypuff nodded, leaping into the air. I wasn't sure why, but goddamn it it was cute. I heard the Pokemon clear its throat, soon singing a soft melody. Rainbow-colored musical notes appeared out of thin air, surrounding Ekans before disappearing. The snake Pokemon's eyes slowly closed as its body coiled into a circle. The trainer fumed, stomping his foot in anger.

"Come on, Ekans! Get up now!" He yelled. Ekans replied with a snore. I laughed, and Jigglypuff did the same.

"Jigglypuff, get in there with a Doubleslap!"

Jigglypuff nodded (or, at least moved its body forward) and ran towards Ekans, extending it's little fin-like flabby paw, smacking Ekans hard across the face. Ekans refused to wake, but got bruises on it's face just the same. Jigglypuff didn't cease until it was satisfied, hopping away and looking at me as if expecting more praise.

"Uh ... Good job, Jigglypuff." I said, scratching my cheek. "We won, I think."

"Not yet, you haven't! Return, Ekans!" The boy trainer recalled his snake, another Poke Ball already in hand. "Go, Rattata!"

Really? Another one?

Really?

"Okay Jigglypuff, return." I brought my puffball back to it's ball home, dropping it in my bag. Who's next?

Well, I can always use another mouse to fight a mouse, right?

"Come on out, Pikachu!"

I tossed another Poke Ball, watching as my yellow mouse appeared in front of me. Sparks flew from his cheeks as he looked at his opponent with a determined expression. His small fists were clenched. He looked positively badass, and I couldn't have been more proud.

"Pikachu, show 'em your new move. Thunderbolt this thing." I spoke casually, knowing Pikachu already had an idea of what to do. Pikachu didn't move an inch, instead standing perfectly still and beginning to charge power. On my opponent's side, it seemed like this boy had no idea what to tell Rattata to do. The purple mouse simply stood there, waiting for an order.

"Oh jeez, never fought anything electric before ... Uh, Tackle? Wait, no, do you know Tackle? Try Tail Whip."

Rattata glanced at him, as if to say "Really?" before approaching Pikachu, shaking its tail in his direction. Pikachu looked more confused than anything, going ahead and letting a bolt of lightning from his cheeks, charring the Rattata black and forcing it to collapse to the ground. What kind of cheap battle is this?

"Um, look kid, this is embarassing. You wanna just give me my money and let me be on my way?" I asked. I was more embarassed for this poor kid than I was for myself. He sighed, lowering his head and walking off, dropping money behind him. I heard him mumble something along the lines of "Well, no pussy tonight ..." before hiding among the trees once again.

"Hey, you! I saw that!"

I turned at the sound of a girl's voice. This girl was dressed the same as the boy I had just battled; were they called Campers? Maybe it was Picnickers? Who cares.

"You saw what?" I asked. "All I did was save that guy some dignity."

"You humiliated my boyfriend! My precious boyfriend! I have a boyfriend!"

"I gathered that. What's your point?"

"I'll get my revenge!" She had a Poke Ball in her hand as she walked forward. She didn't expect me to walk past.

"No thanks, I'm done for today. You have fun, though." I said. I didn't bother waiting for her reaction, although I thought I heard some faint crying. Oh well.

After ducking and hiding from anyone else on the route, I saw a small cottage in front of me. Was this the place? I didn't want to just barge in un-invited, but has that ever stopped me before?

Nah, sure hasn't. I walked towards the place, heading right for the door.

"HEY!"

I stopped at the sound of a very annoying, high-pitched voice coming from behind me. I turned, seeing a 'Lass' trainer behind me.

"You came from Mt. Moon, right? Right?" She seemed a bit too excited at asking me this; I thought everyone on this Route had come from that cave?

"Uh, yeah." I replied, putting on the best friendly smile I could. "Why d'you ask?" At my reply, she gasped, obviously full of excitement as she got right in my face.

"CAN I HAVE A CLEFAIRY? PLEASE? I'LL DO ANYTHING!" She practically screamed her request, falling to her knees to beg me.

"I don't have one, sorry." I said, slowly walking backwards before closing the door. I heard a very loud scream of "YOU'RE LYING! YOU LYING WHORE!" come from behind the door. What a psycho ...

"Help me, please! Did someone come in?"

I looked around, hearing a guy's voice coming from somewhere. The room was relatively small, only what looked like two machines in front of me. A lone Clefairy sat in front of them, but it looked like it was trying to pull its own head off. What the hell ...?

"Are you okay, little guy?" I asked, walking towards it. "Was that your trainer just now? Is he hurt?"

"I am that trainer!" the Clefairy replied. Its mouth didn't move, but this still freaked me right the fuck out. "I mean, not a trainer, just a guy! I'm stuck in this suit!"

"... Suit?" Upon further inspection, the Clefairy's head had a zipper on the back. I unzipped it, watching a man's head pop out. He was drenched in sweat, but looked way too happy to care. "Uh ... You okay, buddy?" I asked, backing away.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, thanks!" He replied, standing up out of the costume. "My name's Bill! I was just trying that suit on to see what it would be like to be a Pokemon, and it got stuck!"

"Uh, couldn't you just watch a documentary or something for that info? Cosplaying seems a bit weird for that." I replied.

"Well, it isn't just for cosplay, you see. I have a girl that comes by once a week, and we--I mean, it's all for my new invention!" Bill blushed as he spoke; I was curious as to what this weekly costume thing was, but I didn't ask. While he rambled on, I looked around the room for traces of another door. "Are you looking for something, miss? Did you misplace something?"

"Yeah, whatever. I heard talk you have a secret garden behind your house that has God Pokemon or something. Some kid with a Game Boy told me that." I replied, ignoring whatever he said afterwards. Damn, no secret door, no uber Pokemon. This was a waste of time.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, miss." Bill said. "You're not referring to the child that came here asking for something called a 'Pikablu,' are you?"

"Yeah, probably." I said. "So anyway, what's this invention you mentioned?"

"Well, it's this thing behind us!" Bill exclaimed. His 'invention' looked to be two tubes. "It will allow the person inside to transform into a Pokemon! The only problem is that it only turns people into a Clefairy, and I have to manually change them back. That's why I was using the suit, to avoid something like that ... until the zipper got stuck." Bill said with a sigh. "I'm glad you came 'round, miss, or I'd still be--miss?"

My mind jumped to the girl from before, who would do "anything" for a Clefairy. Idea! Damn, I'm brilliant.

"So, how's this thing work?" I asked, feigning innocence. Bill smiled, walking over to one of the tubes.

"Well, I step in here, and ..." That's right, idiot. Jump through the hoop.

"I push this button on the console here, right?" I asked. My hand was dangerously close to the large red button on the metal machine.

"Well, yes, but I'd rather you didn't!" Bill said, sounding panicked. "Like I said, I don't have all the kinks worked out!"

Well, that decided things. I slammed my hand down on the button, watching both tubes light up.

"Oh darn, I've slipped. Oh no, how horrible."

"Do you know what you've done?! You--Ouch, turn it off! Turn it off!" Bill yelled. In a matter of seconds, he disappeared from one tube in a puff of smoke. When the second opened, even more smoke poured out. Just as I predicted, a very pissed-off looking Clefairy stepped into view.

"Miss, that was very rude! Just for that, I won't show you my favorite Pokemon collection of the Eevee line!" Bill-fairy said, placing his paws on what I assumed was his hips. "I ask that you kindly change me back right now--miss? What are you doing?"

I already had the front door open, stepping outside. The girl hadn't moved. This bothered me.

"CAN I HAVE A CLEFAIRY NOW!?"

I stepped aside, motioning towards the Pokemon-Human hybrid thing behind me.

"Have at it." I chuckled, a devllish smirk crossing my hips. The girl's eyes widened as she pushed me aside, running at and picking up Bill, squeezing him tight. I fell to my ass, standing up and grabbing the door to adjust my balance. "Hey, you could at least thank me." I said. "Ungrateful little cunt ..."

"My own Clefairy! Finally, I have one!" She exclaimed. "Now I have something to fuck that isn't an abusive stepfather!"

... WHAT!?

"I didn't give it to you for that!" I yelled, snatching Bill away from her. "He's a pet, not some toy!"

"Whatever you wanna think. You need to either leave, or get ready to watch." She replied. Before I could reply, she started to unbutton her top. Her bra tried to hide large, bouncing breasts, but failed miserably. Looking down, I saw that Bill was clawing at the transformation tube, as if trying to tear through it to get inside. I now felt bad for what I did, especially since I didn't even get something out of it. I sat down at the machine, taking care to not press anything with my bottom by accident. The Lass looked at me, and I simply waved a hand forward.

"Go on, then." I said. "Impress me."

"I'm sure I will." The Lass replied with a smug grin. Her skirt hit the floor, followed by her bra. Stockings landed on top, with her pink panties topping the pile. She had grabbed Bill-fairy and pinned him to the ground, already straddling what of a lap he had. However, her plan had one fatal flaw:

There was no erection in play.

"Oh, darn. Where's his dick?" She pouted, looking at me. I wasn't about to help someone who did nothing but scream in my ear; I shrugged, shaking my head.

"I have no idea. I'm waiting to be impressed, remember?" She glared at me from my comment, her eyes not changing when I chuckled. I'm such a bitch. "I'm sure you'll find it eventually, if you look hard enough. I hear it's usually between a guy's legs. Could you imagine such a silly thing?"

"Oh, shut up." She said. "Help me, or get out."

"That can be done. See ya!" I said with a grin, waving as I closed the door behind me. As I started walking, I paused; what did I just do here? Let's make a mental checklist.

\- I let this whole thing just pass me by. I could have scored with Bill, and didn't.  
\- I turned him into a Clefairy against his will, and didn't apologize.  
\- I didn't even take money from this girl.  
\- I'm letting her attempt to bone a Clefairy-sorta-thing, instead of doing it myself.

What's WRONG with me?

I barged back inside, leaving the door open and booting the girl out, my foot meeting directly with her ass as she flew out the door. I slammed the door behind me, locking it tight. Bill and I both looked nervous at the pounding on the door that followed.

"LET ME IN! YOU'RE A CLEFAIRY THIEF! I'LL SUE YOU!" She screamed.

"Don't you have a Poke Doll in here, or something? She won't go away." I asked, looking down at Bill-fairy.

"Nope, sorry." He replied. "I think I'm too emotionally and mentally scarred right now to do anything, thanks to you."

"Well, here." I said. "What if I try to help you relax? I won't rape you, I promise." I gave him a warm smile, or the best one I could muster. Surprisingly, Bill seemed to calm down.

"I shouldn't trust a word from you, but it looks like I have no choice." Bill said. He watched with amusement as my blue top went past my head and landed on the floor next to me. "Would you please turn me back into a human again, though?"

"No."

I finished stripping, letting my hat fall on the pile of clothing. I slowly walked towards the Clefairy, swaying my hips with every step. I smirked when I saw a pink erection start to appear.

"And here I thought you might be gay." I chuckled. Bill looked a bit offended at this, but didn't reply. I moved to the floor, having to lay on my stomach to be at the proper level. At the sight of this, or I suppose more at the idea of what was about to happen, the pink erection in front of me grew to a throbbing size, one that I eagerly took into my mouth. I slowly bobbed my head, smirking mentally at the pleasured sounds I recieved in return.

"This is the first time I've experienced this as a Pokemon, and the feeling is--Ah, yes--sensational ..." Bill said, placing a paw on my head. I looked up at him, attempting to smile as I continued moving, swirling my tongue around the length. His entire body shivered from this, only making his erection throb a bit more violently.

The sounds of my mouth moving over his member echoed throughout the room, becoming a bit louder when I sped up. I tried my best to travel my left arm down my body, but in this position, all I could do was slightly tease myself with my fingers as I sucked the Pokemon off. With the moans and groans of pleasure Bill was making, I wondered if this whole ordeal would just end in a blowjob.

"I'm g-going to cum, miss!" Bill moaned, slightly thrusting into my mouth. I pulled away completely, looking up at him. I couldn't have looked very pleased.

"You're fucking joking, I hope." I said, very annoyed. "I haven't got much action all day, and you're gonna pop one off in five damn minutes? Jeez, I'd might as well just save my energy and use my--" I was cut off by a blast of Clefairy cum landing on my face. I noticed that while I was complaining, my hand had automatically moved to jerk him off, and I suppose the feeling was too much for him. I licked my lips clean, but it wasn't very satisfying.

"I, uh ... That never happens when I'm a human." Bill stammered. I already considered getting dressed.

"Yeah, I bet the girls just eat that line right up."

"I-If you want, we could wait half an hour and see if I can-"

"No, thanks. Just get back in your tube thing."

Bill sighed, stepping into one of the tubes after I opened it with a button. I repeated the process from before, but didn't bother watching a man step out.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry again." Bill said. It took him a moment to notice I was playing with his laptop. "I don't mind you reading the news or something, but please don't go through my files-"

"Live Eevee-on-Jolteon action." I read out loud, resting my head on my palm. I looked over at Bill. "Really, dude?"

"Well, the Eevee line is my favorite Pokemon family, and I guess I ..." I stood up, quieting him.

"Look, Bill. I've been gangbanged by a flock of Pidgey. I've been given a facial-then-abandoned by a Pikachu. I've been vine-fucked by a Bulbasaur. Those are all sexual things that I find hot. You, on the other hand, pay ..." I looked at the screen for a moment, "Seventeen ninety-nine a month to see photoshopped pictures of what looks like Flareon and Jolteon humping. The videos don't even have sound, man!"

Bill's entire face was red and he refused to look at me. I should feel bad for being so mean to him, but damn. Even my old guy rival wasn't this sad of a person.

"I thought you said you had a girl over with that Clefairy costume-"

"She's my cousin."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Look. Just plug your Pokedex into the laptop, get the Eevee family data, and leave, please. Let a man keep some shred of shame. 

"Alrighty then. I'll just take this as well." I snatched an object off the desk, stuffing it into my bag.

"Not my Moon Stone! I need that for research!" Bill protested.

"I'll save you the time. Eevee can't use it, and it isn't a very good idea to use as some kind of anal sex toy." I said before closing the door, leaving Bill to his costume and machines. Well, that was a complete waste of an hour. I looked down, seeing the Lass was still laying on the ground, her naked ass in the air. I thought I noticed an extra set of clothes on Bill's floor.

Oh well.

The trek back to Cerulean was relatively boring; I was pissed off, and that vibe seemed to be apparent to everyone around me.

When I arrived back into the city, I saw flashing lights in the distance. I ran closer, seeing a few police officers hanging around a house. Avoiding their gaze, I snuck inside, looking around. A man and who I assumed to be his wife looked frantic, either by their tacky decorating sense or by the massive hole in their wall.

"That Team Rocket! They used a Pokemon with Dig and destroyed my wall! They stole my TM, too!" The man yelled, shaking a fist at the gaping hole. "Those blasted criminals!"

I snuck past the couple, peering out the hole. A Rocket Grunt stood outside.

No, I mean it. He literally just STOOD THERE. The area was crawling with cops, and he seemed to just be enjoying the sunshine.

"Uh ... Hey there." I said, approaching him. He turned to look at me.

"Hey, kid. What do you want?" He asked.

"You stole that guy's TM, right? Give it back." I said. He shook his head.

"Yeah, I stole it. What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

I grabbed the rims of my shirt, but paused. Showing him my tits wouldn't solve anything, and I'd just look stupid. That seemed to only work on stupid boys or old perverts. I reached into my bag, pulling out Jigglypuff's Poke Ball and releasing the monster. Jigglypuff looked up at me. I grinned.

This was going to be hilarious.

"Well, I have an offer for you. My little Jigglypuff here is in heat, and no other Pokemon will do! Jiggly has to have a human's touch, and really needs a cock! Will you help?"

The Grunt looked at me as if I had just told him the sky was red.

"What in the fuck are you talking about, kid?" He looked at me, but looked down when Jigglypuff approached him and did its hardest to jump and grab his pants zipper. It was adorable. "So ... This thing wants me to fuck it?"

"That's what I said."

"It does have a hole, right?"

"Nice, warm n' waiting."

"Well, I guess I can't turn down such a cute little thing. Come on, let's go find a bush so I can help you with your little problem." The Grunt spoke warmly to Jigglypuff, who looked at me in confusion. I nodded, hoping Jigglypuff would somehow understand what I wanted. I think it did.

I heard the bushes rustle and the sound of a zipper.

"Okay, let's see that cute little pussy-OH MY GOD."

I fell over laughing as the Rocket ran out of the bush, his pants at his ankles. He glared at me, pointing a finger.

"You bitch! That thing isn't what you said!" He yelled. We both watched as Jigglypuff walked from the bush, with a massive pink erection appearing from his lower body. "You said it had a hole!"

"Well, he does have an asshole. I didn't lie." I said, wiping a tear from my eye. At the look on his face, I started laughing again, holding my stomach in pain. "You were gonna get assraped by a Jigglypuff!"

"That does it! I've had enough of you! Come on, Drowzee!" The Rocket tossed a Poke Ball, revealing, as he said, a Drowzee. The Pokemon with an elephant's trunk for a nose looked at me and my still-erect Jigglypuff, his eyes looking as if he was in a daze. "Drowzee, you use Hypnosis! Now!"

"Drowwwze-"

"Hold it, Drowzee." I said, standing up. I was surprised to see that it listened.

"Drow?"

"You really want to listen to a man who almost got this," I motioned to Jigglypuff's cock, "inside of him? A human that was about to be a willing bitch to a lesser Pokemon?"

Drowzee looked shocked. He slowly turned, looking up at his trainer, who wouldn't look at him. Drowzee pulled on the Grunt's pants leg, motioning for him to lean to his level. When he did, Drowzee smacked him hard across the face.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You totally did." I said. "Shall I call your friends and tell them to refer to you as 'Jiggybitch' from now on?"

"Fuck you."

"You're welcome to try, your buddies couldn't."

While we were having our 'conversation,' Drowzee had walked away from the Rocket and had started talking to Jigglypuff. The two were in strong agreement about something, but of course I couldn't understand them.

"Hey, Drowzee." I said. Drowzee and Jigglypuff looked at me. "You wanna come with me?"

"Drow?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I put out and everything, just ask Jigglypuff."

Jigglypuff nodded at this. Drowzee put a hand to his chin, lost in thought for a moment. He walked to the Rocket, kicking him in the leg to knock a Poke Ball off his belt. Drowzee picked up the ball, slowly waddling over and handing it to me.

"You're gonna steal from a thief?" The Grunt asked. "Isn't that against some trainer goody-two-shoes code or something?"

"Not in my book." I said, recalling Drowzee. "I'll just have to get the ball re-programmed to be mine, and we'll be good. Now then, Jigglypuff's still horny, and one of us is gonna have to deal with that. You can run, or you can present. You have ten seconds."

"Got it! Take the TM back, too!" He shoved the disc into my hand, hopping over the fence and running off. I saw a few cops run after him, one asking "Why the fuck his pants are down."

"Well, Jigglypuff, this has been an eventful day, wouldn't you say?" I asked. Jigglypuff giggled.

"Jiggly!"

"Do you think we should return the TM?"

"Jiggly." Jigglypuff shook his head. I placed it in my bag.

"I agree. Let's go."

With that, Jigglypuff and I hopped over a ledge near the end of the yard. Now, I could either try to go through Rock Tunnel, or hit Vermilion for my next badge. I remember that Lt. Surge was quite a handsome man (as proven by my mom's old porn videos,) so that might be the better plan. I recalled Jigglypuff, heading south.

Just as I was heading for the gate, I saw a small building in the distance. The sign on the front read "Pokemon Daycare Center." Huh, this was new. I hopped past a few ledges, landing in the front yard. Seeing no one else around, I headed inside.

"Oh, yeah! Take! it! you! slut!"

"ODDISH!"

Well, what a sight. A man in what looked to be an expensive suit.

Fucking an Oddish.

He noticed me, and motioned that I come in.

"Just a second, please! I'm almost there!" He said, moving the Oddish up and down on him, plunging his cock into her pussy faster by the second. "That's it! Gonna cum!"

"Oddish, Odd!" The Oddish sounded like she was begging for it. "Odd! Oddish! ODDISH!"

That last shout of her name came when the man unloaded inside of her, most of his cum gushing out and landing on the floor. Oddish hit her climax as well, cumming all over the man's erection and lap. The two were breathing heavily as the feeling subsided. He pulled Oddish off of him and held her to eye level, where they proceeded to kiss. A heavy kiss, too; their tongues were thrashing around like crazy. I've kissed Bulbasaur before, but nothing this steamy.

"What is this place, exactly?" I asked when the Oddish fell to the floor, already asleep. The man straightened his clothing, standing up.

"Welcome to the Cerulean City Pokemon Daycare. I'll take care of one of your Pokemon and make sure it levels up properly." He said. "Any Pokemon you choose, although preferably a female one."

"Well, I only have one girl, and she's my team captain." I said. "I'll stop back by, though. It looks like you're needed elsewhere."

As fast as it fell asleep, Oddish woke up, leaping at the guy's zipper. I giggled at the act, hearing a scream of "ODD!" as I walked out the door.

Finally: The gate out of Cerulean.

I entered, seeing a guard standing behind a counter. He was leaning, looking bored as all hell.

"Hey, hang on. The road's closed, so you can't come through here." He said, only glancing at me to acknowledge my presence.

"I'm not going that way, I'm going to Vermillion. I'll be taking the stairs." I replied. I took a good look at the guy; kind of cute, not exactly built, almost identical to my old rival. Do I ask? Eh, what the hell.

"You look bored." I said.

"Totally." He replied. "Not even a mini TV in here."

"Quickie in the underground?" I grinned. He nodded, hopping across the counter.

"Sure, sounds great." He replied. He followed me down the stairs as he started unfastening his pants.

...

"Oh, fuck yeah! Fuck me! Harder!"

In no time at all, the guard had me up against the wall, my skirt hiked up around my waist and his dick inside of me, thrusting away as I begged for more. This was the best sex I've had since meeting up with the Hiker, and I had started to miss it. The guard seemed to ignore me, only wanting to get his rocks off before his break ended. He reached around me, grabbing my breasts through my top before pulling it up to get a bare feel. I felt his cold hands rub at my hard nipples, which got another moan out of me. I prayed that no one decided to come down here, but even if someone did, this would just likely turn into a 3-way.

"I'm gonna cum." He muttered.

"The hell you are!" I yelled. "You're not doing anything until I cum first, you got that?"

"Ugh, fine." He groaned. He paused for a moment before slamming inside of me, so fast that I had to stretch out my arms and press against the wall for balance, lest I get hit face-first by the hard cement. My screams and squeals of pleasure echoed throughout the hall, and the sweat dripping down my face was giving me the biggest rush ever. It had been way too long since I acted like this around someone who wasn't a Pokemon.

"That's it! Harder, now!" I yelled, squealing in delight as he pounded into me. My breasts bounced with every thrust, but he stopped that by grabbing them once again and squeezing hard. Either I was his first, or just his first in a while. He focused on my chest more than anything, but that's a typical guy. "Come on, harder! You can do better than that!"

"If I do, I'll just blow inside ya. I'm not ready for that." He said. Poor guy acts like I'm not prepared for that.

"Oh, fine. Be that way." I pretended to pout, sticking out my tongue as he pulled away from me. I fell to my knees, approaching him and pushing my breasts around his erection, rubbing it slowly with them. He thrusted slightly in my direction, even moreso when my moving sped up. He let out quiet moans throughout the entire ordeal.

"Keep this up, and I'm gonna--Oh God, so close." He said, thrusting into my cleavage. I pulled back, wagging a finger at him.

"No-no. Not yet, big boy." I winked at him, falling to my back and raising my legs. "Grab and go crazy."

He nodded, pulling my legs apart and shoving his erection inside of me once again, already thrusting away at the same extreme speed he previously had. My legs wrapped around his waist as my body shivered. I moaned, begging for more, commanding he move faster. Either my lust had built up to an impossible-to-satisfy level, or this guy just wasn't trying.

He fucked me for a solid half hour, but no matter how hard he was, or how fast he went, nothing happened. Sure, it felt amazing, and I wanted to cum hard all over him, but it just wasn't going to happen. We could fuck all night and I don't think I'd hit orgasm. I sighed when he pulled away, moving to my knees once again and taking him into my mouth to bob my head as fast as I could. It didn't take him long to erupt in my mouth, and I eagerly swallowed the whole load; it was the best I was gonna get.

I adjusted my top and placed my hat back on my head, waving at him as he headed back upstairs. I sighed as I walked for another staircase, thinking back on my entire day. I had sex with a Clefairy hybrid, or tried to, and that failed, and failed again when I tried with a human guy. Sure, this morning's orgy was downright fantastic, but after looking at it hours later, it seemed more run-of-the-mill for me than anything.

What's wrong? Why am I becoming so impossible to please?

Maybe there's something missing. Maybe all of this sex is just plain unhealthy.

... Yeah, right.

If I can't scratch this itch on my own in Vermillion, then I have to find someone who can, be it person or Pokemon. I'm sure I can find the right guy or girl if I look hard enough.

Until then, it's Pikachu dick or Bulbasaur vines.

Whatever works.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf's finally in Vermilion! Will she hit the gym, or be distracted by the sights and sounds of the city?

Ah, Vermilion City!

The home of Lt. Surge's Gym, and the home of ... No, wait. That's pretty much it. 

I'm not sure where there really is to do besides get my badge and be on my way.

Looking around didn't show me much; an old man and his Machop were doing some construction work, and some of the citizens were just standing around talking. I shrugged, heading towards the gym in the distance.

Last I heard, Surge has some Voltorb and a big, bad Raichu. I bet he's big in more ways than one. I bet his cock shocks you while he fucks you, and I bet it feels really thick when it's in your ass.

Okay, Leaf. Stop drooling. Be a good girl.

Just as I turned the corner to head for the gym's front door, I was stopped in my tracks by a small tree. Although it looked as if I could walk right past it, it was thick enough to block my path completely.

"God damn it." I muttered, turning around and facing the city once again. I looked around for anyone who could possibly help me. The old guy's Machop might know how to destroy a tree, and maybe I could blow him for helping me (or, I suppose his trainer if need be,) but I really didn't want to bother them.

Just as I decided to head to the Pokemon Center, I saw a house to my left - "Pokemon Fan Club" was written on the sign next to it. It may not be a gym, but at least it has Pokemon inside. I pushed my way inside, closing the door behind me. The sight was fantastic.

A group of girls, all nude, were staring at me with wide eyes. Each of them had a Pokemon with them, either riding it, it mounting them from behind, or its cock in their mouth. After I gave the group a quick wave and a smile, they all went back to their acts, moaning and moving their bodies with their partners. At the end of the room was a man and a Rapidash. He had a hold on its hips, fucking it from behind. From the look of it, the horse Pokemon was female.

"O-Oh, hello! Just one moment!" The man acknowledged me, continuing to thrust into his Pokemon. I approached him, watching as Rapidash's flames went crazy from the pleasure. "Oh, yes! My Rapidash! So w-warm! When I fuck her, s-so soft!"

... Soft? That must be one cozy cunt to get that kind of compliment. Much as I wanted to strip nude and grab one of the girls (and the Seel she was blowing,) I had other places to be.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm going to be busy for a while. Could you take this Bike Voucher and be on your way?" The man asked me. "I-I'm the Pokemon Fan Club President, so it's fine! My Fearow will fly me anyway after I fuck her, so I d-don't need a bike!"

A Fearow, huh? Not bad, old man.

"Sure, thank you very much." I said, placing the voucher in my bag. "I'll leave you to it, then. Have fun, Rapidash." I smiled at the Pokemon, who nodded in response. I gave the girls one last,lust-filled look as I slowly closed the door behind me. I SO wanted to be fucked by that Seel ...

Well, I now have a coupon for a free bike. I could always hit up that bike store in Cerulean, but that would mean hiking all the way back, and that doesn't sound very fun right now. I started walking towards the gym again until something else caught my eye - a pier. Wait a second, don't I have ... yeah!

I dug through my bag, finally finding what I needed - A ticket for the S.S. Anne I got after blowing Bill. I think he would've just given it to me if I'd asked, but I saw it on a table on my way out, and I don't think he'd really wanna go anyway, right? Yeah, I'm sure that's right.

The pier was only a short walk, so I soon came across a big, buff sailor standing at the end, right in front of the ship's gate. I gave him a smile as I approached, and he nodded.

"You have a ticket?" He asked me. "Just flash and get going." This kind of took me back a bit.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me. People who have a ticket walk up here, flash, and go." He said. "How hard is that to comprehend?"

People actually did that? Just, anyone did that? Well, whatever ...

I lifted my top, showing him my chest for just a few moments. A stream of blood poured from his nose when he stared at them.

"I meant ... they flash the ticket, like show it to me, not actually ..."

Oh, SHOW the ticket. Well, he could've said so. Now I feel stupid. I sighed, pulling my top back down.

"Sorry about that, I suppose I was having a total blonde moment." I said. "Forgive me, please." I showed him the ticket from my bag. He nodded.

"It's all fine, but hey miss, if you're that willing to do some flashing, maybe we could have a chat before the ship arrives?"

Could you be any more obvious, guy? Really?

"Yeah, sure. You wanna go forward a bit, so we're not out in the open?" I said. "We have some time, I guess."

I followed him into the gate. It was empty, save for a counter with travel brochures on it.

"You're bending me over the counter?" I asked, placing my bag to the ground and hiking up my skirt.

"Well, that was the plan, but I'd like to get another look at those big tits of yours as well." He said. He was leaning against a wall, which already told me what he wanted. I nodded, moving down to my knees in front of him, lifting my top as he unfastened his pants. His cock was massive, as expected of a buff sailor, and throbbing hard. I took a deep breath, taking it into my mouth and slowly bobbing back and forth.

"Ah, yeah ... that's good, miss ..."

"I'm Leaf." I pulled back, looking up at him. "Miss sounds way too formal." I quickly went back down, bobbing my head a bit faster.

"Leaf, your mouth is amazing ... where'd you learn this?"

"Trade secret." I replied, having to pull back yet again to talk. Jeez, did he want this, or did he want a conversation? I started sucking on his cock, barely moving my head at all. He let out a moan, placing a hand on my head after tossing my hat to the ground. I started to move again, bobbing as fast as I can.

"Oh yeah, that's good! Pull back, or I'm gonna-Oh, fuck yes!"

I pulled back, but I did so a bit too late - His hot, sticky cum coated my face. I licked my lips, taking in what I could. His cock was still throbbing, so hopefully he had enough for one more round. 

I positioned myself, grabbing my breasts and moving them around his cock, slowly sliding them on it. He let out a louder moan, tilting his head back. I watched as his cock started to throb even more from my touch - something that I was starting to look forward to.

I didn't speed up at all this time; I moved nice and slow, stroking him with my breasts. From the look on his face, he wanted me to go faster to let him blow another load, likely on my chest this time, but I didn't want to risk him not having the energy for a third.

"Come on, Leaf, get goin' ... I got one more in me after this, ya know ...!"

A bit demanding of him, but hey, as long as I get a turn. I nodded at him, rubbing my breasts on his throbbing length much faster now. I moved them together, one at a time, then as quickly as I could, squeezing my breasts around it tighter as I moved. I felt him throb even more, and the louder moans he made told me he was already close once again.

"Ah, Leaf! I love your tits! I'm gonna blow all over 'em!" He moaned, slightly thrusting between my breasts. I winked at him, continuing to rub him.

"Then cum on my tits, big guy! Cover 'em!" I said, teasingly sticking out my tongue. "Come on, I'm waiting!"

I smiled as I watched streams of cum fly from his dick, landing all over my chest. I opened my mouth, catching what I could as his thick semen coated my body. I held my breasts in my hands, giving him a pouty look.

"Aww, you made such a mess!" I said, winking at him. "You're gonna have to make this up to me, you big, messy man!"

The innocent voice wasn't doing much for him; he was starting to look annoyed. I wasn't here to be his personal toy, but I could understand where he was coming from, too; I hated waiting for a fuck. I stood up, bending over the counter and hiking my skirt once again, teasingly waving my bare ass in his direction.

"Come on, fuck me if you think you're man enough!" I teased. I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment. I heard him fast approaching; I assume he'll tease me a bit at first, do a bit of rubbing, then slowly go in me- 

"OH FUCK YES!"

Okay, he just made me scream.

I expected him to do some kind of foreplay, not shove in and start pounding at me like a bitch in heat. My pussy clenched his cock as he moved, his hands holding onto my waist with a firm grip. My body was shoved over the counter, with me being forced forward with every hard, powerful thrust.

"Oh, yeah! Fuck me! Harder!" I moaned, gripping the counter for dear life as this man worked me over. I didn't expect him to give me a firm slap on the ass; the pain tingled for a moment, but it was more kinky than anything. He gave me another one, continuing to fuck me as fast as he could. "Fuck yes! Fuck me! Fuck me HARDER!" I yelled.

"You're gonna take it, and you're gonna take it HARD!" He yelled. "I hope you're as tough as you look, Leaf! You're gonna need some real power to take this!"

Huh? What's he talking about-OH FUCK NOT IN MY ASS.

"OH FUCK! YOU'RE GONNA STRETCH MY ASS!" It wasn't a very pleasured-sounding yell, but this guy was fucking huge and this really hurt at first. "YOU COULD HAVE SPIT ON YOURSELF OR SOMETHING!"

"Oh, come on! If you're a good trainer, you can take a little pain like this!" He yelled back. "Come on, be a big girl and take a good ass-pounding! You know you love it, you little slut!"

Buddy, you're one insult away from me walking off. Not that I'd ever dream of doing so, but still. This was starting to become somewhat annoying on his part.

"Fine, just don't fucking break me." I muttered. He nodded, but didn't start to go slow at all, instead going just as fast as before. "OH, FUCK! I SAID TO-OH, FUCK-SLOW IT DOWN!"

"No way in hell! Take it like a woman!" He spoke back. His grip on my waist was a bit harder, and he smacked my ass again as he kept thrusting. After a minute or so, this started to feel very fucking good; I knew it would, of course, but I just had to put up a fight.

"THERE YOU GO, FUCK MY ASS! FUCK IT HARDER!" I screamed. Harder? What the fuck was I thinking? He did as I asked, pounding into my tight little asshole with as much force as he could muster. I'm actually gonna cum from this!

"You like it, you little fuckin' SLUT? You love men pounding ya, huh? TAKE IT!" He yelled, furiously pounding into me. "I'm gonna blow my last load in your ass, Leaf! You're all mine now, you little WHORE!"

Okay, back up. That's it.

"Out."

"What the fuck d'ya mean, out? I'm cumming in you!" He replied, obviously confused.

"Out of me or I'm cutting your fuckin' nuts off."

He quickly pulled away.

"You sure know how to wreck the moment, girl." He said. "I'm surprised a slut like you would ever stop--OOF!" He was silenced by my fist meeting his jaw.

"Look, asshole. I don't mind playing the little submissive girl every once in a while, and I'll even take being called a slut once or twice, but don't you dare say that you fucking OWN me." I said.

"Oh, yeah? And what's a little bimbo like you gonna do about it, huh?" He asked. "Now why don't you just bend down and suck my cock like a good girl?"

I already had a Poke Ball in my hand, and had already pressed the button.

"A Pokemon? I'm sure your little friend Rattata or whatever you newbies have can really hurt me! I'm so scared!" He laughed. "Don't matter what you have, all of Vermilion's gonna know what you are!"

"Pidgey, this gentleman just said that I don't belong to you. Are you going to take that?"

Pidgey had appeared sitting on my shoulder. He glared the sailor, who, surprisingly, gulped in fear.

"Do your worst, my love." I stroked Pidgey's feathers, smiling at him. Pidgey nodded, jumping from my shoulder and heading towards the sailor at top speed.

"Hey, call off your flyin' rat! Hey--OW, what the fuck--STOP IT!"

Well, a beak to the face finally shut him up. I gave Pidgey five minutes, then called him back to my outstretched arm.

"I don't care what you tell the people here; that makes it all the easier to get a quickie. Tell them a lie, however, and you'll see what other Pokemon I have."

"I won't! Just don't pull out a Charizard or somethin'!" He begged, backing away from me.

"Aww, you ruined the surprise." I said. Pidgey looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Pidge?" He spoke, asking me something.

"Shut up, he doesn't know that." I replied. I assume he's questioning my newly-aquired Charizard that he didn't know about that doesn't exist.

"Okay, just get on the damn boat and leave me alone!" The sailor ran off, running past the pier and out of sight. I kind of wish I would've just let him cum in my ass now, but oh well.

"Pidgey, you want to fuck me when we get on the ship? I could really use something from a real man." I smiled at him. Pidgey had a proud look, nodding at me.

"Pidge."

"Sounds great."

With that, Pidgey and I walked onto the S.S. Anne.

I had no idea what was about to happen aboard this cruise ship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Contains Futa) Leaf is finally aboard the S.S. Anne, and meets a new friend.

The S.S. Anne was beautiful!

Not really!

As Pidgey and I walked on-board, we were greeted by long hallways lined with doors, each hiding a bedroom behind them. The ship was full of other passengers, and I just couldn't wait to have sex with all of them -- meeting and casual conversation could come later, I'm sure.

Pidgey seemed more interested with rubbing against my cheek, and showing some affection. I smiled at him and gave him a scratch, hearing a soft coo from him in reply. We continued to walk down the long hall until I had a realization: I didn't know where my room was, or if I even had one. Looking around, the only person I could see was a man dressed very formally; he wore a tuxedo, had a 'proper' air to him, and looked like he just KNEW he was better than me.

None the less, I approached him. The man looked at me with a smile, then grimaced at Pidgey on my shoulder. I ignored this, but Pidgey looked somewhat annoyed at the man's unwelcoming expression.

"Good day, madame. I am ze waiter on this ship!" The 'ze waiter' greeted me. "If there is anything you need, please let me know!"

"Thank you very much." I nodded. "Actually, I need to know--"

"Ah, ze strong silent type! I will not bother you, then." He cut me off, ignoring me entirely.

"But no, I need to know something!" I protested. He walked by me, his nose turned up high as if I was nothing more than garbage. I hoped to be able to keep calm after that sailor incident, but being treated like dirt wasn't something I took kindly to unless I was getting rammed during it.

"Hey, asshole!" I yelled after him. He froze in place, and turned to me without turning his body around.

"Yes, madame?" He asked. "You bellowed like ze savage Snorlax with ze stick up its ass?"

"I'm going to ignore that." I scoffed, crossing my arms. "I need to know where my room is, please. I didn't see it on my ticket anywhere."

"Ah, yes. I can help you with that, I suppose." The waiter replied. So much for 'please let me know,' apparently. This guy wasn't getting the pleasure of joining me in my room, wherever it was. The man finally turned to face me and took the ticket from my outstretched hand. He quickly skimmed it with a glance. "Second floor, third on the left. Watch out for ze Fisherman, he likes to greet women with the, how you say, tentacle rape."

"How can a man greet someone with tentacles? Was his mother a Tentacruel?" I raised an eyebrow. The waiter shook his head and walked away from me.

"His prized Pokemon is Tentacool." The waiter replied. "Do not say I didn't warn you."

I might look up this guy later; that sounds fun. Bulbasaur's vines were great, but trying actual tentacles might be cool. Speaking of Bulbasaur, maybe I would give her some attention while I'm on the ship. I haven't spent nearly enough time with her, since Pidgey decided he was my go-to cock.

I peeked into the little holes on each of the cabin doors, hoping I would find people that seemed fun for me to visit later. What I saw didn't surprise me: 'Gentleman' trainers fucking Lasses on very fancy-looking beds (I'm guessing the Lasses were whores,) Families with their Pokemon who were truly "keeping it in the family," or fellow traveling trainers who were masturbating all by themselves in a solo room.

I would definitely visit this floor again after finding my room. Hell, I was tempted to just hold off and pick a room at random to invade. After hearing Pidgey yawn, I realized I should take my Pokemon's needs into account and at least let them rest. After turning the corner at the end of the hall, I almost tripped over the flight of stairs in front of me. Just as I took the first step, I failed to notice someone else was walking down towards me, and happened to trip over their own two feet.

"Watch out!" I yelled, seeing someone falling right at me. Without seeing the person, they landed hard on me, and we both landed on the wood floor.

"Ow ... sorry!" The person, who had a feminine voice, groaned in pain. From the strange position she fell on me, I wasn't quite sure if a 'feminine' voice was all they had or not. Laying directly in front of my face was an erect cock barely hidden by a pair of thin, black panties. Either this person was a crossdresser, or I just made a new friend.

"Nice beast you have down here." I muttered through a mouthful of panty. Once the person heard me, they frantically stood up. I looked up, seeing they were indeed a girl, at least in appearance. I stood up as well, looking her up and down. "You ... have a cock. Are you aware of that?"

"Y-Yes, thank you!" The person quickly replied, covering her crotch with both hands. "I'm sorry you had to meet it so intimately! I'm Mira! I'm sorry again!"

"Calm down! I'm Leaf, nice to meet'cha!" I replied. "So what are you? A girl?"

"I'm a futa." Mira replied, having finally calmed down. I placed my hands on my hips, and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a what-now?" I asked. "Is that some fetish term?"

I looked her up and down. Her red hair was tied in ponytails, which looked cute on her. She wore a flowing skirt, in a red color that matched my own. A black, strapped top with a frilly white undershirt covered her very nice-looking set of tits, and her matching white sleeves had frills decorating the arms. She wore black, fingerless, sleeved gloves that ended a few inches above her elbows and showed off the shape of her arms quite well. A red, white-frilled choker around her neck completed the look.

Her gray eyes looked into mine when I finally met her glance. I blushed, looking away from being caught staring.

Mira sighed, and shook her head. She turned around, and motioned for me to follow.

"C'mon up to my room ..." She instructed, walking up the stairs. I shrugged and followed her, mostly from curiosity.

I found the second floor to be even better than the first, and that was only after taking two steps in.

The ship's peaceful music was drowned out almost entirely by very loud, very passionate-sounding moaning and the squeaking and thumping of bed mattresses. I was very glad that my room happened to be on this floor, because I couldn't see myself ever leaving. Mira didn't seem phased by the noises at all; how long has she been on the ship, I wondered.

She remained quiet as she led me down the hall, stopping in front of a random door. She slid a card down the slot on the side, something that I noted was never given to me by that snob of a waiter; I'd have to look into that later. Mira walked inside, only turning to see if I was still behind her. I followed her inside and sat on the bed, watching as she walked in front of me.

"I just want you to know that I don't normally show this to strangers." Mira finally spoke up. I nodded, doing anything to drive her along. I was more curious about seeing this than telling others about it. Mira took a deep breath and closed her eyes, lifting her skirt and revealing her panties to me once more. With a swift push, she moved her panties down her legs, finally giving me a full view.

The sight made my jaw drop.

Right below Mira's hard cock and plump, delicious-looking sack was a dripping slit. It didn't look much different from mine, only that mine was likely more used than hers. I was halfwondering if her body would look like she met the business end of a Flamethrower or something, but nothing could be further from the truth; she just had a fantastic-looking cock and pussy. Part of me was jealous, even. Could she actually 'go fuck herself' if someone insulted her?

That'd be cool to do, probably.

"So, uh ... did you lose a bet?" I wasn't sure what exactly to ask, so I went with humor. Mira didn't look amused by my attempt at a joke.

"I was born this way, thank you. I'm quite content with myself." Mira scoffed. "If I'd known you were a bitch, I wouldn't have shown you."

"Now now, I'm seriously sorry!" I apologized. Luckily, Mira did seem to believe me. "I was just trying to lighten the mood, that's all. Forgive me, please?"

"Well, I guess." Mira replied. "If you suck it."

I looked at her. She had her eyes closed and a proud look on her face. When I didn't reply, she opened one eye to look at me.

"I was ... joking." Mira said. I smiled, and shook my head. I stood up and walked in front of her, falling down to my knees and looking up into her surprised eyes. "You don't actually have to do this, I know you didn't mean any harm." Mira sounded a bit nervous herself. I chuckled, shaking my head again and leaning in closer, taking her cock into my hand.

"Just shut up, okay?" I grinned. Mira nodded and remained quiet, watching as I leaned in and took her cock into my mouth. It didn't taste unusual, which was a plus in my book. I started to slowly bob my head back and forth, not dropping eye contact with Mira the entire time. I wanted to giggle when she started to blush, but I was too distracted with 'futa' dick in my mouth.

"H-Have you ... done this before?" Mira asked me. I felt her pick up my hat and toss it aside, followed by her palm on the top of my head. I looked forward, staring at her flat, cute stomach as I continued to move my head back and forth, tightening my lips around her shaft. I started to suck on it, feeling her begin to throb in my mouth. "Oh, God yes ...!" She moaned. "Please, don't stop!"

I wouldn't dream of it, of course, but I wasn't going to pull away to tell her that. I started to run my tongue along the underside of her cock, feeling the taste of the thick, warm length. When I moved my head back to the tip, I lapped my tongue around the futa's cock head and tasted a small amount of pre-cum. It was absolutely delicious, nothing like the sailor's from before, or even Pidgey's. I actually wanted more of this and meant it, not just saying it to egg her on.

"Mmmm ..." I moaned into the blowjob, bobbing my head even faster now. I could feel the futa cock throbbing even harder in my mouth; it was disappointing that she was going to erupt so soon, but I must admit I was excited to see how much she'd give me. In a stroke of sheer genius, I finally remembered that a pussy was hidden under this meat in my mouth, and moved my hand up. I traced the slit up and down with my finger, and I could feel Mira's entire body start to shake. 

More pre-cum dripped into my mouth, and I smiled -- it seems a double-hit was one of her buttons. I pushed my finger inside of Mira's cunt, pumping it back and forth as I continued to suck her off.

"Ah! Ah! Not there!" Mira squealed like an excited schoolgirl, and I felt her take a handful of my hair. She yanked me forward, forcing me to take her cock down to the hilt. My nose pressed against her stomach with each yank down, but I didn't mind; it's not something I wasn't used to. While my mouth was fucked like a cocksleeve, I inserted a second finger into Mira's pussy. I fingerfucked her as roughly as I could while trying to keep myself balanced, but she didn't make it easy on me. "You're so good! I love you, Leaf!" Mira moaned. "I love you!"

In my mind, I chuckled -- that wasn't the first time I got a declaration of love using just my mouth or fingers. All I could do was speak in a very muffled, unintelligible sound as my head was forced faster with every pull of my hair. I pushed my fingers deeper into Mira's pussy, furiously pushing them in and out as fast as I could. 

Mira's entire body was shivering, and her moans turned to quick, heavy breathing as she fucked my face. She was loving every second of it, as was I -- it was a shame that it would all end  
in one big, hot, sticky explosion.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna ... gonna ... I'm CUMMING-OH, FUCK!" For someone who couldn't talk moments ago, Mira was rather long-winded before her orgasm. She yanked me down to her stomach once more. My nose was pressed firmly against her and my eyes widened from the thick, hot loads of cum that were gushing into my mouth. Even with a Pokemon, I'd never been filled this much at one time. 

Despite my best attempts, seed began to leak out of my mouth as fast as I could swallow it. At the same time, I had jammed my fingers to the knuckle inside of Mira's pussy, and she squirted juices all over my hand as well. I looked up at her, only to see that her eyes were shut tight and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth like a horny Growlithe.

"Mmph ... mmph ...!" I wanted to talk to her, despite my muffled sounds of a voice, but all I could do was keep trying to swallow all of the hot, sticky cum that kept pouring into my mouth with every moan that Mira practically shouted out. Her voice was echoing throughout the room as her orgasm continued. After another three spurts of cum, I felt myself begin to feel light-headed; my nose was still pressed against her belly, and I could only steal quick amounts of air inbetween loads of cum.

"Oh ... wow ... that was amazing." Mira finally stopped moaning, and started to speak through heavy breathing. "Thanks, Leaf, you were ... Leaf?" Mira looked down; she had failed to notice that after letting go of my hair, I fell off her cock and landed on the floor on my back, trying to catch my breath as fast as I could. "Are you okay, Leaf? I've never cum that much! I'm sorry!"

" ... Totally worth it." I muttered. Cum was dripping down my chin and had stained my top. A puddle of juices was dripping underneath me from my own arousal, and I had a glazed, satisfied look on my face. I heard Mira giggle, but I ignored her. I was too happy to care. I wasn't done just yet, though: I got back to my knees as fast as I could manage and got back in front of her.

Her balls came next. I leaned in close and began to teasingly lick the futa's quite sizeable sack, tasting a stray bit of spunk. Once I got another taste of it I couldn't help but take the dickgirl's package into my mouth, lightly sucking on the erogenous zone. Hearing Mira let out a nearly silent moan I knew that I was getting her there. She sounded kinda cute, actually.

"You're very talented." Mira praised me. "I see you enjoyed it as well, judging by how wet you are." I looked up, seeing that Mira was pointing between my legs. I smirked and nodded.

"You wanna see just how wet?" I winked at her. Mira looked surprised at my eagerness, but nodded after a moment. I slowly stood up, finding it hard to gain balance after being used as a futa's toy, and made my way back over to the bed. I fell onto it, leaned over with my ass right in front of Mira. I watched as she stood behind me, hiking up my skirt and looking at my bare ass.

"I love this red skirt." Mira commented. "It's really cute, almost like mine."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Great minds think alike, yadda yadda. Fuck me now."

"Someone's pushy." Mira teased. She placed both hands on my ass and gaze it a squeeze. I shivered from her touch, and felt something much better right after -- the tip of her cock rubbed against my pussy, and Mira took no time at all in pushing it inside of me. Her cock felt even thicker in my cunt than it did in my mouth, and it seemed like being gentle was a foreign concept to her. Within seconds, she was fucking me like a Lass who owed her money.

"How am I, Leaf?" Mira asked. Her cock thrust inside of me like a piston in a machine, pushing my entire body forward on the bed. I gripped the blanket underneath me, and my hair was covering my eyes from being pushed in front of my face. "Your pussy's really tight, but I haven't really been with other human girls before ...!"

"Your cock is fucking in-cre-di-ble!" I replied. My speech was messy from being shoved forward, but it only made Mira fuck me even harder. I wasn't going to complain, though; it felt to amazing to risk stopping her. My pussy clamped down around her thick, forceful cock, making her slam inside of me even faster from the pleasuring grip. "Keep going, and don't you ever fucking st-oppp!" I commanded. "More! More!"

"Okay, okay! I'm not going anywhere!" Mira replied a bit too happily, continuing to thrust her cock inside of me even rougher than before. I could feel every inch of her push inside of me, her hot, throbbing cock filling my cunt faster by the second. Her hands traveled my from ass up to my waist, rubbing my sides until she finally reached my chest. She hesitated before placing her hands over my clothed breasts.

"You just had to ask, dummy." I smiled. "Hold on a sec."

Mira watched me as I turned over, her cock still inside of me, and looked up her from now lying on my back. Whenever I finished moving, Mira started to thrust once again, not taking her eyes off of me. I smirked and grabbed my top, yanking it up to show off my tits to the blushing futa girl. Mira's eyes widened at the sight, and she reached out like a kid grabbing candy.

"Go ahead, do what you want." I nodded. "Just don't stop fucking me, or you're dead." I teased. Mira slowly nodded and grabbed my tits with both hands, groping them as she continued to furiously slam her cock inside of me. Mira treated my boobs as if they were precious works of art, gently moving them in her hands, squeezing them with a not-too-forceful touch, and gently rubbing her thumbs over my nipples to get them erect.

"Your boobs are really soft and squishy!" Mira gushed. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I-I mean, nice fuckin' tits!" She shook her head. I wanted to laugh, but I held back; she thought she was really good at this, and I wasn't going to crush her dirty talk 'skills.'

"I know, I'm pretty much perfect." I teased. "Now fuck me like a Ninetales with a bad itch, damn you!"

"I don't know what that means, but okay!" Mira furiously nodded, moving her hands from my tits to my legs, grabbing them both and holding them up to give her easier access to my pussy. She started to powerfully slam her cock inside of me, with more force and intense pleasure than I'd ever felt before. Mira quit talking almost instantly, instead only breathing heavily as before. I didn't know if she had another orgasm close, but I was more than ready for a cum bath.

"Cum, you futa girl! Cum now!" I commanded. Mira nodded, but didn't slow down her thrusting speed. I could feel her balls slap against my ass with each push she gave, and it felt incredible. Just the sound of flesh slapping together made me become even wetter and made my pussy squeeze tighter around her cock. I knew she would cum any second now, and I was getting anxious.

"I'm gonna .... I'm gonna!" Mira moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"'Atta girl!" I encouraged her, gripping the blanket under me. With one last, firm push, I felt Mira's cock begin to erupt inside of me. Gush after gush, pump after pump of the futa's hot, sticky cum shot inside of me, all the while both of us moaned each others' names in pleasure. My cunt squeezed her cock for dear life as I hit climax as well, squirting all over her cock and waist as I rode my orgasm without so much as an attempt to silence myself. After a few minutes, I felt Mira collapse on my back, and I could hear her breathing heavily next to my ear.

" .... butt."

I turned to look up at Mira, who was still lying on top of me.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I'm gonna put it in your ASS now, okay?" Mira stood up and remained behind me. I paused for a moment, considering whether or not letting her fill me up again would be good for being able to walk when we were done.

Ah, fuck it.

"Go for it." I nodded. Mira didn't reply, but I felt her grab my asscheeks and push them apart. The lubed tip of her cock ran down my ass, right in front of my asshole, and she rubbed it around in a circle, trying to lube me up. I didn't want to ruin her fun and tell her to just shove it in me, so I lay still and enjoyed the sensation. I closed my eyes and braced myself, feeling her cock head push into my ass moments later.

"T-THERE ya go!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly. "How's it feel?"

"It feels amazing!" Mira said. "I love it, but ... Leaf?"

"Yeah? 'sup?" I asked. "You ain't movin' back there, get to it!"

"Well, it's just, there's a Bulbasaur in the corner." Mira whispered. She sounded confused and a little nervous. I shot up, with enough force to accidentally push her out of my ass and make her fall on her own on the floor. I quickly turned around, seeing my Bulbasaur looking back at me with a smile.

"How'd you get out of your Poke Ball?!" I asked.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur happily exclaimed. I sighed; she was cute, but that didn't explain anything.

"Okay, fine. Do you need something?" I asked. Bulbasaur nodded and her bulb started to shake, two vines popping from the sides. She used her vines to point at Mira. I looked over at Mira, then back at Bulbasaur, then to her vines.

"Yours?" Mira asked. "What does Bulbasaur want?"

"Oh, nothing much." I replied, shaking my head. "She just wants to meet you, that's all."

I hoped Mira didn't see the wicked smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Leaf leaves the S.S. Anne, she is greeted by a surprise package at the Vermilion Pokemon Center.

As I wobbled off the S.S. Anne, my legs feeling like jelly and being barely able to stand, I turned and gave a wave to a group of the ship's sailors who all watched me stumble with grins on their faces and another notch in their belts.

"Bye-bye, boys!" I called, giving them a wink.

"Farewell, Miss Leaf!" The men all called back, waving at me as I walked down the dock and back towards the city. Part of me already missed Mira and the 'friends' I made on the ship, but leaving by myself was unfortunately necessary. You see, the ship's captain and myself had a disagreement and we both decided that it would benefit both parties if I left the vessel voluntarily. 

Screw it, that's not what happened. They kicked me off the boat.

After Mira and I decided to have a little fun with my Bulbasaur, things started going downhill. Apparently, vines and/or tentacles were a new thing to Mira, and she became loud. She became very, very loud. Once she started screaming every time Bulbasaur's vine so much as tapped her, the ship's other passengers started to complain. Before we knew it, one of the sailors was knocking on our door, wondering what was up with the noise and if someone was hurt.

When no one responded, he barged in. I can't blame him, really; what if one of us was passed out? After he saw two nude girls, a Bulbasaur fucking us with vines, and puddles of cum all over the floor, he gave us some options; either the both of us paid a massive fine for "damaging the room," or one of us followed him to repay our debt "another way." Mira looked extremely nervous at the idea, so I volunteered to go in her place--as long as she was let off without any trouble. Mira thanked me over and over and promised to pay me back in the future.

Long story short, I was lead to the crew's break room, bent over a table, and fucked silly. I lost count of how many sailors took me, but it had to be at least twenty--which is why I could barely stand after leaving the ship. That wasn't entirely the end of my 'paying back,' however; just as I was laying on the table, almost passed out and in the center of a seaman bukkake (which the sailors called a "Fisherman's delight" for some stupid reason,) who should walk in but the captain.

Once I was in the captain's room, he was prepared to give me a stern talking-to about damaging my room and 'distracting his crew from their job.' Just as he opened his mouth to start yelling, he arched his back and groaned in pain. I watched as he tried to rub his shoulders, clearly very uncomfortable. I walked around his desk, looking at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The captain looked back at me, his angry gaze turned to one full of pain and discomfort.

"Oh, it's just my shoulders and back," the captain replied. "Damn things are always acting up on me."

"Well, uh, I used to watch my mom give men massages." I said, stepping towards him. "I could try to help, if you like."

"Whatever takes this pain away!" The captain groaned in pain. I stepped behind him and started rubbing his shoulders and upper back. I smiled when I heard him sigh in relief. "That feels amazing ... thank you so much!" He said, turning around to look at me. "I'll have to find some way to thank you!"

I looked him up and down; old, wrinkled, and clearly beyond his years. I didn't want to fuck him. Please, please don't let him be taking those little pills that help get it up. While I was dreading what he had in mind, the captain opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out something that resembled a disc, handing it to me.

"That's the HM 'Cut'!" The captain said cheerfully. I smiled and placed it in my bag. "This attack will help Pokemon cut down those annoying trees that have been growing everywhere!" He explained. "It's also a strong attack you can use in-battle, as well!"

"Thank you, sir!" I replied happily. "I guess everything worked out in the end, huh?" The captain's mouth turned from a happy smile to an annoyed frown.

"No, young lady." He said bluntly. "We're nearing the dock soon. You need to leave."

I wanted to fight back as a few sailors forcefully pushed me from the boat. I tried to dig my heels into the wooden floor; I had so much more to do! These people had so many Pokemon I've never had sex with! It's not fair! It's not my fault I took on the entire crew in the span of an hour!

Here I am now, wobbling from the ship after being 'escorted' to the exit. As I gave the boys a smile and headed for Vermilion City, something crossed my mind; I still had a gym to challenge. Luckily, my only Pokemon to do anything at all was Bulbasaur; after a quick trip to a Pokemon Center, she should be fine. Now that I have Cut, I should be able to get to Lt. Surge's gym without any problems.

"Welcome to our Pokemon Center!"

As I walked into the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy cheerfully greeted me. She blinked as she looked at me, leaning forward as if she was studying my appearance.

"Excuse me, but is your name Leaf?" Joy asked. I was confused, but nodded.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's odd," Joy said, reaching under the counter and pulling out a small yellow box, placing it down. "We recieved some mail for you today. Apparently the postman knew you were in town."

"That is pretty odd." I replied. I approached the counter and studied the box: it looked to be from an extremely fancy clothing store, with 'Celadon Mall' written in cursive letters. Under this was 'The Let's Go! Collection.' I've never heard of this, nor did I know that Celadon Mall even sold clothing. Maybe I'm wrong--I'll have to check much later on.  


Maybe if I reach it by mid-November. If I even get there at all.

I opened the box, seeing an outfit neatly folded inside. I pulled it out piece-by-piece, looking over it all: a red-and-white hat, red on the front and white on back, with a white Poke Ball symbol on the front. A black top with a white ring around the top and collar, and a pair of very short, body-hugging red-and-blue shorts. Under them all were a pair of red-and-white sneakers with yellow laces, and a big, brown backpack that looked to hold much more than my current yellow bag.

This was fucking awesome! Plus, it was all free! If I had to judge, this whole set would probably cost me about 6,500 PokeYen, give or take tax. I was so excited to change that I forgot myself, already pulling up my top and accidentally flashing my tits to Nurse Joy.

"Miss Leaf! Please!" Joy yelled, covering her eyes. A red blush covered her cheeks. "We have a restroom! Please go change in there!"

"Heh, sorry!" I apologized, laughing weakly and pulling my top back down. I stuffed the outfit back in the box and ran to the center's restroom, locking the door behind me. As I stepped in, I felt something shaking in my bag. "What the hell?" I thought out loud, unzipping it and hearing the loud 'pop!' of an opening Poke Ball. As I watched the red beam of light take form on the floor in front of me, it slowly turned into ears and a lightning bolt-shaped tail.

"Pika?" Pikachu had appeared, looking around the room in confusion. He turned around and smiled when he saw me; his eyes lit up and he jumped for me, landing on my shoulder and nuzzling my cheek. "Pikachu!" He exclaimed happily.

"Nice to see you, too!" I replied, scratching behind his head. "What are you doing out? I didn't call for you, silly!"

"Pika! Pika-PII-ka!" Pikachu tried to explain himself. I wanted to laugh when he held out his paws and started thrusting at the air. When he started to spank the air with his right paw, I busted out laughing--he fell from my shoulder and hit the floor. "Pi ..." He grumbled in pain as he sat up.

"You wanted to do it because you heard that sailor doing it with me, huh?" I asked. Pikachu nodded, with a red blush on his already red cheeks. I smirked at him. "Well, not right this minute, but I'll let you see me naked and watch me change. Is that enough for now?"

Pikachu eagerly nodded. I chuckled and placed my white hat on top of my bag and lifted my top, feeling my breasts bounce as the clothing went over them.

Minutes later, I stepped out of the restroom wearing my new outfit. I tied my hair into a ponytail and placed it through the hole on the back of the hat, keeping it from blowing everywhere in the wind and leaving stray hairs all over my nice new shirt. With Pikachu on my shoulder, the two of us smiled at Nurse Joy, who gave us a wave and held out Bulbasaur's Poke Ball. I grabbed it, dropping it into a side black pocket on my backpack.

"Are you ready?" I asked Pikachu. He eagerly nodded as we walked out of the Pokemon Center. "Okay, it's time for the Vermilion gym!" I exclaimed. "Let's go, Pikachu!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Leaf enters the Vermilion Gym, Lt. Surge gives her more than she bargained for.

"Hold it!"

A female's voice yelled from behind me. It was one I didn't recognize.

I stopped in my tracks, just a single step outside of the Pokemon Center. I quickly turned around, seeing a short, brown-haired girl wrapped in a blue towel. She had clearly just left the shower, of course explained by the towel and her soaking wet, dripping hair. The girl looked at me with angry brown eyes and pointed behind her, motioning for me to return inside.

"You're not 'Let's Go'-ing anywhere, lady!" The girl said in a demanding tone. "Get back in here and give me my clothes! Yours are in the other box!" I looked up at Pikachu and the little yellow mouse shrugged in confusion. I shrugged in agreement and walked back inside, hearing wet footsteps stomping behind me. Nurse Joy looked positively humiliated, standing behind the counter with another box in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Leaf!" Nurse Joy said, frantically bowing in apology. "Your outfit's in this! That one was meant for Elaine!" I turned, seeing the angry, wet girl reach for my hat. She snatched it from my head and placed it over her wet hair, keeping her furious gaze locked on my eyes. I blushed and gave her a weak laugh, forcing an apologetic smile.

"Uh, sorry about that!" I said, hoping she would be satisfied with that. "Really, really sorry! I seriously am!" I clasped my hands together and bowed my head as Joy did. Elaine didn't look any less furious as she pointed past me, directing me to another room.

"Take your clothes and go change! If anyone is going anywhere, it's me and my Eevee! You take your Pikachu and go somewhere else, somewhere far away!" Elaine snapped at me, holding on to her slowly-falling towel. I tried to steal a peek at her as I walked by, but unfortunately that damn towel was covering far too much to give me any idea of her body. Her attitude made it obvious that I'd never get to play 'co-op' with her.

Why am I thinking in video game terms?

After taking the new clothing box from a still-apologizing Joy, I stepped into the next room to change. I looked down at the box, seeing it was still labeled as part of the 'Let's Go' collection. At least it's still fancy new clothes, right? I opened the box, seeing a snazzy-looking black dress, with a blue border around it that matched my top's color. It looked quite nice! The blue border ended under the dress's collar in a ball shape. I pulled out the dress to better examine it, seeing a matching pair of black shoes underneath it, complete with the blue border on them as well.

No new bag, unfortunately, but my old one was just as reliable. I could get all the storage I need from it, anyway. There was also the obvious lack of a new hat; my white sun hat could work, but as I changed into the dress I began to feel like my hat would just ruin the look. I made a small spin, seeing the dress flutter as I looked at myself in the mirror. I paused when I saw something I didn't expect: my bare, fantastic ass peeking out when the dress moved.

As much as I showed myself off, this shouldn't bother me; it did for some reason, though. I grabbed the box again, peeking inside--a pair of very short, light-blue shorts were still inside. Whoever picked these out seemed to know way too much about my tastes, or just assumed the color of my top was my favorite for literally anything. As I pulled them up (and felt them hugging my ass,) they made it obvious that my 'dress' was just a shirt. It felt pretty small to be a one-piece outfit, the more I thought about it.

A new shirt, new shorts, new shoes, and I'm going hat-free. If I had to make a comment, I'd probably fuck me.

Hell, I would fuck me. I'm amazing. I reached into my bag, pulling out two things I had saved for later in my journey--two matching white wristbands. I decided to hang on to them in case I ended up somewhere hot, since they're meant to take sweat from your forehead if you wipe with your hand and wrist; they matched my new outfit perfectly, so they're staying on. All this time focusing on myself had made me entirely ignore Pikachu, who was standing in the corner and watching me change. I looked over at him, reaching down to pat his head.

"Sorry this took so long!" I said. He smiled and rubbed his head against my palm. "I think we can get going now. Wanna head out to the gym and get another badge?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and ran up my arm, perching on my shoulder. I reached up and scratched his right cheek, smiling when he rubbed against me with a happy "chu!" in reply.

I folded up Elaine's outfit into a neat stack, handing it out to her when I stepped out of the room. She snatched it from me with a snobby "hmph!" and pushed past me to head into the room. I couldn't blame her for being angry, but it really was just an accident. If I ever come across her again, I'll have to apologize to her. You know, with my tongue.

I waved to Joy as I left the center once again. I saw the Vermilion Gym almost directly in front of me and decided to make a beeline for it; the faster I got there, the less chance there was of something getting in my way. I started to walk, but unfortunately I didn't make it very far.

As soon as I stepped past a set of houses, something ran past me--whatever it was moved so fast that it knocked me to the ground. I looked up from my spot on the ground, rubbing my lower-back in pain. What the hell was that? It looked blue, but that's all I could see. Just as I stood up, I was pushed right back down by something else: a running Officer Jenny.

"Stop right there!" Jenny yelled. "You ... you Squirtle! Stop in the name of the law!" she demanded. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I stood back up. Here we fucking go again. I gave the gym a sad wave as I turned to follow Jenny, groaning in frustration as I did so. I could just ignore her and go to the gym, but I knew deep down that it was my job as a trainer to go check out anything involving a Pokemon.

Fortunately for me, and perhaps unfortunately for Jenny, I didn't need to chase after the two very long. Just as I turned the corner past the Pokemon Fan Club building, I saw a few shrubs rustling almost violently. I peeked down, seeing that Squirtle had somehow pinned Jenny to the ground and hiked up her skirt. Her Growlithe-print panties were pushed aside by Squirtle's impressive-for-his-size dick as the Tinyturtle Pokemon fucked the cop for all she was worth. Jenny clearly enjoyed it but didn't want to show it, instead trying to muffle her voice by pushing her face into the grass. The loud, obviously-pleasured moans were obvious.

I wanted to get a better look at Jenny's pussy (and to see if Squirtle got her tits out somehow,) but interrupting them was probably a bad idea, especially since the good officer had a gun at her hip. I smirked and watched Squirtle ram his cock into Jenny's pussy for a few moments more before sneaking off. I'll check on them after I battle Surge.

If Jenny wants to arrest Squirtle, I'll offer to take him off her hands and 'rehabilitate' him--I just won't tell her I'll do it with a titfuck or maybe some anal. She'll probably go for it, especially if it's less paperwork for her at the station. I headed towards the gym (was this the fifth time today?) and stopped in front of the annoying little tree blocking my path. Now that I have the Cut HM, I should be able to make quick work of this thing.

"Let's do it, Bulbasaur!" I called, tossing Bulbasaur's Poke Ball into the air. With a white light and loud 'pop!,' Bulbasaur appeared in a red flash of light. She quickly ran over to me and nuzzled against my leg. She's so cute! I reached down and stroked her head, smiling at her. "Okay, Bulbasaur! It's time for you to learn Cut!"

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur seemed confused, tilting her head. I dug the HM disc out of my bag, looking at it in my hand--how do I teach her this? Bulbasaur didn't have a disc slot, after all.

Well, actually I could probably push it into her--no, Leaf! Don't put discs into your Pokemon's genitalia! I put a hand to my chin, trying to think if the captain told me how to use this thing. To the best of my memory, he didn't. I looked down at the HM, then at Bulbasaur.

"Uh, let me try this." I said. Bulbasaur nodded and watched me as I crouched down to her eye-level, taking the HM and gently placing it on her head. As soon as it touched her, Bulbasaur's body started to glow a bright white, the same color as the disc. After a moment, the glow faded and Bulbasaur still looked just as curious. Was it this easy?

I pointed at the tree in front of us. Bulbasaur faced it and took a battle stance, as if she knew what I had in mind.

"Bulbasaur, use Cut!" I commanded, silently hoping it worked. Two razor-sharp leaves shot from Bulbasaur's bulb and swiped at the little tree, cutting it to shreds. It was seriously that simple? A few little leaves? "Uh, good job, Bulbasaur." I said, still trying to figure out why I needed to teach her this in the first place.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur sounded happy and proud of herself as I walked past her, heading towards the gym door. Bulbasaur loyally walked at my heels as we headed inside. We both paused as soon as we entered the gym--something was definitely 'off' about this place. It might just be that it's one huge room full of trash cans. I looked around, seeing a few trainers standing idle while Surge himself peeked out from behind an electric fence at the end of the room.

"Hello there," I said to one of the trainers, an older 'Gentleman' who carried a briefcase for some reason and was dressed for either a job interview or a funeral. "I'm here to challenge Lt. Surge for a badge, what's up with all of the trash cans?"

"Hello, young miss!" The Gentleman cheerfully greeted me. "You see, our gym leader is a very paranoid man since the war. Two of these cans have switches inside of them, and a challenger needs to push them both to open the fence." He pointed towards Surge's lightning-laced fence. "If you fail or don't press them both one after another, the puzzle will reset. If you match eyes with any of us, we'll have to battle you."

"Thanks for that," I said, giving him a nod. "I'll be sure to keep out of sight then, if you can let this little talk slide." The man nodded in approval and I walked to the first row of cans, looking left and right to take in the sight. None of them looked different from the others. I sighed, looking down at Bulbasaur who looked just as confused. Couldn't I just give Surge a blowjob and leave? Brock was so much easier than this ... whatever's going on here. I stepped in front of the first can on the left and looked down, seeing a bunch of crumpled-up balls of paper.

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur asked me something as I reached into the can and started to toss the balls aside, looking for a switch or button. Nothing, there's only trash here. I looked at the other rows of cans, seeing nothing but red or blue trash cans looking back at me. They were laughing at me, I know it.

Fuck this.

"Bulbasaur, we're taking the smart way." I said, walking towards the fence at the end of the room. Bulbasaur seemed confused as she followed me, halting at my feet when I stopped. I turned to look down at her, giving her a determined nod and a smile. "Use your vines and lift me over the fence. I'll return you to your Poke Ball and let you out on the other side. Can you do that?" I asked. Bulbasaur looked excited to help, and furiously nodded in agreement.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur happily agreed. Her vines shot from her bulb and wrapped around my waist, gently pulling me from the floor. I tried to keep my legs held up and still as I was slowly carried across the shocking fence--Surge's shocked expression made me grin. Had no one really tried this before? There was no way I was wasting time with that puzzle can garbage.

"There you are, Lt. Surge!" I said, both greeting the man and trying to sound intimidating. "I challenge you to a battle, so ...!" I hesitated, seeing that Surge looked skeptical. "So, ya know ... take out your cock and I'll give you battle head." I continued, dusting off my shorts as I recalled Bulbasaur to her Poke Ball through the fence's small openings. The red beam of light was just skinny enough to fit through.

"That's, uh ... nice of ya, girly." Surge replied, raising an eyebrow. I looked him up and down: a blonde buzzcut, camouflage shirt and pants, and black combat boots. "I ain't about that. We battle in this gym."

"Oh, you mean ... 'battle?'" I licked my lips, giving him a smirk as I dug my thumbs into the sides of my shorts. "I wasn't planning on going this far so quick, but if it's what you want ..." I started to shimmy out of my shorts, showing him my panties; Surge looked un-impressed. I hesitated before pulling my shorts back up. "What do you want, man? Anal?"

"No, you weird little nympho!" Surge shook his head. "You got a Bulbasaur, don'tcha? Send it out and fight like a Pokemon Trainer, already!"

I scoffed and reached for Bulbasaur's Poke Ball that I had dropped in my pocket. Surely, Surge wouldn't turn down one of my blowjobs if he knew what he was missing. What, was he into dudes or something? My tits are great and my mouth is amazing, what about me isn't deserving of a badge? My pussy's probably tighter than any Raichu he's ever been with.

Then again, with how he's acting, has Surge even been with a Raichu? Or an Electabuzz, for that matter? This man was certainly an odd one. You would think he'd have a female Raichu at his side like a normal person. When I tossed Bulbasaur's Poke Ball into the air, she appeared just as quickly in a flash of sight. Bulbasaur looked positively thrilled to be out, turning to look at me with a huge smile. I couldn't tell her no at this point.

"Okay, fine, we'll battle!" I agreed. Surge grinned and reached for the Poke Balls at his waist, grabbing one and tossing it forward. With a loud 'pop!' the ball opened, unleashing a stream of red light that quickly formed into a Raichu. It had the tail of a male. I quickly looked the Pokemon up and down, looking for any trace of a dick in case he smelled my arousal; I didn't see a thing.

I don't like this. I should be getting fucked by now, not standing and battling!

"Okay Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" I called. Bulbasaur nodded and ran towards Raichu at a surprising speed, pushing out her head as she approached. Raichu didn't flinch; he just stood there as Bulbasaur leapt at him, bouncing off his white belly and falling back on the floor. She looked confused.

"Raichu, give it a Mega Kick!" Surge commanded. Raichu jumped towards Bulbasaur, pushing out one of his big, brown-and-orange feet. As soon as it hit, Bulbasaur went flying towards me--I caught her, seeing a huge footprint on her forehead. She was already knocked out. "Is that really it, girl?" Surge asked. He sounded concerned.

"What do you mean, 'it?'" I asked. "Your steriods-happy Raichu just got lucky!"

"No, I'm serious." Surge replied, shaking his head. "Check your Pokedex, that thing can't be over level five, at least."

"My Pokemon are not weaklings!" I snapped at him, reaching into my bag for another Poke Ball. "Don't doubt me so quick! Pikachu, let's do it!" I called, tossing the ball into the air. Pikachu popped out in a flash of light, already looking determined as he got in a battle position on all-fours. "Pikachu, use Double Team!" I commanded.

"Pika?" Pikachu hesitated. He turned to look at me, looking very confused.

"You don't know that move?" I asked, now feeling only an inch tall in the face of my opponent. What level is Pikachu, anyway? "Uh, use Quick Attack? Please?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and started to dash towards Raichu. His body seemed to glow from his speed, zooming towards the larger mouse as fast as he could. Raichu simply grinned and stuck out a foot; Pikachu ran right into it and was stopped in his tracks. I heard Surge chuckle.

"Raichu, use Mega Punch!" Surge yelled. Raichu pulled up his brown stub of a hand, charging up the attack and punching Pikachu's face with a glowing arm. Pikachu instantly flew backwards towards me, and I was quick to catch him. I was pushed back from the speed of the impact.

"What the hell?" I muttered, quickly recalling Pikachu to his Poke Ball and dropping it in my bag as I dug for another. "Jigglypuff, go!" I yelled, tossing another ball.

Jigglypuff lost to Thunderbolt.

Pidgey lost to Mega Kick.

Mankey was knocked out by Mega Punch.

As I recalled Mankey, I sulked in shame. I had never felt so humilated in my life. Surge seemed to notice this and approached me; his tough, army exterior faded as he stood in front of me.

"Look, kid, I know you're a newbie." He said, trying to console me; I didn't want to tell him I had seduced my way to my badges. I felt too low of a person to say a word. "Why don't you go to the Pokemon Center and then spend tomorrow training next to Diglett's cave. There's a buncha trainers hangin' out there every day."

"T-Thank you." I replied, trying to hide my face and wiping a tear from my eye before Surge could see me. I had no problem using my body and sex to win any battles and beat any challenge that came my way; why was Surge making me feel like it was ridiculous now? I could still fuck a trainer for prize money and not think a single thing about it. I never really cared much about battling if I could use my talents to get by.

Can I even call myself a Pokemon Trainer if I just suck dick to travel through Kanto? Aren't I more of just a loose girl who is catching Pokemon to have sex with without actually training them? My Pokemon are still weak thanks to me.

Even Bulbasaur, who has been loyal since the start, got knocked out in a single hit. I'm a horrible trainer.

I'm a fantastic lay, but a horrible trainer.

I left the gym and headed for the Pokemon Center, keeping my head down and not speaking to anyone as I made my way there. I didn't even want to check on Jenny as I heard her moaning and saw the shrub shaking even harder than when I had spied on her and Squirtle before. I have a lot of thinking to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A defeated Leaf decides to take a detour from Route 11 and try her luck in Diglett's Cave.

My visit to the Pokemon Center was uneventful. Elaine had long since left with her Eevee, and I had no interest in flirting with Nurse Joy--not right now, anyway. After a concerned-looking Joy healed my Pokemon and wished me a good day, I left the building and paused in my steps directly in front of it. What do I do now?

I could visit the route to the east of town. Lt. Surge recommended I check it out for the trainers. There was also Diglett's Cave, which I could use to make my way back towards Pewter City. Catching a Diglett or Dugtrio could also be helpful against Surge's Raichu, too. I clenched my fists at my sides, taking a deep breath.

Come on, Leaf! This isn't like you! I've never sulked like this before!

If I want something, I'll bust my ass (or flaunt my ass) until I get it, and this is no different! I can be a damn good trainer if I want to be! Standing around feeling sorry for myself isn't going to get me anywhere in life. I still have empty Poke Balls in my bag, my Pokemon are battle-ready, and I have the determination of a Bug Catcher after their first Caterpie. I turned for the outskirts of Vermilion City with a new spring in my step: Diglett's Cave, here I come!

As soon as I entered the cave, I was stopped by a short, old man. He stood next to a ladder that lead underground. When he saw me, he slowly approached.

"Did you know that Diglett dug this cave all by itself?" He asked. I gave him a smile and pretended not to know; the name alone gave it away, after all. When I feigned ignorance, he continued. "Yes, Diglett and Dugtrio are quite amazing Pokemon! To think, all by themselves ..." He rambled on, as if forgetting I was there. I gave him a polite nod and walked past him (he had forgotten I was there anyway,) and slowly climbed down the ladder, heading deeper into the cave.

Thankfully, the cave wasn't pitch black. It actually had a few lights hanging from the ceiling; I wondered briefly how this didn't annoy Diglett and Dugtrio, but I wasn't going to look a gift Ponyta in the mouth. I reached into my bag and dug out a few empty Poke Balls, sticking them into my shorts' pocket. I also grabbed Bulbasaur's Poke Ball and pressed the button on the front, watching as the red-and-white capsule popped open and shot out the familiar blast of light.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur happily chirped, turning around to see me. She ran over and nuzzled my ankle, giving me a smile. I reached down and patted her head.

"Bulbasaur, this is Diglett's Cave." I explained as I started to walk, with my Pokemon following. "We're gonna catch a Pokemon here and do some training. Will you help me?" I asked. Bulbasaur eagerly nodded and two vines whipped out from her bulb and shot forward, as if she was punching the air to show her will to fight. I giggled at this; it was too cute not to.

"Bul! Bulba!" Bulbasaur said as she 'punched,' looking around for an opponent. We continued to walk and look around with each step, seeing nothing but a dirt floor and rock walls. There were no signs of a Pokemon anywhere, save for a few holes in the ground that had nothing inside of them. Before I knew it, we had reached the exit ladder.

"This sucks!" I groaned in frustration as I sat down on the cave floor, crossing my arms with a pouty look on my face. "I wanted a Dugtrio, but I'd take a Diglett too! I can settle!" I whined. Just as I got comfortable on the filthy floor, something made me jump in surprise; something hard pushed forcefully against my ass. I was quick to stand up, turning to see a Diglett looking up at me. "You little pervert!" I shouted at it.

"Diglett!" It replied, having no idea what I said. Normally, this is the part where I drop my shorts and ride his head like a dick, but not today. No, today I was going to beat the pulp out of this thing and then somehow get it into my Poke Ball. I've always wanted to try releasing a Diglett in the air and get a look at its feet. I'd seen the art of Diglett and Dugtrio having a majorly buff body underground, and I had always wondered if that were true. If it was, I'd totally get fucked by that. In the good way, of course.

"Bulbasaur, let's go! Use Tackle!" I shouted. Bulbasaur nodded and charged towards Diglett, slamming head-first into the little mole ... thing. I think it's a mole. Diglett was knocked back while still in the ground, hitting his little head off the cave wall. It wasn't knocked out, but that definitely hurt. "Great job, Bulbasaur!" I praised, pointing forward. "One more Tackle! Let's catch a new friend!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur shouted in reply and started to run towards Diglett once again. Just as she leapt towards it, Diglett darted underground; Bulbasaur hit the wall hard, knocking her to her rear and putting her in a daze. "Bulbaa ..." Bulbasaur groaned, seeing stars around her head. I winced; that looked painful.

"You can do it, Bulbasaur! You're the best!" I praised her again, smiling at her. Bulbasaur shook her head to regain her senses and blushed at my compliment, giving me a nod. "Try Leech Seed! Suck Diglett's power!" I wasn't sure if Bulbasaur even knew the move, especially since Surge suggested she couldn't be past level 6. Surprisingly, two seeds shot from Bulbasaur's bulb and landed on Diglett's head. Two thick ivy vines wrapped around Diglett's face, squeezing its head and beginning to glow.

"Dig ... lett! Dig!" Diglett sounded like it was in pain as the HP was slowly sucked away from it, turning into little green balls of pure energy and shooting back towards Bulbasaur's bulb. As the energy made contact, any sign of damage from hitting the wall slowly disappeared; Bulbasaur was fully healed. "Diglett ...!" Diglett cried out, seemingly out of frustration more than pain. This should do it, I hoped.

"Poke Ball, go!" I called, quickly pressing the ball's button to enlarge it before tossing it forward. The ball bounced off of Diglett's head and turned the Pokemon into a flash of light, sucking it inside. As the Poke Ball hit the ground, it started to shake. I crossed my fingers on both hands, watching it intently. I looked over, seeing Bulbasaur had crossed her vines. I love that little blue frog ... dinosaur ... thing of mine.

One ... two ... come on, three ...!

Click.

"We got a Diglett! Diglett GET!" I cheered, running up and snatching the ball from the ground. "We did it, Bulbasaur! We caught Diglett!"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cheered, hugging my waist with her vines. I dropped the ball into my pocket and reached out my arms, watching as Bulbasaur jumped for me. I hugged her tight as we both smiled at each other. "Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur sounded thrilled at our victory.

"Come on, let's get out of here and get to the Pewter Pokemon Center. You deserve a good rest." I said, leaning down to nuzzle against her head. Bulbasaur was silent; I looked down, seeing she had fallen asleep in my arms. This was probably the most exercise she had gotten since we met. I quietly recalled her to her Poke Ball, gently dropping both her and Diglett's Poke Balls into my bag and grabbing the exit ladder, making my way upward.

I caught a Pokemon without having to use my body. Sure, I had technically done it before ... wait, no, I fucked Beedrill. Pidgey was a normal catch--no, he fucked me too. Pikachu was accidentally given to me. Screw it, I caught Diglett with an actual weakening battle, and it worked! If I can catch a Pokemon this easily, the world is my Cloyster!

After leaving the cave, I looked around the outside world; there was a small house in front of me, and a large observation building to the south of it. If memory served, one of Professor Oak's aides usually hung out in there to watch Pokemon from high up. I could probably get something neat from him if he was doing an experiment for the professor. I decided to make my way there, still gushing at the idea of having a brand-new Pokemon; Diglett will be a Dugtrio soon enough, and then I'll wipe the floor with Surge!

Then I'll just make Surge fuck me before I leave his gym! That'll teach him to call me a nympho!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf meets up with one of Professor Oak's aides, but her usual tricks are starting to prove less effective.

I walked past the little house on the route, glancing back at it as I headed for the observation building. It looked locked up tight, and I couldn't see anything through the windows. I found it odd that someone would live in such a small, closed-in space, but who am I to judge? It's probably nice to not have to deal with the outside world.

I looked around as soon as I stepped into the building, seeing a flight of stairs leading to the top floor. I quickly made my way up, seeing the professor's helper standing around near a mounted pair of binoculars. I quickly walked over, giving him a wave and a smile.

"Hello!" I greeted him. He looked me up and down, as if trying to figure out how I knew him; my new outfit must have confused him. I pushed out my chest as I walked closer, seeing that his gaze stopped at my tits for a split second before looking away--my clothes may have changed, but his superior tastes in women hadn't. I grinned as he refused to look me in the eyes, turning away for a moment before slowly looking back at me. "It's Leaf, remember?"

"Y-Yes! Nice to see you again!" He replied. "Your outfit looks much different than the day you left Pallet, is all!" He pretended to be fascinated by a tile on the floor, just to avoid gawking at my body. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, trying to look me in the eyes without his vision darting to my chest again. "I'm doing some field research for Professor Oak."

"I was hoping you had something I could use to help in my training." I said, pulling my hands behind my back and trying to look cute. "You know, some kind of item for my Pokemon or something?"

"I don't think I can give you anything today, sorry." The aide gave me an apologetic smile, shaking his head. "All I have on me is the HM for Flash, but Professor Oak wants me to make sure you--Leaf, that isn't going to work."

I lowered my shirt to cover my chest and gave him an annoyed, pouty look.

"Why not? You said flash!" I argued.

"I've seen them many times, remember?" He smiled. "I'm the one you put out for before you even left the lab. I'm also the one you caught smoking behind the lab at least a few times a month. You're beautiful, but you're no Sabrina."

Pfft. What's so great about Sabrina? She has eyes that could hypnotize anyone and an amazing body even through her body-length red dress, but that's all. Nothing special at all. I cursed under my breath; I told myself I was going to stop trying to use my body to get my way, and I'm already showing my tits again. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"Fine, damn it!" I said a little too loudly, my angry voice echoing through the room. "What's it gonna take to leave here with a prize?"

"Have you captured ten different kinds of Pokemon?" He asked. "I'm allowed to hand it over if you have." I hesitated at his question, trying to quickly think up my Pokemon in my head.

Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Beedrill, Pikachu, Mankey, Jigglypuff, Diglett ... I have seven. I'm close, but I don't have ten. Fuck!

"No, I haven't ..." I sulked, hanging my head in shame. "I have two badges though, does that help?" I asked, looking hopeful with a smile. The aide shrugged, shaking his head. I sighed.

"Sorry, that's the professor's rule!" He replied. "Come back when you've caught some more, and we'll talk."

"Okay ..." I nodded and turned for the stairs, heading back down and outside the building. I could head back through Diglett's Cave and resume training on Route 11, or maybe take another trek through Mt. Moon. I could use a Moon Stone to evolve Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff, but since I've never given him any experience it probably wouldn't benefit him or me.

Maybe that little house was a public one and I could take a quick nap. I decided to head for it and peek inside, hopefully finding a stocked fridge or cable TV. Either would be nice. When I reached it, I leaned in close to the window and peeked inside, hoping it was empty; unfortunately for me, it wasn't. Inside was a man that looked only slightly older than me, along with a Mr. Mime. They were standing in a kitchen, cooking something at a stove.

I shrugged, heading for the door and walking inside. I'm not sure why I just barged into this man's home without so much as knocking. Something inside of me just found it to be the right thing to do. When I walked in, both the man and mime turned to look at me, both clearly confused at a stranger just coming in. I gave a sheepish wave and a smile, trying to think up a good lie.

"I thought this was a rest house, sorry!" I said, stepping back towards the door. "I'll just be on my way!"

"No, you're right." The man replied. "We just got here. Please, come in."

"Thanks!" I said, nodding and walking back in. "Are you traveling too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am. A few months now." He answered. "Do you have an Abra?"

"Uh, an Abra?" I asked. "That was direct. Why do you ask?"

"I'll trade you my Mr. Mime for your Abra!" He continued, ignoring me.

"I-I didn't say I have one ..." I replied, giving him a weak laugh. "I'm sorry."

"You don't want to?" The man looked disappointed. I didn't even say I had an Abra!

"I didn't even--" I started, but he turned back towards the kitchen as if I had never entered. I looked at the Mr. Mime, who gave me a shrug. He was clearly used to this--or I'm assuming he's a 'he.' If not, I would totally name her Ms. Mime. That's original, right? "You know what? I'll get an Abra. I'd like to trade. Your Mr. Mime looks really cool." I gave the Pokemon a wink, and Mr. Mime both smiled and blushed at this. He was already pretty cute!

I left the house, turning towards Diglett's Cave again. I'd might as well head back to Vermilion and double-back to Cerulean. Abra are wild next to Nugget Bridge.

God damn, life without using my pussy is getting boring. I can't give in to that, though--I have to become a real trainer and beat Surge! Maybe I can go back to normal after that. A few blowjobs and handjobs now and again won't ruin things, right? I shook my head, trying to get the thought from my mind.

I want to do right by Bulbasaur. I can do this!

Next stop: Nugget Bridge again!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaf returns to Pewter City on her way back to Cerulean. After trying to shop at the Poke Mart, she runs into a familiar face.

"Bulbasaur, use Cut!"

"Bulba!"

I watched as Bulbasaur shot a razor-sharp leaf from her bulb, aiming it forward. The small tree in front of us was sliced clean in half, leaving an open path. I reached down and gave Bulbasaur a pat on the head, feeling her nuzzle against my palm as I called her back into her Poke Ball. I instantly recognized where I came out at: the route just before Pewter City. I don't have to go through that stupid forest again! Hooray!

The excitement of not having to wander through Viridian Forest excited me a little too much. I started running towards Pewter as fast as my feet would carry me, making a beeline to the Pokemon Center. I almost crashed into the door--luckily, the motion detector was faster than me and opened the door before I could come to a forced halt. When I finally stopped to catch my breath, I looked up at Nurse Joy; she was still behind the counter, but watched me with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Are you being chased by a wild Pokemon? Should I get some help?"

"N-No ...!" I shook my head through heavy breathing. "I'm okay, just ... ran here ..." I walked over to the bench on the wall, sitting down hard. I wiped sweat from my brow, finally cooling down thanks to the air conditioning. "Sorry about that, Nurse Joy. I was just excited to get over here. How are you?" I asked, giving her a smile. "How's your Poke Mart friend doing?"

"W-What?!" Joy blushed from the mention of the man. "H-He's not my lover! Just a friend!"

"I said friend, not lover." I corrected her, teasingly sticking out my tongue. "He was pretty cute. Lucky you!" Joy's face turned a brighter red and turned away, staring at the counter. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing you." I said, seeing that I had made her uncomfortable. I wouldn't think that a woman who got fucked in a public mart would be so self-concious about having a boyfriend.

"It's okay." Joy replied, slowly getting her smile back. "I wasn't upset, it's just ... thinking about him always makes me feel special." I looked Joy up and down as she spoke, seeing that her nipples were so hard that I could spot them even through her white apron. Damn, lady--how big are those things? Or, hopefully, how thin are your clothes? "I can't wait to see him again!" She gushed. I smiled at her, standing up from the bench and approaching the counter.

"I'm glad you're so happy!" I said, the two of us exchanging another smile. "I'm sorry to interrupt your good time, but could you take care of my Pokemon, please? I have a new one and I wanna make sure it's okay." I dug my Poke Balls from my bag and sat them inside the ball-shaped holes on a tray on the counter. Joy nodded and took the tray, handing it down to a Chansey that seemed to just appear behind the counter out of nowhere.

"Your Pokemon will be fighting fit soon!" Joy said, turning to follow Chansey through a pair of doors. "Please give us a little time. Why not go shopping or see the museum while you wait?" She suggested. I put a hand to my chin, pondering her suggestion--if I was going to actually be a trainer, I could always use more supplies. I nodded in agreement and we exchanged a wave goodbye as I left the center.

The Poke Mart was just a few steps away. Walking inside, I saw Joy's lover smiling at me from behind the counter. A few trainers were browsing the different shelves. I approached the counter and looked down into the display case, seeing Poke Balls and various bottles of Potions and healing items.

"Welcome!" The man greeted me. I looked up at him, giving him a nod in response. "Does anything catch your eye?"

Luckily, I hadn't spent any of the money that I had left home with; I just showed off my tits back in Viridian to get some Potions. I dug around in my bag, finding my wallet.

"I'll need five Poke Balls, an Escape Rope, and three Repels, please." I replied. Repel would come in handy if I ever needed to avoid wild Pokemon, and an Escape Rope would help if I needed to get out of Mt. Moon and rush back to Pewter's Pokemon Center or the mart. I have no idea how I'm meant to use one of them, though; I'd always heard that using one just seemed to magically put you out of a cave.

Huh. Neat.

"A big spender today, huh?" The man asked as he placed all of my items on the counter. I hesitated--I only had about 2000 PokeYen on me. Or are they called PokeDollars? Why am I questioning this now? Shit. What do I do here?

"I'll have to put some back--" I started, trying to hesitate as long as possible to get an idea. Nurse Joy had bigger tits than me, so showing mine off wouldn't help me here. She looked to be a better lay than me from when I caught them last time, too, or at least this guy's perferred type. Joy was quite a screamer.

"I'll take care of it."

Both the clerk and I turned, seeing Brock suddenly standing next to me. The Gym Leader flashed a large wad of cash, slapping it on the counter. I quickly shook my head.

"I can't do that!" I protested. "I mean, that's very generous, but I can't ask you to--"

"It's already done, Leaf." Brock said as he finished placing the items into my bag, along with my wallet. "You know what they say, just pay it forward however you can." I looked at Brock, seeing sweat running down his forehead. The clerk was counting the money as Brock and I left the mart. I gave him a smirk and raised my eyebrows as he looked at me, but turned when he saw the expression on my face.

"You just want a blowjob, don'tcha?" I asked, chuckling. Brock gulped but didn't respond. "Fine by me, Mr. Moneybags." I said. Brock could show me a good time, and I do have time to kill after all. "Ya know, I stopped doing that kind of thing. I'll make an exception for big, strong, rich you." Brock lead me around the Pewter Gym building, opening the door for me.

"Everyone out!" Brock demanded as he followed me inside. His single gym trainer looked confused until he saw me, and shot me a dirty look. No clue why, considering I had put out for him earlier; oh well, whatever. As the trainer walked outside against his will, I pulled my shirt over my head and my tits bounced from the clothing moving past them. Brock was already gawking, and I could see a bulge in his pants.

"Let's get started," I said as Brock sat on one of the nearby rocks. I moved down to my knees and brushed my hair back past my ear. "Drop 'em, Mr. Pewter." Brock was quick to unfasten his pants, and I watched with a grin as his tan-colored, hard cock sprung out in front of my face. I grabbed it and started to pump my hand quickly, watching as his face scrunched up in pleasure and his breathing turned heavy. I wished I could see a look in his eyes to tell me if I was really getting him turned on.

Brock grunted in pleasure, and gritted his teeth--I could see that because he had his mouth open for some reason. I smiled and moved my hand down to the base of his cock, stroking it slowly as I leaned in and took the first half of it into my mouth. I slowly bobbed my head back and forth, feeling the warmth of his dick fill my mouth as he groaned, reaching down and squeezing one of my tits as I continued to blow him. He was gentle with me, yet made sure he got a good handful as he groped my breasts--his other hand was quick to follow, now feeling up both of them.

He tugged and rubbed my nipples, getting them hard and very sensitive as his thumbs brushed over the tips. I felt a shiver run down my spine; the pleasure he was giving me with just his fingers drove me to please him more as well. I rapidly moved my head back and forth, moving my hand away to take all of his cock between my lips. I moved lower with each push of my head, and soon felt Brock take his hands from my chest and grab a handful of my hair. He gave my hair a hard pull and forced me deeper on his cock; I stayed still and began to roughly suck. His cock throbbed in my mouth as he grunted louder.

I pulled back, taking a breath and continuing to pump my hand on Brock's shaft. He kept a handful of my hair and tried his best to pull me back down, but I didn't let him; this wasn't my first rodeo, after all. He made a frustrated noise when he couldn't force my head. I started to pick up the pace, pumping my hand up and down his cock as fast as I could. I looked up at him and licked my lips, winking at him at the same time.

"You gonna cum all over your challenger's face?" I teased him, brushing my fingertips against his sensitive cock skin. "Are you close, Brock? You gonna give me another load and make me count the days 'til I see you again?" I stuck out my tongue to tease him, but that ended up being more than just a simple tease. Apparently, my expression was sexy enough to send Brock over the edge; he groaned in pleasure, shooting ropes of cum that landed all over my face. I licked my lips as some of his seed ran down to my mouth.

It wasn't too bad. It wasn't good, but not too bad. It definitely had a salty taste. Maybe it was rock salt.

You know, because he's a Rock-type trainer. I'm fucking hilarious, right?

I licked my lips and mouth clean as I stood up. My shirt was on the floor next to the rock, and I put it back on as Brock fastened his pants and handed me a towel; not sure where it came from, but I'm not complaining. I wiped my face clean and tossed the towel back on the rock. Brock grimaced at the sight of his own cum leaking down his gym decor, but I could only chuckle at his uncomfortable expression.

"Thanks for all the stuff." I said. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, making him blush a bright red. Brock quickly nodded.

"Sure! Anytime!" Brock was quick to reply. "The next time you're in Pewter, come right here!"

"Oh, you can count on it." I said as I walked away, turning quickly so my shirt would flutter and show my ass in my skin-tight shorts. I couldn't see him, but I knew Brock was staring--and the idea turned me on. I could hang back here and fuck him, but I don't want to leave my Pokemon waiting too long at the center.

Having that little bit of fun with Brock was somewhat refreshing, or at least that's how I felt as I left the gym and stepped into the cool evening air. It seemed like night always fell as soon as I left a building I spent more than five minutes in. If giving a casual blowjob now and again didn't get in the way of my training, maybe I could juggle my Pokemon and my passion.

I walked into the Pokemon Center and looked around, seeing a male trainer asleep on one of the couches. A Chansey in a nurse's cap wrapped a blanket around him and looked downright adorable while doing it, especially when she kissed the trainer's forehead like a loving mother before waddling away. I turned to greet Joy, but hesitated in my steps: I recognized my Poke Balls sitting in the counter tray waiting for me, but one of them was open. Joy was standing with her hands on the counter in an attempt to balance herself--my Beedrill was hovering in front of her, rapidly flapping his thin wings as he fucked Joy's mouth with his stinger-cock.

I sighed and shrugged, shaking my head with a grin. Even if I've decided to change how I'm spending my journey, some things never change. Seeing Beedrill mouth-raping the lovely nurse told me that everything was gonna be okay. I just had to save Joy from choking on honey-flavored cum and then everything would totally be okay. Joy saw me out of the corner of her vision and rapidly blinked in some attempt to motion me over, trying to pull back but getting stopped by Beedrill pointing one of his razor-sharp needles at her throat.

"Be a good boy, Beedrill." I said, sounding much too calm for the situation. "You can play with the Nurse Joy in Viridian next time. She's into that kind of stuff."


End file.
